A Pândega do Pônei
by Ketz
Summary: Numa escola normal, o que uma viajem pode fazer com a vida de Uchiha Sasuke, um garoto que só quer ser deixado em paz? E porque as garotas tem que ser tão irritantes? - É, mais um aviso. Na verdade, um pedido.
1. Passeio?

Bom dia/tarde/noite povo! Nhaa... Finalmente uma fic com capítulos seqüenciais

Ok, essa fic ocorre num Universo Alternativo e é narrada pelo Sasuke. Ignorem o título, era só para chamar a atenção xD

O casal central não é muito aceito aqui (só vi uma fic deles O.o), mas eu simplesmente A-M-O eles, sabem como é, não deu para resistir.

O Sasuke pode parecer meio OC, mas se não fosse, eu não ia conseguir o que eu quero!!

Aproveitem a fic e por favor deixem reviews!!

Não vou dizer que Naruto não me pertence, todo mundo aqui já sabe mesmo u.u

* * *

**A Pândega do Pônei **

Se tem uma coisa que eu não entendo é porque os completos imbecis dos professores mandam nós lermos coisas como "A Pândega do Pônei". Não que o livro seja mal escrito, longe disso. Porém, o problema já começa no título. Pândega, como poucos devem saber, eu mesmo não sabia, significa patuscada, que por sua vez, é um ajuntamento festivo de pessoas para comer e beber. Ou seja, A Pândega do Pônei é uma festa com pôneis. Agora, me diga, por que uma classe de sétima série tem que ler um livro que fala sobre festas com pôneis?!?

Como a grande maioria dos livros mandados pela escola, é desinteressante e a linguagem usada pela autora, Loney M. Setnick, é maçante e apropriada para crianças de quarta série. Citando as palavras da autora, o livro conta a deliciosa história dos irmãos Sorteabeça quando estes vão a uma festa para ser mimoseados por seus pais bondosos e sensatos e comer quanto bolo conseguirem.

Sinceramente, eu não ligo nem um pouco para as aventuras infantis e com finais felizes de Laurie, Larry e Linda. Também não me importo nem um pouco se eles vão ganhar algum prêmio pelo pônei mais bonito. A única coisa que me chamou a atenção nesse livro, que por acaso estou segurando agora, foi o jeito engraçado do texto. Por exemplo, quando Larry é 'atacado' por milhares de pôneis saltitantes porque ele segurava um pedaço de bolo, Laurie grita nove vezes a palavra "socorro" e uma vez a palavra "cuidado". Além disso, é meio estranho o modo com que as falas são, é como se as pessoas não soubessem falar direito.

- O senhor fez cara feia, mas pelo visto não largou esse livro desde que pedi para lerem, ein Sr. Uchiha? – a voz grave da professora de português me assustou. Kurenai era conhecida por ser tão brava quanto bonita. E ela era muito bonita. Muito mesmo.

- Hm... – eu não sabia o que dizer.. Saiu isso.

- Mas já que o senhor achou tempo para ler, posso concluir que já sabe a matéria. Por que não tira a dúvida da senhorita Hyuuga então?

Senhorita Hyuuga? Desde quando a Hinata tinha coragem de falar na frente da classe toda? Olhei para ela, no canto da primeira fileira de alunos. Parece que eu não a olhei com uma cara muito alegre, pois ela se encolheu e corou. Não que ela faça outra coisa, mas... Hinata é o tipo de garota tímida boazinha. Não se mete em brigas, discussões nem nada do tipo. Cora e pula toda a vez que alguém pronuncia seu nome. Nunca a vi gritar também.

- N-não precisa, p-professora... E-eu já entendi o-o que eu e-estava em dúvida... – a garota tentou consertar.

- Não, não, Srta. O senhor Uchiha vai te esclarecer tudo. – a maldita olhou para mim como se me desafiasse.

- E se eu não quiser responder? – juro que não estava querendo provocar a professora. Juro.

- Para a diretoria agora, Sr. Uchiha. Aproveite e traga o Sr. Uzumaki com você.

Quando passei pela carteira de Hinata, ela se encolheu. Não fiz nada quanto a isso, estava muito ocupado pensando em como iria fazer para não receber nenhuma detenção. No caminho, encontrei a besta do Naruto Uzumaki. Em todas as classes, de todas as escolas, de todos os países existe um Naruto Uzumaki. É o tipo clássico de palhaço-que-sempre-se-dá-mal-no-final-das-brincadeiras-infantis. É a segunda vez que ele cursa a sétima série. Não é a primeira que ele vai para a diretoria nessa semana. E estamos na terça-feira.

Mesmo assim, ele continua se dando bem com absolutamente todo mundo. Isso me dá muito ódio. De vez em quando eu tenho uns ódios estranhos. Esse é um deles. Até porque, eu conheço mais gente que ele, mas mesmo assim me dá muito ódio quando ele aparece. Talvez por isso ele não goste de mim. Eu sempre fui tão gentil com ele.

- Fique longe de mim, retardado. – ta bom, nem tão gentil.

- Óóó!! Mas o que o Sasuke-perfeitinho-gay esta fazendo no caminho para a diretoria??

Não, eu não sou gay. Só não me interesso pelas garotas do meu colégio.

- Agradeça à Hinata. Depois da aula ela ta perdida comigo. – não que eu fosse realmente fazer algo com a pobrezinha. Não estava com raiva dela, além do mais, ela é tão frágil quanto um pires de cristal. É mancada com ela. Mas o retardado vai acreditar.

- Não ouse encostar um só dedo em um fio de cabelo da Hinatinha!

Não falei? Espera aí, Hinatinha? Ele pirou de vez, só pode ser. Que apelido ridículo.

- E quem vai me impedir? Você? Pobre garota, ta perdida mesmo. – adorei a cara de tacho que ele fez.

- Não.. Encoste... Nela... – ele estava gemendo de ódio. Incrível a capacidade dele de se deixar enganar tão facilmente.

- Não se preocupe, sua namoradinha esta a salvo. – e saí andando. Se eu ficasse mais um pouco acho que teria tido o privilégio de ver a cara de babaca dele. Claro que eu sabia que ele gostava mesmo era da Sakura Haruno, mas mesmo assim era divertido irrita-lo daquele jeito.

Falando em irritar, não tem coisa pior que aquela Sakura. Puta Que Pariu, ela me torra a paciência. É Sasuke para lá, Sasuke para cá. Que ódio. Simplesmente eu não agüento mais ela. E o pior, nem um corpo bonito ela tem. Ta legal que o rosto dela não é tão feio, e a testa, mesmo que maior que o normal, não estraga, mas que corpinho de criança. Nada de cintura, pernas finas de mais e sem peito. E o pior é que normalmente ela esta tentando se fazer para cima de mim. Queria saber por que uma garota tão inteligente, sim, ela é um crânio mesmo, faz o mesmo que as garotas mais burras só para chamar a atenção.

Por isso que eu não gosto das garotas do colégio. Devido à convivência constante, elas acabam se acostumando com a gente e ficam cada vez mais atrevidas. Para mim, garota de verdade é aquela que não se joga em cima de ninguém, que é feminina do seu jeito e que não passa a vida inteira pensando só em compras, garotos ou na novela das oito.

O contrário disso é a Ino Yamanaka. A encarnação da loira-gostosa-fútil. Não chego a dizer que é burra. Ela é tudo que uma garota quer ser. Bom corpo, bonita, rica, com mil e um seguidores, porque amigos de verdade ela só tem a Sakura, olhos claros e com pais irresponsáveis que a deixam fazer o que bem entender da vida.

Ino e Sakura vivem brigando. O motivo? Infelizmente não há como negar que seja eu. Mesmo assim, eu já vi elas se apoiarem, sempre escondidas, pois, para toda a escola, são inimigas mortais.

O sinal bate, acabou a aula, devo ter dado uma volta inteira no andar. Já esta na hora de voltar para a sala, antes que o próximo professor chegue. Assim eu faço, mas não preciso ter pressa, é o Kakashi de história agora, e ele sempre se atrasa.

A sala esta uma zona. Os garotos estão novamente brincando de atirar bolinhas de papéis uns nos outros. Antigamente, as meninas gritavam e reclamavam, mas pelo jeito se acostumaram. O único garoto sentado olha para mim e sorri, convencidamente. Aproximo-me dele, com um sorriso parecido.

- O que é, Neji?

- Nada... – ele responde num tom mais frio que o meu.

- O que você tem? Normalmente você estaria discutindo com o Lee.

- O fracassado não veio... – ele sorri provocativo – e eu que não irei atrás dele.

Lee Rock é um cara estranho. Um fracassado de sangue quente. Vive comprando briga com o Neji. Claro que sempre perde, mas continua se dando a audácia de se intitular rival do meu amigo, mesmo que o segundo não agüente mais ver aquelas sobrancelhas ridiculamente gigantes do Rock.

- Uhn.. O que vai fazer com a minha prima?

- Hinata? Nada... Não foi culpa dela...

- Você é bonzinho de mais com ela...

- Se eu não fosse, você me quebrava em dois...

- Humpf...

- Hn... – e me sento na minha cadeira. Animadas nossas conversas, não?

Logo o professor entra na sala, deixa suas coisas sobre a mesa destinada aos educadores e fica parado, a frente de toda a sala. Naruto não agüenta aquele silêncio gigantesco de quinze longos segundos.

- O que temos hoje, Kakashi?!?

- Não faça escândalos, Naruto... – a voz arrastada do professor foi abafada pelos risos, provocados pela cara de indignação do Uzumaki. - Vocês leram o romance que eu passei?

- Mas!! Kakashi, já temos um livro enorme de português para ler!! E ainda aquele romance chatérrimo do século XVIII.. É muita coisa!!

- É por isso que você ainda esta na sétima série, Naruto, seu preguiçoso. Fale Tenten, o que você quer compartilhar agora?

A morena sorriu e abaixou a mão, já erguida no ar a um bocado de tempo.

- Acho que a autora, Anna Sewell, quis passar uma idéia inusitada com esse texto, professor, quer dizer, não existem muitos romances sobre cavalos por aí. E se existirem, tenho certeza que não tratam de um jeito tão meticuloso da natureza sentimental dos animais.

Sim, Tenten Mitsashi é um gênio da literatura.

- Uhn... É... Parabéns... Copiem o que ela acabou de falar e façam um resumo do livro...

Em outras palavras; Façam o que quiser, Tenten já fez todo o trabalho por vocês. Ouço a voz de meu amigo me chamar.

- Uhn... Será que ela é a única que lê essas coisas?

- Acho que é...

- Uhn...

Neji SEMPRE da um jeito de comentar algo da Tenten. Normalmente, algo maldoso.

- Ela não tem vida social.

Não falei?

- Como é, Hyuuga??

Mendei, mendei; ela ouviu.

- Você ouviu...

- Seu nojento, atrevido, grosso, estranho, coruja, doente das faculdades mentais!

- Panda...

Uhn.. Olhando bem... Aqueles coques, cada um pendendo para um lado da cabeça dela... Faz mesmo lembrar um panda...

- Se você não fosse da família da Hinata eu te matava aqui mesmo!!

- T-Tenten.. P-por favor... Acalme-se...

- Humpf... Você esta certa, Hinata, não tenho motivos para me irritar com seu priminho.

Neji só sorriu, malicioso, para a garota. Esta virou antes que pudéssemos ver os pigmentos vermelhos que cobriam seu rosto.

O recreio chegou até que relativamente rápido. Claro, é quinta-feira. É sempre assim, segunda e sexta sempre tudo é muito devagar. Nos outros dias dá uma acelerada.

Incrível, na porta da sala já armaram um barraco. Normalmente demoram uns quinze minutos.

- ... Portanto, sua loirinha oxigenada metida a gostosa, não se meta com o meu irmão!

Temari odiava Ino. Ino odiava Temari. Ciclo perfeito, não concorda?

- Rá! Como se eu fosse gostar de um feioso como o Gaara.

Gaara só arqueou uma sobrancelha. Não se achava feio. Aliás, se achava lindo. Era quase pior que o Neji. Quase.

- Putz... Como garotas são problemáticas...

- CALA A BOCA, SHIKAMARU!

Pobre Nara. Nas raras vezes em que eu falei com ele, me pareceu um cara... Preguiçoso. Nos raros momentos em que eu o vi na classe acordado, ele parecia... Com preguiça. E agora? Ele parecia com sono. Mesmo estando entre as duas. Literalmente.

- Af... Que saco...

Ele realmente é um cara corajoso.

- Vamos sair daqui...

Senti Neji indo embora. O segui. Normalmente aquelas brigas acabavam na mesma; as duas saiam irritadas andando uma para cada lado, acompanhadas de suas adoravelmente irritantes seguidoras.

PAF.

Quê?!?

- Agora aprende a não desmerecer minha família...

Ino, caída no chão, segurava a bochecha avermelhada com as duas mãos. Todos ficamos estaticos. Tudo bem que ela era irritante, mas não precisava bater. Não era assim, porém, que Temari pensava.

Sakura abaixou-se e levantou Ino em seu ombro. A garota segurava o choro, tanto de dor quanto de raiva. Temari desafiou todos com o olhar. Ninguém se atreveu a dizer nada.

A Sabuko virou-se e saiu andando, seguida pelo irmão. O garoto parecia não saber o que fazer. Eu e Neji nos olhamos e decidimos sair de lá definitivamente. Logo alguém da diretoria chegaria e sobraria para os mais lentos.

Nenhuma das loiras voltou do recreio. Provavelmente estavam na diretoria. Era final da última aula, de matemática. Era suposto que estivéssemos fazendo exercícios do livro, mas o professor Iruka fora chamado fora da sala. Incrível a baderna que isso aqui se torna quando não tem nenhum educador.

Voltou minutos depois, porém não a tempo de pegar Naruto pulando de carteira em carteira fugindo do Kiba. Kiba é um garoto estranho. Parece um cachorro. Age como um cachorro. Até cheira como um! Ele e Naruto são os dois mais bagunceiros da classe. Eu e o Neji só não competimos com eles nisso porque não estamos a fim. De resto, ganhamos tudo.

Bom, voltando à quando o Iruka entrou. Naruto e Kiba pularam em suas cadeiras com aquela cara de eu-não-estava-agora-mesmo-pulando-de-mesa-em-mesa deles. Babacas.

- Bem classe – começou o professor com aquele sorriso nojento – Parece que vocês tiveram muita sorte esse ano. O passeio que foi cancelado vai voltar. Uma semana longe da escola!

Bom, muito bom. Aliás, excelente. Parece que o resto da sala concorda comigo. Quanto barulho... Que irritante.

Ta aí, já to de mau humor.

- Bom, mas mesmo assim, classe, prestem atenção. Não é porque é um passeio fora dos limites da escola que vocês não vão estudar. Cada aluno vai ter uma apostila para preencher. Mas, existe o tipo A e o tipo B de apostila. Para não ficar nas mesma duplas do ano inteiro, eu mesmo vou monta-las. Duplas mistas.

Senti toda a segurança que tinha acumulado quando ouvi a palavra "dupla" desabar. Trabalhar com alguém que não era o Neji? Pior.. Uma garota?!?! Nada contra elas, aliás, até gosto muito, mas... São tão frescas, certinhas e mimadas. Além do mais, seja com qualquer uma, ela vai ficar me agarrando. Tortura...

- Uhn.. A primeira dupla... Vejamos.. Já sei! E nada de reclamações, não troco... Tenten e... Neji!

O queixo dele quase encostou no chão. Eu quero estar perto quando eles estiverem trabalhando, vai ser engraçado.

- Professor... Eu não quero trabalhar com a panda.

Neji... Toma cuidado com os seus comentários... Ela já ta com uma veia saltando na testa...

- Neji... Não quero comentários maldosos com a Tenten.

- Não se preocupe professor. Vai ser uma ótima dupla, eu e o viadinho.

Não agüentei. A cara do Neji foi melhor do que a de quando soube com quem ia trabalhar. Tenten tinha ótimos foras. Ri bem alto como toda a classe.

- Já que esta de tão bom humor, Sasuke, vamos ver a sua dupla...

Impressão ou todas as garotas da classe se se endireitaram nas cadeiras?

- Uhn...

Para de gemer e vai logo...

- Já sei... Hinata!

Ela pulou quando ouviu seu nome. Corada, concordou com a cabeça. Eu? Quase ajoelhei no chão de alegria. Consegui bem a ÚNICA garota da classe que não se jogaria para cima de mim, sem ser a Tenten, claro.

Putz, se a Sakura continuar a bater a testa na mesa assim ela vai quebrar. Pobre mesa...

- Sakura.. Você vai com Naruto.

Ta, pobre Sakura. Espera! Nem ligo para ela...

Poxa. Naruto acendeu. Se sorrir mais ele entorta a cara. Seria muito engraçado, na verdade...

Em meio da zuera em que Iruka tentava formar duplas, a porta se abriu e dela entraram Ino e Temari. A bochecha da primeira ainda estava mais rosada que o normal.

Assim que a última dupla foi anunciada, Ino e Kiba por sinal, o sinal de término das aulas bateu. Esperei que todos os desesperados saíssem antes, não queria ser atropelado. Assim que perdi a camiseta laranja berrante de Naruto de vista, levantei e pendurei a mochila no ombro.

Estava saindo quando senti algo tocar meu ombro levemente.

- Sa-sa-sa-Sasuke! E-eu queria dizer que estou f-feliz em f-fazer dupla c-com você!

Hinata e sua mania de ficar feliz com tudo. Absolutamente tudo. Por exemplo, se estivéssemos presos em um barco a remo com um furo do tamanho da lua num mar repleto de tubarões, ela estaria feliz por ainda não estarmos dentro d'água.

- Ei, Hinata, pare de dar em cima do Sasuke...

Ela, para variar, corou com o comentario do primo.

- Ne-Neji! Eu n-não estava...!

- Deixa a garota em paz, Neji... Vai fazê-la explodir de vergonha...

Se ela explodisse, eu teria que fazer tudo sozinho!

- O-obrigada... Sasuke...

Incrível, ela falou meu nome sem gaguejar!

- Humpf... Vamos logo Hinata, antes que seu pai me mate...

Ele a puxou pelo braço para fora da sala. Neji tinha muito ciúme da prima, mesmo que não admitisse e justificasse seus atos como "ordens do meu tio".

- O urubu parece cada dia mais ranzinza...

Uma voz feminina me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

- Você não sabe o quanto...

- Não sei como você o agüenta...

- Do mesmo jeito com que você vai ter que agüentar, Tenten...

A morena sorriu para mim. Neji não sabe, mas eu e ela somos grandes amigos. Aliás, ninguém além de nós sabe. Talvez, se ele descobrir, fique bravo porque eu estou "traindo" ele com "ela". Não entendam mal, ok? Já disse que não sou gay e ele também não é. Eu acho...

A conheci em um acampamento de verão. Eu tinha uns sete anos na época, não gostava de garotas. Achava as nojentas. Sabe aquela velha história que garotas dão sapinho? Então...

Daí, eu estava feliz da vida no laguinho, destruindo alegremente castelinhos de lama que os outros garotos faziam, quando fui destruir o dela. Eu só não contava com que a garota fosse se levantar, enlameada com o material usado para construir o "prédio", viesse até mim e me desse um tapa. Sim, eu fiquei traumatizado e ela acabou com toda a minha felicidade inocente e infantil. Daí, ela começou a falar um monte sobre os direitos humanos de se construir castelinhos de lama na beiro do lago e eu fiquei olhando para ela com uma cara de você-é-louca-e-eu-tenho-medo-de-você. Eu nunca mais destruí castelinhos perto daquele lugar.

Nos dias seguintes ao incidente, uns garotos mais velhos ficaram no meu pé porque uma das minhas vítimas era o caçulinha do grupinho deles. Numa tarde, eles me encurralaram e queriam brincar de quem tira meu pâncreas primeiro. Só que antes que meu sistema digestivo ficasse sem um órgão anexo, uma pedrinha foi atirada na cabeça minúscula do "chefe". Ele saiu correndo e chorando e os outros foram atrás. Tenten chegou logo em seguida, sorrindo para mim. Claro que eu fiquei irritado, salvo por uma garota! Mas nós logo ficamos amigos. Assim que ela me ensinou a tacar pedrinhas nas cabeças alheias, claro.

Bom, a partir daquele dia, sempre mantivemos esse laço de amizade. E não, eu não estou devendo mais nada para ela, já a ajudei bastante. Principalmente quando ela entrou no colégio, há dois anos e eu fiz com que ela conhecesse Hinata, a melhor amiga dela atualmente.

- Sasuke... Às vezes eu acho que você é um anjo...

- Acha?

- Não...

Típico dela falar algo assim. Me dá um ódio...

- Mas, fala aí, pandinha, o que achou de fazer duplinha com o Neji?

- Panda é a mãe! Você que não me venha com esse apelido ridículo do viadinho!

- Você é tão gentil...

- Arigatou.

Maldita mania de falar japonês.

- Bem... Eu to indo, Sasuke. Vemos-nos amanhã... Se eu sobreviver à notícia que eu ainda estou digerindo...

- Ok... Falou e tenta não ter uma indigestão...

- Claro, vou fazer o possível...

Depois dessa conversa extremamente agradável, voltei para casa, de onde não saí. Maldita hora que eu contei para minha mãe do passeio. Aliás, maldita mania de arrumar a mala uma semana antes da viagem.

É, não foi uma tarde nada divertida. Não que eu tenha muitas, sabe... Que irritante.

**Fim 8D**

* * *

Bom, espero que tenham gostado! n.n Porque eu gostei de escrevê-la.

Qualquer crítica e/ou sugestão, podem falar. MAS POR FAVOR DEIXEM REVIEWS!

Arigatou n.n

Bjuxxxx

Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari


	2. 1º Dia confusões

Desculpem pela demora, mas aqui está o capítulo! Sem mais delongas, vamos à leitura!!

Ps: Naruto não me pertence, não que isso seja uma novidade, mas... Eu supero... Um dia.

* * *

**Capítulo II: Primeiro dia**

Cheguei bem mais cedo do que gostaria naquele dia. Quatro e quarenta entrava pelos portões da escola. Bocejando, sentei numa das mesas destinadas às pessoas que se atrevem a comer aquelas coisas, se podem ser consideradas assim, que servem na cantina. Segurei minha mala, vendo se estava bem fechada. Finalmente parei um pouco para pensar desde que a semana se iniciara. No dia posterior à notícia da viajem, todos os professores resolveram nos passar informações sobre o local. Além de que, chegara a circular de permissão e que dizia a quantia do passeio.

Essa burocracia da escola me dá ódio. E muito. Tudo bem que a autorização dos responsáveis seja até importante, mas termos que pagar a mais para estudar? E a mensalidade bem generosa que nossos pais pagam por mês, vai para onde? Quero dizer, não que eu não saiba que pagamos o transporte, os monitores que vão conosco, a estadia no hotel, a comida, as trilhas e o aluguel do equipamento de segurança, além do salário extra para os professores que vão passar uma semana longe de suas famílias, mas, mesmo assim, se fizermos as contas, todas as mensalidades de todos os alunos do colégio não pagariam isso, além do salário normal dos funcionários e da manutenção do espaço da escola?

Todavia, ficar aqui, gastando meus neurônios com pensamentos que mesmos levados à diretoria não mudariam em nada a nossa situação, me irrita. Não, irritar, não irrita, entedia. Abri minha mochila e peguei um amontoado de folhas, entrelaçadas por uma espiral. Folheei procurando algo interessante. Nada. Li quatro ou cinco perguntas. Lentamente, meu cérebro foi lembrando das respostas que os professores deixaram subentendidas. Essa habilidade de entender o que a maioria não entende é uma das coisas que eu gosto de mim. O problema é que, quando se fala com uma garota, ela fala tantas coisas ocultas que eu acabo me perdendo. Com Tenten já é difícil, imagine com uma garota que eu nem conheço?

Tá, chega de pensamentos deprimentes, são dez para as cinco da manhã, eu estou com sono e ninguém à vista.

- BOM-DIA SASUKE!! – a voz da Sakura invade meus ouvidos de uma maneira inexplicavelmente aguda.

Correção; são nove para as cinco da manhã, estou com sono, dor de ouvido e ninguém legal à vista.

Resmungo qualquer coisa, tentando fazê-la perceber que não é bem-vinda. Até parece que ela se toca.

- Como vai? Dormiu bem? Como foi a noite? Foi confortável? Sonhou com alguma coisa? Ou com alguém? Foi comigo? Foi um sonho bom? Ou foi um pesadelo? Já tomou café da manhã? Está com fome? Quer que eu volte para casa e te prepare algo? Por que chegou tão cedo? Está ansioso com a viajem? Quer sentar do meu lado?

Tortura. Só essa palavra define a minha situação após aquela enxurrada de perguntas sem fim. E ela não para! Será que acha que eu presto atenção em alguma das perguntas?

- Já vou sentar do lado do Neji...

- Aaaaa!

Até que com essa cara de desentendida ela fica... Bonitinha. Deus queria que nem ela, nem ninguém, saiba que eu pensei isso.

- Mas, Sasuke! Por que você chegou tão cedo?? Achei que você ia chegar tarde, já que não se preocupa muito com horários! O que ouve, Sasuke?

Como alguém consegue usar o mesmo nome duas vezes na mesma pergunta, repetida, por acaso, e num fôlego só?

- Ele caiu da cama!!

Ah não, o Naruto também não. Falta quem agora? A Ino?

- Sakura-testuda! Saia de perto do meu Sasuke!!

Eu e meu cérebro amaldiçoado... Epa! A Ino tá muito gos... Gata, naquela saia curtíssima e na regata colada no corpo. Aprovei o decote... E até que a Sakura não tá tão mal nessa calça justa jeans e a blusa de alça. Só faltou peito. Mas tinha que ser tão reta assim?!

Que ótimo, elas já começaram a discutir. Em duas frases, ouvi meu nome umas cinco vezes. Naruto senta ao meu lado, não parece estar querendo briga. Tá desanimado, afinal, elas ignoraram a presença dele.

- Afe... Que sono...

Típico dele, frase idiota para puxar assunto.

- Então por que acordou tão cedo?

Tá certo que eu queria saber, mas não acredito que to falando com ele. E sem provocação.

- Cai da cama...

Fala sério. Só esse retardado mesmo.

- Uhn... A Ino tá...

- Muito... Mas eu prefiro a Sakura...

- Por quê? Mó prancha...

Só o Naruto mesmo para gostar dela. Impressionante.

- Sakura não é prancha!! Ela tem alguma coisa sim!

É, na testa... Já viu o tamanho?

- Uhn... Você quem sabe...

Paramos com meu comentário. O ônibus chegou e fomos por nossas malas dentro dele. Peguei um lugar no fundo, Sakura e Ino sentaram-se próximas à mim, só que mais para frente. Naruto escolheu as duas cadeiras ao lado das minhas.

Einstein tem razão, o tempo é relativo. Os dez minutos que eu passei esperando algum ser inteligente chegar à escola, pareceram correr exatamente iguais aos quarenta que aguardei até a partida definitiva do ônibus, quando todos já estavam dentro dele.

A viajem até nosso novo local de estudos, um hotel-fazenda que foi especialmente reservado para nós, foi até que tranqüila. Claro que teve aquelas musiquinhas estilo "A árvore da montanha" ou uma com uma estrada, uma "arvrê", um "gaio", um ninho, um ovo, uma gema, um sol, a cor amarela... E repita tudo isso incessantemente até não agüentar mais.

Também jogamos "topa tudo por banheiro". Jogamos uma vírgula, eles jogaram. Que coisa ridícula, se trancar num banheiro fedido e ter que pagar o maior mico na frente do ônibus inteiro. Pelo menos foi engraçado ver o Shino fingir fazer um strip-tease.

O Shino... É um cara estranho. Por vários motivos na verdade. Um deles é a obsessão por regras. Tudo e absolutamente qualquer coisa tem que seguir regras. Uma vez fiz um trabalho em grupo com ele. Digamos que eu nunca, na minha longa vida de treze anos bem vividos, tinha visto algo tão meticulosamente preparado.

Ganhei nota máxima. Não é legal?

Outra coisa estranha. Ele tem uma adoração por insetos. Se você pisa sem querer numa formiga, você entra na lista negra dele. Por isso e mais a mania de ser sério e de aparecer do nada, falando com aquela voz assustadoramente grossa alguns dizem que ele é um alienígena vindo de um ovo. Eu particularmente discordo. Para mim, ele veio de alguma seita de "seguidores de regras amantes de insetos".

Mas então, voltando ao que realmente importa, eu e a minha história, chegamos ao hotel sem grandes atrasos. Fomos direto para o restaurante, todos estávamos famintos e o Naruto estava morrendo. De fome. E fazendo o maior escândalo por isso.

Queria que tivesse morrido.

Peguei meu prato e me servi. Olhei para a mesa onde Neji estava sentado. Que estranho, a Tenten e a Hinata estão com ele. Não, vocês não entenderam. A Tenten! A Hinata não importa, mas a Tenten?!

Desde que eles não se matem, o problema não é meu mesmo. Dei de ombros e sentei ao lado do Hyuuga que não estava exatamente feliz com sua companhia feminina.

To falando, ele está apaixonado. Mas você acha que ele ouve? Claro que ouve! Não é surdo. É burro por não admitir, mas surdo não é.

Depois do almoço, onde por acaso, Naruto não destruiu nada, todos fomos para os quartos. A viajem foi bem longa, tínhamos duas horas de descanso, para banho, instalação e afins. Mas era uma exceção, nos outros dias seriam só uma hora.

Dividia meu quarto com Neji (Não? Sério? Que estranho isso...) e Gaara. Até que conviver com o ruivo não seria difícil. Ele não fala.

Ao lado do nosso, ficava o quarto do Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba e Chouji. Ou seja, quarto do palhaço, o preguiçoso, o cão e o gordo. Sim, porque gordura + batatinhas Chouji. Que tortura seria agüentar o barulho deles...

O último quarto poderia ser definido como o dos excluídos-e-rejeitados-pelas-garotas. Era composto por Lee, Shino e Kankuro que é o irmão mais velho repetente de Gaara. É só ele chegar que as meninas somem. Que quarto deprimente, ainda bem que eu não estou lá.

De qualquer jeito, depois de duas horas de puro tédio e carteado, porque eu, Neji e Gaara não tínhamos absolutamente mais nada para fazer além de jogar cartas (bendito baralho do Sabaku), fomos autorizados à descer, jantar e ir assistir a palestra onde nossos professores iriam explicar o que diabos fomos fazer ali afinal.

Depois do jantar, onde descobri que havia acabado a luz no andar das meninas, o de baixo, durante o banho e várias delas não puderam fazer chapinha no cabelo. Isso explica aquela coisa loira na cabeça Ino.

Após muito tédio no restaurante, eu e Neji fomos para o teatro, onde sentamos bem no fundo. Tenten e Hinata se juntaram a nós depois que eu as chamei. Estava afim de me divertir com as discussões do Hyuuga e da Mitsashi. Nossa conversa "superanimada" durou apenas alguns instantes até que ouvíssemos um som extremamente agudo e alto.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! QUE NOOOJO!!!

O que a Ino queria agora?

- UMA BARATA!! QUE NOJO! QUE NOOOOJO!!

Sakura se juntou a sinfonia. Ótimo, logo todas as garotas estariam subindo nas cadeiras e gritando.

Não que seja ruim, levando em conta o tamanho da saia da Temari e que ela tá aqui na minha frente...

- AAAAAAAAAH!!!!

Não falei? Só dá para ver garotas. Merda, a Temari grudou no Shikamaru. Espera, ela fez o que?? Cadê uma câmera quando eu preciso? Fala sério. Essa tinha direito de ir para a internet!

E a Ino continua pulando e esperneando na frente, com aquele mini shorts. E a Sakura junto, mas ela está com uma calça jeans. Nossa, mas como gritam.

Olhei para o lado, Tenten está meio petrificada, mas como Neji está olhando para ela e a garota teima em demonstrar que não-é-só-mais-uma-garotinha-fresca-e-medrosa para que ele não a zoe, ela ainda não gritou. Não que eu ache que ela iria gritar, mas nunca se sabe...

Senti algo grudar no meu braço. Controlo meu instinto natural de me soltar e olho para quem ou o que estava bloqueando a minha passagem de sangue. Hinata.

Nossa, não lembrava que ela estava ali. E nem que era tão forte, ai meu braço...

O rosto normalmente corado dela está branco. Ela está quase chorando.

- Hinata... – eu tento chama-la, mas nessa confusão ta difícil. Seguro o rosto dela, fazendo com que chegue mais perto e me encare, talvez assim ela ouça – Não precisa ficar assim, a barata está lá na frente...

- Minha prima tem insectofobia e tire a cara de perto da dela, Uchiha.

Como o Neji faz uma voz tão assustadora do nada nas minhas costas? Ele quer me matar??

A gritaria parou. Olhei para frente, Ino parecia ter engasgado com alguma coisa. Sakura a olhava com extremo nojo assim como todos os outros.

Não... Será que...? Bem, até que é possível... Já que ela estava com a bocona aberta pulando feito uma retardada... Mas será que era uma barata voadora?

- A INO ENGULIU A BARATA! – gritou Naruto enquanto apontava e ria da loira. Silêncio todos! – uma voz grossa veio da porta. Os professores entraram no teatro seguindo Asuma, o cara que ia ser nosso guia.

- Levem essa menina até a diretora Tsunade! – Kurenai disse para Sakura e Sasame, uma ruiva de olhos castanhos bonitinha que diziam ter uma queda pelo Uzumaki. As duas obedeceram e levaram a Yamanaka. Eu sentiria pena dela se não fossem os vários apuros que a loira tinha me deixado. Meu lado mal falou mais alto dessa vez.

Demorou um pouco para que todos calassem suas bocas após o incidente, mas com sua voz-super-potente-e-altamente-grossa, Asuma logo começou seu discurso sem fim, achando realmente que alguém estava interessado.

Nunca dormi tão bem como naquela palestra.

Quando acordei, vi Hinata com o olhar vidrado no cara que ainda falava. Pelo que parecia, ela tinha absolvido todas as informações. Ótimo, seria útil quando fossemos preencher a apostila.

Mal sabia eu que, na verdade, os olhos perolados dela estavam mirando um certo loiro bagunceiro, que por sua vez, babava pela menina de cabelos rosados sentada na primeira carteira.

Que coisa irritante.

**Fim do segundo Capítulo**

* * *

Bem pessoal, devo pedir desculpas pela demora!! 

Mas eu tenho uma desculpa! Fui viajar! Sim, sim, mais de uma semana longe de casa e do meu PC, conseqüentemente da minha fic. Foi torturante para mim, ah se foi. x.x

Ainda nada muito romântico para os dois pombinhos, mas agüentem lá! Próximo cap, mais emoções principalmente para um certa tímida sortuda n.n

Mas o importante é que o segundo capítulo está aqui, espero que tenham gostado n.n

Deixem reviews, por favoor!!!

Falando nelas, agradeço à:

Lovenly os casais são: SasuHina, SakuNaru (eu acho..x.x), NejiTenten, ShikaTema (se eu conseguir) e InoGaara (esse eu faço com certeza xD)

Mei.u.uV n.n continuei. Sim, sim é SasuHina xD

S2GabiS2 é exatamente assim que eu penso! SasuSaku já deu, revolução nos casais ò.ó

XXKiTSunEXx (acertei seu nome? O.o) agora vc está lendo xD

#nana# Nhaa.. Desculpe, mas dessa vez a fic é sim SasuHina, mas vc supera, onegai continua a ler! #Olhos Marejados# E os parágrafos do Shino são especialmente feitos para vc 8D

Hinata Himura xDD brigada pela review, rolei de rir com ela! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

Lana-sama o.o Não estoure!! Quem vai me mandar reviews??? i.i Tomara que ria bastante com esse cap também n.n

Deby-chan Agora, anseie pelo terceiro xD Tomara que tenha gostado desse!!

Quel Ahn... Atualizar? Data, horário e local? Que tal; hoje, aqui e agora? xD Bem, o próximo sai o mais rápido possível, é só eu tomar vergonha na cara e por minhas idéias no Word n.n'

Antes que perguntem, não, eu não odeio a Ino.

Não muito. n.n

Bjuxxxxxxxxxx

Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari


	3. 2º Dia descobertas

Hehe (riso nervoso) Não me matem pela demora... Hehe...

Só porque eu passei uma semana na casa da minha amiga e depois, de sexta até hoje no sítio do meu avô sem internet, eu não desanimei e terminei o capítulo para hoje! Não ta bom para vocês me desculparem? '

Espero que sim!! Boa leitura!!

"Nurato ãno em ptenerce" (se você entendeu é porque tem o cérebro mais desenvolvido do que um macaco, parabéns, você é um ser humano! n.n)

* * *

**Capítulo III: Segundo dia**

Merda... Merda. Merda! Merda! Merda! E para coroar, merda! E antes que você pergunte, sim, estou de mau-humor. E tudo graças àquele monstro que entrou no meu quarto. Ai que ódio, não dá vontade nem de contar... Foi mais ou menos assim:

Eu dormia tranqüilamente sonhando muito feliz com o dia em que Ino e Sakura iriam finalmente largar do meu pé, Naruto ia ficar mudo e Neji se transformaria numa versão mais feia e tosca do Lee, quando ouvi um ruído perto da porta do quarto. Abri os olhos lentamente, estava com sono demais para raciocinar. Olhei para os lados.

Neji dormia como uma pedra na cama ao lado. Um filete de baba escorria pela boca entreaberta e eu podia jurar que ele murmurou um "Tenten" antes de virar para o outro lado e abraçar o segundo travesseiro que vinha nas camas.

Gaara, por sua vez, não estava dormindo. Pelo barulho do banheiro, deveria estar tomando um banho. Mirei o relógio, seis e cinqüenta e sete.

Mas esse garoto não dorme, não? Eu lembrei de ontem à noite. Eu e o Neji deitamos as duas da manhã, depois de finalmente conseguirmos achar algo interessante na TV para assistirmos. E o Gaara, depois de toda a baderna que eu e o Hyuuga fizemos, ficou sentado na janela, olhando para a lua. Que coisa romântica.

Um minuto, já volto. Vou vomitar.

Pronto. De qualquer jeito, o Sabako continuou de pé até eu realmente pegar no sono e olha que deveriam ser lá pelas três e meia da madrugada.

E sim, eu demoro a dormir. Quando eu estou deitado, eu costumo pensar e, muitas coisas e, viajar, quase literalmente.

Mas, voltado ao meu episódio nem-um-pouco-feliz, eu estava lá, dormindo como um anjo quando ouvi o tal barulho e fui ver o que era. Me aproximei da porta, que era de onde o ruído vinha, e fui abri-la quando...

POW

Nossa cara, a porta veio na minha direção e tão forte, eu pulei para trás. Mesmo assim, doeu aquela prancha de madeira batendo no meu nariz. Ouvi os ossos racharem, ta ligado?

E para piorar, de trás da porta assassina de narizes perfeitos e inocentes, surgiu um demônio.

Ele deveria ser da altura do Kakashi, mas essa era a única semelhança. Tinha cabelos negros tão lisos e finos que voavam toda a vez que se mexia, sobrancelhas grossas e escuras. Olhos pequenos, como de um porco do mal. E o pior de tudo, era aquele sorriso de comercial de pasta de dentes cegante e o dedão erguido, num sinal positivo.

Este, eu vim a descobrir mais tarde, era nosso monitor particular masculino, Maito Gai. A felicidade e animação encarnada num completo retardado.

Bom, depois dessa pequena tortura matinal, Gai acordou Neji que só não o matou, porque estava com preguiça de levantar. Mas se fosse eu, teria matado. O cara arrancou as cobertas dele e depois o travesseiro! Isso é desumano...

Acabamos descendo para o café com um pouco de mau-humor a mais do que o esperado de dois adolescentes acordados a força após uma noite de sono mau-dormido devida aos roncos atômicos dos caras do quarto ao lado. Até que a comida era boa.

Mas não o suficiente para melhorar nossas caras. Principalmente depois que Naruto descobriu meu "encontro" com a porta desta manhã e não perdeu a chance de me encher. E, é claro, as insuportáveis garotas que vieram dar seu apoio ao meu, aparentemente, grave e profundo ferimento. Não que estivesse doendo, mas...

Acabei descobrindo que o passeio do dia seria à uma cachoeira que tinha lá perto, a Queda do Coração. Sakura e Ino suspiraram ao ouvir esse nome. Para mim, pareceu que era uma maldição, do tipo, "aqui todo o amor do mundo cai e se quebra". Imagino o Shino vestido de Drácula falando isso num fundo de terror e dando uma risada maléfica. Z.u.a.d.o.

Pegamos um ônibus particular para chegar ao rio que ficava a tal cachoeira. Dentro do qual, fomos separados em grupos. Fiquei com Hinata (que óbvio, ela é minha dupla), Sakura, Naruto, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino e Kiba. Neji e Tenten acabaram ficando no outro grupo, e não pareceram muito felizes com isso. Pelo menos, Neji pode ficar na companhia do Gaara, que faz dupla com a Sasame. Eu estou sozinho aqui.

Espera! Eu posso andar com a Hinata. Nossa, eu tenho que parar de esquecer que ela existe. Ela não merece isso.

De qualquer forma, depois de quase uma hora de rodovias, o meu grupo embarcou num barco de porte médio que ia direto para a cachoeira. Ia ser muito legal, já que tinha uma parte descoberta onde, quem quisesse podia ficar e se molhar, e com o calor que fazia ali, eu não via a hora.

Isso me deixou curioso. No hotel era um frio do cassete, mas na cidade o calor é de matar. Engraçado, né?

Mesmo morrendo de calor, minha nota estava em jogo ali, então eu e Hinata resolvemos responder logo as perguntas. Resolvemos a vírgula, eu resolvi, já que ela não fala.

- Hinata, você tem idéia da quatro? – eu perguntei, abrindo a apostila. Tínhamos achado um local bem tranqüilo e seco para respondermos as questões.

- A-acho que é... – ela corou, para variar – p-por causa... d-das correntes.. m-marítimas..

Não entendi porque tanta vergonha, estava certa. Claro que eu sabia a resposta. Estava testando ela. Quero dizer, não queria uma dupla burra, não ia dar certo e eu teria todo o trabalho.

Passamos mais algum tempo respondendo às questões. Ouvimos gritos e exclamações do lado de fora do barco. Estávamos chegando perto da cachoeira. Graças a Deus, estou derretendo! Segurei Hinata pelo braço, acho que ela morreu, porque tive que puxá-la.

Lá fora, vi Naruto pulando feito um idiota no parapeito, todo excitado. Sakura olhava para ele com uma cara que parecia que a menina queria morrer. Sabe que eu compartilho do desejo dela?

Shikamaru e Temari estavam discutindo pela... Décima quinta vez naquela hora? É, acho que sim. Eles só fazem isso na vida!

- S-shikamaru e Temari f-formam um belo c-casal, n-não acha Sasuke?

Olhei para a garota sem entender. Desde quando Hinata Hyuuga se mete na vida dos outros? Mas tudo bem, desde que não seja na minha.

- Uhn... Você acha? Para mim os campeões são o Neji e a Tenten...

Ela sorriu. Pela primeira vez a vi sorrir. Não é que ficava bonitinha?

- N-neji sempre gostou da Tenten... É o que eu acho... – ela se sobressaltou – Mas, por favor, não fale para ele que eu disse isso!

Ela parecia desesperada. Melhor concordar.

- Não se preocupe, não sou de entregar ninguém... Estamos chegando perto da cachoeira... Você tem certeza quer se molhar?

Afinal, ela estava com uma blusa regata amarela bem clara, se molhasse poderia ficar transparente e... Espera, por que eu estou me preocupando com isso?? Ah, é por que é a Hinata...

Não que ela seja especial por isso!! Mas ela... Ela... É a prima do Neji, não dá para pensar sacanagem com a prima do seu melhor amigo... Ou será que dá?

Senti algo gelado pingar na minha nuca. Virei para trás e dei de cara com uma coisa extremamente molhada e em uma quantidade assustadoramente gigante.

Água. Estávamos praticamente dentro da cachoeira.

_Momento Salvando a Vida do Sasuke_

Caralho, como isso é bom... Sinto como se não estivesse mais derretendo!

_Fim do Momento Salvando a Vida do Sasuke_

Enquanto eu dava graças aos céus pela água, senti algo grudar nas minhas costas. Olhei para trás e vi Hinata, extremamente vermelha, com os braços a frente do peito.

Nossa, eu tinha esquecido dela, pobrezinha, deve estar morrendo de vergonha.

- Hinata, calma, já está quase acabando... – ela se arrepiou quando falei aquilo no ouvido dela, nossa, deveria estar com frio – Desculpe... – eu acabei abraçando ela. É, abraçando sim, passando meus braços pelo tronco dela e a trouxe mais para perto de mim.

Ela pareceu relaxar um pouco. Após alguns minutos, saímos da água. Abri os olhos. Todos olhavam para nós com caras estranhas. Nos primeiros segundos não entendi, mas logo lembrei que eu _ainda_ abraçava a Hyuuga.

A soltei num impulso, ela olhou para mim sem entender, mas logo caiu a ficha. Ela corou mais um pouco do que já estava. E eu senti meu rosto esquentar.

Que coisa estranha. Meu rosto esquentar... Nunca aconteceu, será que estou com febre?!?

Quando fui ver, Hinata havia saído correndo, para a parte coberta do barco. Meu primeiro impulso foi de ir atrás dela, mas senti algo me agarrando por trás.

- COMO VOCÊ OUSA?!?!?!?! A HINATA É UMA GAROTA PURA E INOCENTE!! NÃO VOLTE A TOCAR NELA!!! – Naruto gritava enquanto me estrangulava.

O loiro só esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe. Sou mais forte que ele. Virei as costas para a parede do barco e prensei ele na parede. Deu certo, ele me soltou. Eu virei para ele e só não voei em seu pescoço porque o Gai me segurou gritando coisas como "Não é assim que devemos usar nossa força da juventude!".

De repente, senti uma massa de fios cor-de-rosa tampar minha visão.

- SAAAAASUKE!!! QUE BOM QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM!! EU FIQUEI PREOCUPADA!! MAS O QUE SERÁ QUE DEU NA BESTA DO NARUTO??? – Sakura gritava enquanto tentava quebrar minhas costas, vulgo; me abraçar.

- Sakura...

- Siiiiim??

- Você está quebrando minhas costas...

Ela me soltou a tempo, mas alguns segundos e eu juro que iria ouvir minhas costelas de partindo.

- Testuda!! Não ouse matar o meu Sasuke!! – gritou Ino. Vi Kiba tentando acalma-la, em vão. Ele pareceu desistir e foi ajudar o Naruto a se levantar.

- Me larguem! As duas! – eu gritei e fui atrás da Hinata. Sentia meu coração pesar.

Deveria ser porque, se o Neji descobrisse, ele iria me matar. É, era isso... Eu acho.

Não vi as coisas da Hinata ao lado das minhas, mas percebi um rastro de água em direção ao banheiro feminino. Fui até lá e bati na porta.

- Hinata? É você quem está aí?

A voz assustada dela respondeu fracamente.

- S-sim, Sasuke... E-eu não t-tenho uma toalha...

- Vem comigo... Eu arranjo uma para você... É melhor você não ocupar o banheiro, tem algumas meninas aqui fora passando mal.

Eu olhava para a garota que tinha a cara num tom esverdeado e que mirava para o banheiro com um olhar ansioso e necessitado.

A Hyuuga abriu a porta. A blusa dela estava realmente transparente, mas eu só dei uma espiadinha. E meu Deus...

Não! Ela é a H.i.n.a.t.a Lembra?

Fomos até minha mala e eu emprestei minha toalha a ela. Todos olhavam para nós e cochichavam e eu definitivamente não estava gostando nem um pouco daquilo. Porra, é a minha vida, meu problema.

Mas tudo bem, melhor não se irritar. Você ficou de cuidar da Hinata e é melhor ela não ficar com medo de você.

Levei a garota para fora, assim, as roupas dela secariam mais rápido. Além do mais, tinha bastante gente parta me distrair, assim, não ficaria vendo... Ela, vamos por assim.

É, eu estava certo. Temari e Ino haviam começado a brigar. Acho que dessa vez era a competição de quem era a mais puta, por ambas estufavam o peito, fazendo com que suas blusas transparentes mostrassem cada vez mais os sutiãs negros.

- Sua puta! Ninguém mandou você cair em cima do Shikamaru! – gritou Temari. Definitivamente, eu prefiro olhar para ela.

- E o que você tem a ver com isso, vadiazinha??

Temari pareceu um pouco desconcertada pela pergunta da Yamanaka. Não é estranho? Temari se desconcertar?

- Oras! Você está toda molhada e ele estava segurando a MINHA apostila! Poderia tê-la molhado!

Essa não colou Sabaku, e acho que você percebeu. Mas eu não falo nada, não estou afim de levar um soco. A porta na cara já foi o bastante.

Sakura, ao lado de Ino, segura as mãos perto do peito, observando a cena apreensiva. Naruto estava do lado dela, assim como Kiba, ambos olhavam maravilhados para as duas loiras. E não eram os únicos.

- Olha, quem diria?? – Ino comentou, cínica como sempre – A orgulhosa Temari caindo de amores pelo Shikamru!

- Repita isso sua puta paga!

- O que?!? Você está afim do S-h-i-k-a-m-a-r-u? Está bem! Você está afim do S-h-i-k-a-m-a-r-u!!!

- P-por favor... I-ino... T-temari...

As duas viraram para minha direção com expressões demoníacas. O que a Hinata estava fazendo? Tentando nos matar?!

- P-por favor.. P-parem de brigar... P-por favor...

É nessa hora que as duas voam para cima da Hinata. Estou vendo tudo.

- Claro... Hinata...

Que??? A Temari... Parou?

- Sim, desculpe!

Ino p-pediu de-desculpas para a H-Hinata?

E por que eu estou gaguejando?

As duas loiras, para minha total surpresa, sorriram para a Hyuuga e saíram andando. E eu posso dizer que isso foi a coisa mais estranha que eu já vi. Olhei impressionado para Hinata. Como uma garotinha frágil daquela tinha tamanho poder? Nem eu faria melhor!

- O-o que foi... S-Sasuke? - ela sorriu envergonhada para mim. Também, eu estava a encarando com a boca entreaberta a no mínimo um minuto e meio...

- Incrível... – foi só o que eu consegui falar.

Depois disso, conseguimos manter uma conversa civilizada. Ela começou a gaguejar menos, o que foi muito bom, ficou mais fácil de entender e menos lento.

Nem vi quando, como e onde, mas quando descemos do barco, eu ainda estava pensando na conversa que eu tive com Hinata. Era incrivelmente fácil falar com ela. Talvez, até mais do que com a Tenten, já que a de olhos claros não fazia joguinhos e nem usava frases com segundas intenções enquanto dialogamos. Definitivamente, tenho que falar mais com ela.

Avistei Neji de frente a Tenten. O barco deles deveria ter chegado pouco antes do nosso. A garota estava vermelha, mas eu não consegui distinguir o motivo de onde estava. Neji, ouse falar qualquer merda para ela que eu mato você.

Bom, matar, matar, não. Mas que vou com essa intenção para cima dele, pode crer que vou.

Puxei Hinata pela mão até eles, antes que meu amigo machuque Tenten de verdade. Pelo o que me consta, por trás da fachada de forte e segura, a Mitsashi é mais insegura que a Hyuuga.

Inacreditável... Os dois estavam... Sorrindo? Que coisa... Estranha. É o apocalipse! Com certeza é!

Neji e Tenten sorrindo um para o outro? Ino e Temari obedecendo a Hinata? A própria Hyuuga se metendo na vida dos outros? Sinais claros que o fim do mundo se aproxima.

- Hey, parece que vocês dois se divertiram no barco! – mesmo que o mundo acabe, eu não posso deixar essa chance passar. Eles ficaram tão putos pelo meu comentário.

- E pelo jeito, não fomos os únicos! – Tenten sorriu insinuante para mim. Mas por que..?

Só aí que eu percebi que Hinata estava agarrada ao meu braço.

- Uhn... Ela está com frio a mais de meia hora, eu estou sem casacos aqui...

Mentira. Mas eles não precisam saber.

- Humpf... Venha comigo, Hinata... – Neji puxou a prima para perto do ônibus, provavelmente onde estava sua mala com um casaco dele.

Tenten se aproximou sorrindo de mim. Um sorriso malicioso. Um sorriso que eu não gostei.

- Uhn... Pelo jeito, você se deu muito bem nesse passeio sem o Neji...

É, Tenten, dois podem jogar esse jogo.

- E você também se deu muito bem, só que _com_ ele...

Ela corou. Bem feito, quem mandou querer brincar com fogo e... O que eu estou falando??

Infelizmente, antes que eu pudesse perguntar algo para a morena, Neji e Hinata voltaram, ela ainda sem o casaco.

Vão matar a menina de frio, to falando... Não, espera... Essa foi só uma desculpa que eu dei, tinha esquecido.

- Não tenho nenhum casaco. Sasuke, você é a dupla dela, é culpa sua se ela se molhou. Cuide dela. Tenten, os monitores estão chamando.

- É mesmo, esqueci que no ônibus vai a mesma turma do barco nos vemos no hotel! – ela sorriu para Hinata e eu e foi para dentro do ônibus.

Eu desejei que este virasse e saísse rolando estrada a baixo. Que ódio.

- Sasuke... É m-melhor nós i-irmos para o ônibus também...

Concordei com o comentário da Hinata com a cabeça, e entramos no ônibus. A olhei por um instante.

Hinata é uma garota. Tá, eu sei que isso é óbvio, mas antes, eu não a via assim. Sabe... Ela é uma garota... Mas é parente do Neji! Uma garota muito bonita por sinal, mas é parente do Neji. E mesmo ela sendo a garota mais feminina, frágil e doce que eu já conheci, ela é parente do Neji!

Mas não foi isso que eu "descobri". A morena tremia de frio. Fucei minha mala e achei meu casaco preferido, um azul em vários tons. Ofereci à ela, que aceitou na hora. Passamos o resto da viajem imersos em pensamentos.

E cara... A Hinata é linda pensando e envergonhada... Mas é parente do Neji!

O resto da noite passou muito, muito rápido. Quando eu fui ver, estava deitado na minha cama, com meu casaco sobre o peito. Gaara assistia televisão emburrado, afinal, ele e Ino tinham batido boca há segundos atrás e eu acho que ele gosta dela e o Neji babava na cama ao lado.

Respirei fundo, o cheiro de jasmim invadiu minhas narinas. Era o cheiro da Hinata.

Que merda, por que ela não sai da minha cabeça? Que coisa mais... Irritante.

**Fim do terceiro Capítulo

* * *

**

Já quero pedir desculpas adiantadas pelo atraso do próximo capítulo, porque eu sei que vou acabar atrasando... hehe... Vou viajar de novo... Hehe

É TUDO CULPA DOS MEUS PAIS, BRIGUEM COM ELES!! O.O

(ps: Se Deus quiser, dessa vez vai ter internet, então vai dar para escrever o capítulo... Se Deus quiser... _começa a rezar_)

Por favor, deixem reviews!!! Mesmo que seja para me xingar!!

E agora, os agradecimentos n.n

Lana-sama Eu tento! Eu tento! Mas juro que sempre acontece algo que me atrapalha para postar e escrever capítulos! Mas ta aqui o mais novo e espero que você goste desse também!

Hinata Himura Quer saber qual? A MINHA ESCOLA! Isso aí, é só eles virem com passeios, eles põe o horário de chegada: **cinco da manhã** i.i É cruel... Mas agora, teve bastante momentos SasuHina, não acha?

S2 Gabi S2 Continuei n.n Espero que tenha gostado, e eu também amo NejiTenten!

#Nana# feliz pelo favor sendo atendido Nhaa... demorei muito?

ODanyO 8D agora eu li duas, aliás, amei a sua!!

Hanna Haruno Mal voltei, já vou de novo xD... Mas que bom que você ta amando a fic n.n

Deby-chan Bem-vinda ao clube de odiadores de SasuSaku o/ E obrigada pelas reviews \o/

Aquarius no Kitsune XDD Finalmente o título-besta-só-para-chamar-a-atenção funcionou!! Obrigada!! Eu achei que ficou meio descaracterizado, mas eu precisava disso... Já nesse capítulo, nem parece o Sasuke! O.o

Hyuuga Mirin _suspirando_ pelo menos na minha fic você ta gostando, é o que importa! 8D Naruto e Sasame? Uhn... Interessante... Vamos ver o que posso fazer xD

Quel Espero que esse novo capítulo esteja tão engraçado quanto o antigo! pisca

Mitsumy-chan Nha... Gomen se você teve pesadelos x.x... SasuSaku? DEUS ME LIVRE, CHUTA QUE É MACUMBA!! Se essa fic for SasuSaku eu mato a autora (x.x ainda bem que não sou suicida) Quanto a algo entre o Sasuke e a Tenten... Uhn... Quem sabe...

Carol Freitas Demorei?? x.x Não morre, não!! Quero reviews n.n (como eu me preocupo com a saúde alheia O.o)

Rodrigo DeMolay "O Sasuke é muito engraçado" Só em fic mesmo! xD Espero que continue gostando!

Dayu Oura _Comédia vencendo Romance_ Então, acho que vai adorar esse capítulo! 8D E brigada pelo "MUITO"!!

Tamy-chan Hehe... Ta aqui o terceiro n.n

Agora, quem acha que a autora é uma pessoa muito feliz?!?! Eu acho!

Se você concorda,

Discorda,

Prefere não optar,

Tem vontade de matá-la,

Odeia estas perguntinhas-ocupa-espaço,

Ou qualquer uma e/ou todas as anteriores (pode isso? O.o)...

DEIXE UMA REVIEW! 8D

Bjuxxx

Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari


	4. 3º Dia Constatação e Surpresa

CONSEGUI INTERNET!! Eu consegui!! \o/

Tudo bem, ela vive o caindo, esse PC reinicia a cada cinco segundos, MAS eu consegui!!!

E aqui está o quarto cap!! n.n

Eu não vou dizer que Naruto não me pertence... Não vou, não vou.

Mas ele não me pertence i.i

Mas TU-DO-BEM ele nem é personagem central na fic mesmo 8P

Aproveitem a leitura n.n

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Terceiro dia**

É incrível como a maioria das excursões escolares deixa os alunos tão felizes e ao mesmo tempo, tão deprimidos.

Por exemplo, sair da escola, passar uma semana longe da rotina, dormir, ou não, no mesmo quarto que seus amigos e não ver o rosto daquele professor de geografia que sempre passa aquela lição de casa impossível para o dia seguinte é simplesmente fantástico. Mas, saber que depois daquele passeio, sua escola vai te obrigar a passar, pelo menos, dois meses só falando sobre as coisas que você aprendeu lá desanima qualquer um. Porra, a gente já viu essas coisas ao vivo e a cores, não precisam ficar relembrando!

Foi isso que eu pensei quando acordei hoje, dessa vez, sem portas na cara, e dei uma folheada na minha apostila. Aquelas malditas perguntas me davam ódio, porque, após elas, viriam textos e trabalhos a serem feitos.

Mas não estava na hora de filosofar sobre o método de ensino da minha escola. Até porque, isso me dá cor de cabeça. Agora, é a hora de pôr em prática o meu plano "M.O.D.A." Matar o Demônio Assassino. (MDA fica estranho, acrescentei o "O" porque sou uma pessoa esteticamente impressionável.)

Desde ontem, pedi ao Gaara que me ajudasse ao dar o troco ao nosso _querido_ e _amado_ monitor Gai. Ninguém bate uma porta na minha cara e sai ileso.

O que? Sou vingativo!

Enquanto Neji dormia como um morto, eu e o ruivo nos fechamos no banheiro alguns minutos antes do monstro vestido de verde entrasse no quarto. Usaríamos o Hyuuga como isca. Quando Gai fosse acordá-lo, eu e Gaara iríamos jogá-lo pela janela.

HAHUAHAUHAUAUA EU SOU TÃO MAL UAHUAHUHAUAHUA

Ignorem a frase a cima, foi somente uma pequena falha. Eu sou normal. Ou quase isso.

Ouvimos a porta abrir devagar. Hora de atacar. Gai passou pela porta do banheiro furtivamente, indo atacar nossa isca. Pobre Neji, não que ele tenha que saber dessa pequena e crucial participação dele nesse plano angelical. Abrimos a porta lentamente, sem que ela fizesse barulho e...

Tacamos travesseiros incessantemente nele. Gai estava indo em direção à janela... Estava quase...

- SASUKE UCHIHA, O QUE VOCE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COMIGO, SEU ANIMAL??

E-essa é a-a voz da... Tenten?!?!

- TENTEN?!?!

- Não!! A Ino, quem você esperava?!

Mas o que a Tenten está fazendo ali? E por que o Gaara não ganha esporro também??

Olhei para trás, o ruivo tinha sumido. Filho-da-puta-do-caralho-covarde-nojento-traíra. Não que se eu também tivesse a chance eu não teria fugido, mas isso não vem ao caso.

- Não, mas... O que você faz aqui afinal?! É um quarto masculino, garotas são proibidas!

- Nossa, o que você tem? Parece que tem medo de garotas! Não está feliz que uma invadiu o seu quarto??

- Isso não vem ao caso! Daqui a pouco o Gai ta aqui, se te pegarem, vamos nos foder!

Ok, péssima frase.

- Vim entregar o casaco do Neji. Ele me emprestou ontem quando eu me molhei na cachoeira.

Ela me mostrou o agasalho do Hyuuga.

- Por que não entrega mais tarde?

- Porque ele com certeza ia rir de mim por ter tido frio e ter precisado do casaco dele... – ela corou e olhou para baixo.

Se ela não fosse a Tenten, minha amiga de infância, eu diria que ela fica lindinha corada. E pior, ela parece... Frágil.

- Eu não ia... Rir de você...

Eu e ela nos viramos, Neji estava sentado na cama, olhando para ela.

- Não acredito que pensou isso de mim.

Ta bem, estou boiando aqui. Desde quando Neji se importa com o que ela pensa dele?

- D-desculpe... É que... Eu...

Tenten e Neji me lembravam vagamente um casal brigado tentando se conciliar. Vagamente.

- Tudo bem... Acho que mereço isso.

Chega. Isso está estranho, eu estou com medo e eles precisam se odiar de novo para minha vida voltar ao normal.

- Gente, desculpe interromper o momento casal feliz, mas daqui a pouco aquele ser alegre e saltitante chamado Gai vai entrar aqui e eu tenho uma pequena impressão que se ele vir a Tenten, vamos ter problemas...

Se eu não falasse, estava fodido com os professores, se eu falasse, estava fodido com os meus amigos. Com os meus amigos dava para arrumar. E eles não davam minhas notas.

- Certo – Neji olhou para nós determinado, parecia ter um plano - O que a gente faz?

Gota. Ainda mato ele. Vai sobrar para mim.

- Não faço idéia... – Tenten sorriu amarelo, passando a mão por trás da cabeça.

Gotassa. Os dois viraram para minha direção.

- Uhn...

Me afoguei na gota. Falei que ia sobrar para mim! Eu sou genial!

- Tenten, você veste o casaco do Neji e o meu boné. Neji, você se troque. Gaara, saia do banheiro, assim que o Gai entrar, eu vou distraí-lo enquanto vocês três saem do quarto.

Mal Tenten arrumou o cabelo no boné e Neji saiu do banheiro trocado, a porta se escancarou e Gai apareceu. Antes que ele berrasse um "bom-dia" que seja, Neji, Gaara e Tenten voaram pela porta, enquanto eu chamava a atenção do demônio.

- Uhn... O que vamos fazer hoje Gai? – entrei na frente dele, antes que seguisse os três.

- Onde eles foram?

- Perguntei primeiro!

Nossa que coisa velha... Tomara que funcione. Vi quando Lee perguntou ontem à noite o que faríamos e Gai passou pelo menos meia-hora explicando para o garoto.

- Bem, vamos ter uma pequena caminhada na floresta e passaremos a tarde toda respondendo as perguntas da apostila em duplas! As crianças têm a propriedade do hotel inteira para se acomodarem para sentar e responder, embora seja preferencial que vocês se instalem na biblioteca. – ele desembestou a falar, de vez em quando, ele se virava e fazia gestos espalhafatosos fechando os olhos, eu aproveitava para dar uma olhada no corredor. Supostamente, Neji apareceria para me dar o sinal de que Tenten estava a salvo no quarto dela.

-...e então, após a gincana, vocês subiram para seus quartos! – Gai terminou antes do esperado. Havia enrolado com o Lee, talvez, por causa das milhares de vezes que ele falou "força da juventude" e das bilhões de vezes que o Rock gritou "GAI" e Gai gritou "LEE". Cara, eles me dão nojo. – Mas afinal, meu jovem amigo dos cabelos rebeldes, onde os seus outros amigos foram??

Jovem amigo dos cabelos rebeldes??

- Eles estavam com fome, foram tomar café da manhã e...

- Um monitor! Que bom!! – a voz do Neji veio do fim do corredor, ele usava um tom de falso pânico que normalmente utilizava para conseguir mais prazo para um trabalho não feito. Como eu odeio esse tom – Por favor, Gai! Lee ficou preso na privada! Pelo o que eu entendi, ele enfiou o pé lá!

Neji não precisou falar duas vezes. Gai voou até o quarto dos decadentes socialmente falando, nos deixando sem meias palavras.

- Lee enfiou o pé na privada?

Eu desconfiei da cara de santo de Neji.

- Ele me atrapalhou, eu só o tirei do caminho... – ele deu de ombros, com a cara mais inocente que ele já fez na vida.

- Fez bem, mas porque não enfiou a _cabeça_ dele?

Às vezes, eu tenho medo de mim mesmo. Que mentira, eu me amo.

Eu e Neji descemos, para o café. Tenten desceu com Hinata um tempo depois. Elas estavam com Sasame e Temari, acabaram sentando um pouco mais afastadas. Quando estava saindo, a Hyuuga veio até mim e me entregou meu casaco. E disse para nos encontrarmos no começo da trilha e para que ela lesse as perguntas relativas à floresta, seria mais fácil pegar as respostas.

Talvez tenha passado tempo demais segurando a mão dela, porque quando entrei no ônibus, Sakura nos olhava com um ódio sem igual. Se ela não fosse a Sakura, eu teria medo dela. E o mais estranho era que ela sorriu maldosamente para Hinata quando esta passou por ela. Ai vem problema...

A trilha que fizemos passava pelo meio da floresta atlântica... Ou mata amazônica. Ou a junção das duas, não que eu me importe. Ah sim, era Mata Atlântica. Essa coisa de nomes nunca foi meu forte, principalmente quando era nome de algo que não vai fazer a mínima diferença na minha vida. Além do mais, floresta amazônica fica lá no Norte... hehe...

Bom, continuando, a trilha acabou e fomos almoçar. Eu estava faminto. Devido aos acontecimentos estranhos envolvendo meus dois melhores amigos de hoje de manhã, no quarto, mal havia comido no café. Estava muito ocupado tentando entender o que diabos acontecia. Quero dizer, desde quando pessoas que se odeiam viraram tão amigas assim? E principalmente, essas pessoas sendo Neji e Tenten.

Os fatos são os seguintes, assim que pisei no restaurante, corri para a fila da comida, peguei meu prato e sentei na primeira mesa onde não houvesse ninguém. Estava muito feliz devorando meu filé de picanha quando senti um conjunto de pele, água, órgãos, cabelo rosa e uma testa tamanho GG se sentar na minha frente.

- BOM DIA SASUKE!! – gritou Sakura fazendo biquinho. Como ela fica ridícula assim.

- Uhn...

Se toque que eu não te quero aqui, se toque que eu não te quero aqui, pelo amor de Deus, se toque que eu não te quero aqui!!

- Você não se incomoda se eu ficar aqui, não é?! Ah! Que bom Sasuke!!!

Até parece que ela ia se tocar. Não entendo porque eu ainda tenho esperanças. Quando ela se tocar que não é bem-vinda na minha frente, Gaara vai distribuir balinhas para as crianças da pré-escola vestido de palhaço com direito a um nariz vermelho e maquiagem.

Tudo bem, ela esta na minha frente, não do meu lado, mas é horrível do mesmo jeito.

- Sabe Sasuke, eu estava pensando se eu e você não poderíamos responder as perguntas juntos depois do almoço. Porque você sabe que eu sou a garota mais inteligente da classe, não é Sasuke?? E como você é o melhor da classe, Sasuke, faríamos um casal perfeito! Afinal, eu a mais inteligente, com você, Sasuke, o melhor da classe! Não é uma idéia maravilhosa?? E quem sabe, depois podia rolar... Alguma coisa a mais...

Dois pontos. Primeiro, quando ela cora, não fica bonitinha que nem a Hinata, fica parecendo que está com alergia. Segundo, ela já falou meu nome quatro vezes, sendo que em nenhuma vez tinha que realmente o fazer. Vamos ver quantas vezes mais ela vai dizê-lo nessa "conversa".

- Uhn... Já sou _dupla_ da Hinata...

Fiz questão de destacar a palavra "dupla". Não, não é um "casal", é uma "dupla", pode até ser mista, mas há uma grande, gigantesca, enormemente extensa diferença entre essas duas palavras. Tão grande como a sua testa, garota, agora se manca e dá o fora, você já espantou o Neji que está sentado com o Gaara a duas mesas daqui, provavelmente gargalhando da tortura que você está me proporcionando.

- Mas Sasuke!! – cinco – Eu realmente quero muito fazer dupla – notem que ela entendeu a mensagem – com você!! Não agüentou mais o Naruto e as trapalhadas dele, e você é tão mais inteligente, bonito, esperto, lindo, misterioso – ela continuou puxando o saco com sinônimos por mais um tempo – que ele!! Por favor Sasuke, - seis – eu realmente preciso fazer dupla com você e só você!! Por que eu...

Ah não, lá vem a declaração de amor eterno.

-... Eu amo você! Eu sonho com você durante – "todas as noites da sua vida", já sei, você disse a mesma coisa na semana passada durante a aula de educação física - todas as noites da minha vida! Eu te amo demais e para sempre!! Eu...

Sakura, você é tão previsível. Eu não acredito que vou ter que repetir isso. Mas se você não parar agora, vou ser obrigado a te dar mais um fora.

- ...Te amo demais e ninguém nunca vai te amar como eu! Eu sei que você talvez não goste da minha aparência, mas eu juro que posso te fazer feliz como nenhuma outra faria!

- Sakura, entenda uma coisa. Eu não gosto de você. E principalmente não vou começar a gostar de você se mudar por minha causa. Por favor, pare de tentar conseguir algo que nunca vai alcançar. Parta para outro, ok?

Agora ela entendeu.

- Eu nunca vou desistir de você! O verdadeiro amor vence todas as barreiras!!

Ou não.

- Espere e verá! Eu vou ser dona do seu coração! Nem que para isso eu tenha que pisar em outros corações, eu vou fazer você me notar!!

Ta, agora ela está me assustando. Sakura sorriu maldosamente e saiu do restaurante. Olhei para a porta por mais algum tempo e voltei meu olhar para a mesa. Percebi que ela não tinha encostado na torta de palmito. Peguei para mim.

Que é? Eu gosto de torta de palmito!

Neji se aproximou.

- O que ela queria?

- Se declarar, jurar amor eterno, tentar se aproximar... A mesma baboseira de sempre...

- Puta menina chiclete...

- Chiclete sabor tutty-frutty...

Eu odeio esse chiclete. Eu odeio a Sakura. E os dois são rosa. Estou começando a odiar rosa.

Não que antes eu gostasse, claro.

- Vem... Vamos achar a Hinata e a Tenten e vamos terminar essas perguntas em quarteto – sugeri.

- Eu e Tenten já terminamos.

Legal, podem passar as respostas e...

- Não vamos passar as respostas...

Idiota, egocêntrico, metido... Pelo menos uma dica de onde as encontramos?

- Nem dicas... Você e minha prima vão ter que fazer tudo sozinhos.

Filho da mãe. Para que serve seu melhor amigo ter acabado as questões de algo se você não vai nem poder dar uma olhada? Cadê o trabalho em equipe?? Esse cara não tem espírito de grupo.

Já to de mau-humor.

Tenten e Hinata se aproximaram. Expliquei a situação dramática em que estava e a morena concordou em nos deixar dar uma espiada nas respostas dela. Viu Neji?? É desse jeito que os amigos agem!

Eu só não sabia que a apostila dela era do tipo da apostila da Hinata. Ódio...

Acabamos por sentar num gramado, de baixo de uma árvore. Demorei para convencer Hinata que não tinha problema usar as resposta da Tenten como base para as suas. Toda aquela coisa de aluna exemplar estava começando a me irritar.

Não passou nem quinze minutos, o professor de história, Kakashi apareceu sabe-se-la-da-onde atrás de nós, fazendo Hinata pular de susto e quase gritar.

- Achei que os trabalhos eram feitos em duplas... Não em quartetos... – ele e aquela cara de débio dele. E o pior, Kakashi é meu professor favorito e eu sou o aluno favorito dele. Ta, isso não é ruim, mas o fato de que isso não muda nada na forma de tratamento me dá ódio. Ele bem que podia dar um desconto não é?

- Estamos numa dupla de quatro, professor! – disse Tenten.

- Uhn... Está bem então... – ele sorriu e virou as costas.

Ta vendo porque ele é meu professor preferido?

- Espera! – Kakashi se virou para nós – Não existem duplas de quatro. Sasuke e Hinata são uma dupla e o casal aí é outra. Vocês têm cinco minutos para separarem.

E ele sumiu. Não que isso seja bom, porque Kakashi tem a mania de se esconder e ficar observando a vida alheia.

Eu sempre digo que ele precisa de uma novela nova.

- Muito bem, podem sair – disse Neji, se "acomodando" melhor na _minha_ sombra embaixo da _minha_ árvore.

Ta, a árvore não é minha, mas ninguém se importa com isso.

Hinata estava levantando quando eu a puxei para baixo e defendi o meu direito de ficar.

- Nem vem, você e Tenten já acabaram e aqui é um ótimo lugar para respondermos as perguntas. Vocês saem!

- Deixamos que Hinata escolha. Quer que eu e Neji saiamos ou você e o Sasuke escolhem um novo local?

- T-tenten... E-eu n-não sei se...

- Hinata, leva logo o Sasuke para outro canto!

- S-sim Neji...

- Hinata! Não ouça tanto seu primo! Nós chegamos aqui primeiro!

- C-claro Sasuke...

- De jeito nenhum, chegamos juntos, não é Hinata?

- É-é Tenten...

- Isso não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum. Sasuke, você é o mais novo que eu, portanto é mais ágil e forte, saia.

- Não tem nada a ver, idiota. Você só é alguns meses mais velho, e isso não é desculpa! Você e a Tenten é que vão vazar daqui!

- G-gente...

- Não mesmo, Uchiha. Você quem vai dar o fora e levar a Hinata! Neji e eu ficamos. É justo.

- G-gente... P-por favor...

- Justo?? Não acho nada justo! Eu que vi esse lugar primeiro!

- Mas foi o Neji quem sentou antes de todo mundo!

- Exatamente!

- P-por favor... E-eu...

- Só porque o Neji é um folgado eu... Nós vamos ter que sair?? Vai andar, vagabundo!

- CALEM-SE DE UMA VEZ! EU QUERO FALAR PORRA!

Nós três olhamos para Hinata estupefatos. Ela estava vermelha. E... Tinha mesmo dito "porra"??

- D-desculpem... E-eu me descontrolei... – ela se curvou envergonhada.

- T-tudo bem Hinata – Tenten foi a primeira a se recuperar – O que você queria falar?

A Mitsashi deu um de seus sorrisos amigáveis, estilo sou-sua-amiga-não-me-mata-por-favor.

- S-sasuke e Neji p-poderiam tirar no jô-ken-pô...

- Uhn... Claro...

- Sim, sim. Por que não?

- Por que não pensei nisso antes?

Eu e Neji nos olhamos. Jô-ken-pô é um jogo em que eu sempre jogo pedra. E Neji sabe disso. Portanto vai jogar papel. E eu, como não sou burro, vou jogar tesoura.

Eu sou mesmo genial.

- JÔ-KEN-PÔ!

Eu joguei tesoura e Neji... Ah não...

Pedra.

- Acha mesmo que eu cairia num truque tão simplório? Sei muito bem que você sempre joga pedra e ia trocar justo agora para ganhar de mim... Tolinho...

Não sei de que eu fico com mais ódio. De ter perdido ou do "tolinho".

- Vamos Hinata!

Puxei a garota sem mais palavras. Podia sentir Neji sorrindo debochado nas minhas costas. Mas ele não perde por esperar, terei minha vingança, ah terei.

Estava planejando a morte lenta e dolorosa de Neji na minha mente quando vi uma cena que me fez parar. Na nossa frente, lembrando que Hinata estava comigo, Sakura e Naruto estavam se... Beijando. ai que minha mente se iluminou. Sakura tinha finalmente largado do meu pé! Acho que vou dar uma festa! Ou uma pândega, que nem no livro do primeiro capítulo!

Ia voltar a andar quando senti a garota ao meu lado ficar cada vez mais fria. Olhei para Hinata. E senti como se ela fosse morrer.

Estava branca. Dos pés à cabeça. Os olhos perolados estavam muito abertos, assim como a boca. Estava em choque.

Então, me toquei de mais duas coisas. Primeira, Hinata amava Naruto desde sempre. E segunda. Eu ia matar o loiro. Ninguém faz a Hinata sofrer. Não se eu for mais forte que ele.

Quando dei por mim, Hinata havia saído correndo. Sem pensar duas vezes, fui atrás dela. Acabei a alcançando perto da floresta que ficava perto/longe do hotel. Segurei seu braço, mas ela se soltou. E como aquela garota era rápida.

Não tive outra escolha. Desta vez, quando segurei o braço dela, o fiz bem forte.

Só não contava que ela fosse tropeçar e eu fosse cair sobre ela.

Quando abri meus olhos, vi o rosto dela bem próximo ao meu. Senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha, mas ignorei. Assim estava perfeito, ela teria que me ouvir.

- Hinata... Hinata, olha para mim. Olha para mim!

Ela abriu os olhos. Estavam marejados. Melhor perguntar o que ouve, mesmo sabendo. Mulheres adoram desabafar seus problemas, Tenten me disse algo assim uma vez.

- O que aconteceu?

- N-naruto... E S-Sakura...

Foi só o que eu entendi antes que ela começasse a chorar. Sai de cima dela, me sentei, levantei a garota e a abracei. Ela se agarrou a mim e continuou chorando. Tentei acalmá-la com palavras, falando mal do Naruto, como exemplo que ela não a merecia, que era um idiota, mas a cada coisa que eu falava ela chorava mais.

Mudei de estratégia, tentei falar bem do loiro, que aquilo tinha sido só um mal entendido e que logo ele viria para ela e eles ficariam juntos, mas aí...

Senti algo dentro de meu peito doer. Minha voz falhou.

E Hinata percebeu isso.

Ela olhou para mim, sem entender. As marcas de choro ainda estavam de baixo de seus olhos já secos.

- Sasuke...?

- Não é nada... Hinata... Se Naruto escolheu ficar com a Sakura, é porque ele não te merece, não comece a chorar, mas é isso que eu acho. Você merece coisa muito melhor...

- E-eu...

- Por favor... Não gagueje... Parece que você não fica a vontade comigo...

Mas o que demônios está dando em mim?

- D-desc... Desculpe, Sasuke. É que eu... Tenho medo de falar algo errado... E que você não queira mais... Conversar comigo...

- Seja você mesma e eu sempre vou querer conversar com você. Não tenha medo de mim. Eu sempre vou respeitar o seu jeito. E a sua timidez.

Ele sorriu. É, ele. Por que eu não estou ME reconhecendo ali. Não estou agindo como EU agiria. E por incrível que pareça, Hinata retribuiu o sorriso. Corada, mas retribuiu.

Estou gostando desse meu novo eu. Ele pode ficar por enquanto.

Hinata encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

Agora, eu assumo.

Comecei a passar a mão nos cabelos dela. Eram macios. Aquilo era tão bom. Ela abraçada a mim. Eu fazendo cafuné nela. A lua nascendo.

A lua nascendo?? Essa não, o dia está virando noite. Os professores devem estar atrás da gente e... O NEJI ATRAS DA HINATA.

Eu vou morrer. Eu vou morrer. Eu vou morrer. Eu vou morrer. Eu vou morrer. Eu vou morrer.

Usei minha melhor voz.

- Hinata...

- Uhn?

- Está escurecendo... É melhor irmos antes que eles percebam que desaparecemos.

- Uhum... Sasuke...

- O que...?

- Obrigada...

Ela beijou meu rosto e levantou. Pus-me em pé também. Andamos até o hotel, estávamos bem longe. Ao chegarmos, levamos uma bela bronca da professora Kurenai. Tivemos que jantar durante o jogo da noite, caça ao tesouro. Nada que eu me arrependesse. Depois, subimos direto para os quartos, acompanhados dos monitores. Gai esperou até que eu me tacasse na cama para fechar a porta.

Deitado, não sentia tanto sono como gostaria, mas ele estava quase chegando. Pensei no que tinha acontecido.

Por que naquela hora eu me senti tão mal? E por que foi tão bom ter a Hinata abraçada a mim?

Vi meu agasalho azul na mesa-de-cabeceira. Algo me fez pegá-lo e pô-lo em meu peito. O cheiro de Hinata ainda estava nele. Era um cheiro tão bom.

Foi aí, que a ficha caiu.

Sendo ela ou não parente do Neji.

Gostando ou não do Naruto.

Isso me dando tanto ódio e inveja como dá.

Eu estava gostando da Hinata.

E eu não sabia se isso era ou não irritante.

**Fim do quarto capítulo

* * *

**

Bom, é agora que a história fica interessante. Sasuke vai sentir na pele o que é ser rejeitado... Ou não n.n

Ps: Estou de luto. Minhas aulas começam na quarta-feira e eu simplesmente odiei a minha nova classe. Até eu mudar eu não vou mais escrever. Mentira, eu vou. E vou postar também. Mas que eu estou de luto, eu estou u.ú

E agora, as perguntinhas ocupa-espaço útil:

Neji e Tenten, namoro ou amizade?

E agora? Naruto e Sakura?? Não acredito que ele se rebaixou a esse ponto! ¬¬'

Sasuke vai ou não lutar por sua nova "paixão"??

E a Hinata, vai esquecer o Naruto e se tocar que o Sasuke é bem mais gato que ele??

E para finalizar, a que fim levou o Gaara?? E por que a autora adora usá-lo, jogá-lo fora e reciclá-lo quando é útil sem dar nenhuma satisfação ao garoto??

Essas e mais perguntas serão respondidas no próximo capítulo.

Um pedido. REVIEWS!!!! POR FAVOOOR! T.T

E agora, os agradecimentos...

Lihh Inuzuka Hiwatari x.x Sua corretora do mal... n.n Mas é uma pena que nesse capítulo você não pode corrigir, mas a gente se vê logo, logo! Bjuxxxxx

Rodrigo DeMolay n.n Hai! Continuarei!

Dayu Oura Com certeza, ele é piradasso. O.o Mais até do que eu. O que rolou entre os dois? ¬.¬ Hehe, devemos respeitar a intimidade alheia... Mas uma pitada de água, uma blusa branca, um pervertido, um tapa e uma descoberta comum ajudam a criar uma nova relação! n.n Sem falar de um quase beijo e... _autora sendo ameaçada por um certo casal moreno com pedras, kunais, facas e afins nas mãos _Espero-que-tenha-gostado-do-capítulo-beijos-até-a-proxima-review-ou-no-msn!

Quel Continuada! E que tal de romance dessa vez?

Deby-chan Bigada 83 E você se conteta só com um abraço? Eu quero mais, e o Sasuke também! ¬.¬

Larry Hehe... Até que suas suspeitas não passaram tão longe... Sou meio sem noção mesmo... n.n' _escrevendo a continuação da continuação _ò.ó Tá na mão! Essa não vai demorar tanto! Espero postar antes de sexta-feira, mas como minhas aulas começam na quarta x.x

Mitsumy-chan Nha... SasTen não é exatamente o plano da fic n.n' Mas espero que SasuHina compense!

#nana# Ahn... Brigada? O.o

Inoroxxxx mega ultra pawer advanced esperança que você tenha gostado desse capítulo! 8D

Dedessa-chan n.n'' Demorei muito? Saindo um Sasuke com ciúmes no próximo capítulo com capricho!

Hinata Himura Muitos, muitos momentos SasuHina XD Acredita que minha escola ainda me pos numa classe que eu odiei e resolveu começar as aulas na QUARTA-FEIRA?? Assim eu entro em depressão i.i

Hanna Haruno espero que continue amando n.n e ta aqui a continuação!

Aquarius no Kitsune o.o n-n-n-n-n-n-n-não! Ele não vai!! _Esconde atrás do Gaara_

Gaara: ¬¬' bando de loucos, eu vou matar todos vocês porque só amo a mim mesmo...

Ino: n.n Oiii!

Gaara: mudei de idéia...

Bom, voltando ao assunto importante que não foi iniciado... Deixe uma review!! Por favor!!!

Bjuxxx

Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari


	5. 4º Dia Jogos? Naaao!

Hello People!!! To com mania de speak engrês? Não, foi só uma tentativa falhada de fazer graça mesmo ¬¬'

E chego eu com mais o fifth cap dessa jossa xD

Ta, parei. Só to um pouquinho bêbada e maluca, culpa toda e exclusiva da Mitsumy-chan e da Dayu Oura! xDD

Naruto não é meu... ù.ú Mas espera até eu ter meu próprio anime, vou esfregar ele na cara do Kishimoto-sama _risada do mal_

* * *

**Capítulo V: Quarto dia**

Sabe qual é a sensação de acordar de manhã sentindo uma áurea negra e assassina ao seu lado? E pior, sabendo que ela está sendo direcionada especialmente para você?

Se você não sabe, parabéns, você é uma pessoa de sorte.

Porque eu, essa criatura meiga e angelical, sai do reino de Morfeu sentindo essa _deliciosa_ sensação de que ia morrer se abrisse os olhos.

Esqueci de adicionar um olhar fuzilador e os pensamentos assassinos feitos somente para mim.

Foi por isso que, ao acordar, sem abrir os olhos, taquei meu travesseiro no Neji e pulei para entre a minha cama com a do Gaara. Só para ouvir um urro do meu suposto melhor amigo.

- SASUKE UCHIHA EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ AÍ! – ele se acalmou – Ou você pensa que esse seu cabelinho espichado é tão curto assim?

Merda.de.penteado.rebelde.que.eu.teimo.em. o mais calmamente que consegui. Sem fazer movimentos bruscos para não "enfurecer" mais a "fera".

- Bom-dia para você também...

Regra número um para quando Neji está emputecido: Seja amigável.

- O que você fez com a minha prima ontem a tardinha?

Caso a regra numero um venha a falhar, o que normalmente acontece, responda calmamente à série de perguntas acusatórias e diretas que vem a seguir, sem gaguejar e/ou hesitar.

- Hinata não estava se sentindo bem, eu cuidei dela.

Mas eu não disse que era preciso contar a verdade. Somente parte dela.

A parte não-pessoal.

- O que ela tinha?

- Estava muito pálida, sem conseguir respirar. A levei para um local aonde não iriam incomodá-la.

Quase que eu falo "... aonde não iriam nos incomodar", mas aí eu não poderia estar contando isso à vocês, eu estaria morto.

- E por que não me chamou?

Essa é a hora em que eu viro o jogo, fazendo com que as perguntas acabem de uma vez e, quem sabe, acabo conseguindo que ele mude de assunto.

- Achei que estava muito ocupado... Com a Tenten.

Pela cara de eu-não-acredito-que-você-disse-isso que ele fez, acabo de concluir que o interrogatório acabou.

- Uhn... Bem... Sasuke... Meu melhor amigo...

Ele quer alguma coisa.

- Você é bem amigo da Tenten, como eu pude perceber esses dias... Não é?

Com certeza, e tem a ver com a Mitsashi.

- Uhn... Que sabe eu seja...

Hora de torturá-lo.

- É ou não, Uchiha?

Ele não está gostando. Foda-se ele, eu estou.

- Uhn... Por que quer saber?

- Por nada...

Neji está tentando me deixar curioso. Filho da puta, ele conseguiu.

Não que eu vá admitir isso na frente dele. Não mesmo.

- Uhn... Ótimo, eu vou descer antes que o demônio verde entre.

Gai tinha uma mania irritante de se vestir de verde. E o Lee estava pegando essa mania.

Ia ter sempre uma árvore na minha classe. Maravilha.

Peguei meu casaco azul, o com cheiro da Hinata, embora este esteja quase acabando, e me dirigi para a porta. Havia me trocado durante as perguntas.

Fui devagar, esperando ele me parar e finalmente dizer o que diabos ele queria.

Não deu outra.

- Espera! Você sabe se ela gosta de alguém?

Eu sabia. Ele finalmente percebeu que gosta dela.

- Uhn... Ela tem agido meio estranho ultimamente... Acho que gosta, nada confirmado.

- De quem?!

Neji está caindo na minha armadilha feito um parinho.

Pela primeira vez na vida.

- De um garoto.

Sofra infeliz! Sofra!

- Isso eu sei, quero saber de qual!

- Por que não pergunta logo se ela gosta de você, não é isso que quer saber?

Acabo de lembrar que é bom eu tratar bem o Neji, se não meu plano de ficar com a Hinata vai por água a baixo.

Quando ele ia abrir a boca, a porta se abriu.

Dessa vez nas minhas costas.

COMO EU ODEIO ESSA PORTA, QUE MERDA, DESGRAÇA DA PORRA!

- O Gai está chamando todos para uma reunião de emergência no fim do corredor... Né!! Sasuke! Bati em você?!!

Naruto sorria descaradamente satisfeito pelo estado das minhas costas.

Seu ignorante ridículo retardado do cassete. Você fez a Hinata chorar. Você a roubou de mim. Você tem que pagar.

Não! Se eu bater nele Hinata pode nunca mais olhar para mim.

Olhei Naruto da cabeça aos pés. O que ela tinha visto nele? Alias, o que ele tinha que eu não tenho?

Era aquele sorriso retardo? Ou por que ele é loiro? Talvez seja por que ele se veste de laranja...

Será que a Hinata gosta mais de laranja do que de azul?!

- O que você tem, Sasuke?!

Uhn... Ou essa voz idiota de quando ele me chama... Qual é, eu sei que sou melhor que ele, ela tinha que gostar de mim.

- Cala a boca, retardado.

Levantei e fui com Neji até o final do corredor. Gaara já estava lá, e não parecia muito feliz com o fato de Lee estar lado dele, gritando e se mexendo a cada segundo.

Assim que parei, decidi que ia falar com Hinata hoje, quando fossemos responder às questões. Tinha que descobrir o que ela via no Uzumaki de uma vez.

- Ceeeeeeeerto, garotos! – começou Gai todo animado. Caralho, são oito da manhã, ninguém é tão feliz assim à essa hora – Hoje será um dia diferente dos outros! Devido ao ótimo comportamento dessa turma, hoje será um dia somente de jogos e brincadeiras! Não terão que responder questões nenhuma!

Ahn?!?! Ta de brincadeira, não é? Ta tirando com a minha cara, certo? Sem responder nada? Quer dizer que eu não vou ter uma desculpa decente de falar com a Hinata?! E assim, não vai dar para eu perguntar se ela ta bem e se quer um outro abraço... Ou algo mais?

Merda de brincadeiras, sempre em horas inconvenientes.

E, como não podia deixar de ser, Naruto e Kiba comemoraram essa _maravilhosa_ noticia aos berros e pulos.

Retardados.

Não estava afim de ouvir mais nada, levantei e desci. Neji apareceu logo atrás de mim na escada, bem como Gaara. Gai deveria ter gritado por nós, mas estava ocupado mais fazendo uma pose de gay com o Lee e sorrindo aquele sorriso de doer a boca só de ver.

Mais dois retardados.

Passei a manhã inteira de mal-humor, nem Neji quis ficar perto de mim. Foi atrás da Tenten.

Inacreditável, alguns dias juntos e ele me trocou por ela. Não que eu esteja com ciúmes, que ridículo, _eu_, Sasuke Uchiha com ciúmes dos meus melhores amigos, até parece... Nem namorando eles estão!

... _Ainda_ não...

De qualquer jeito, fomos arrastados para o campo de futebol após o café, divididos em grupos mistos e nomeados por cores.

Ridículo e infantil.

Fiquei no vermelho e enfiaram uma faixa rubra fedida e suja meu tronco a baixo. Temari e Sakura estavam no meu grupo, assim como Kiba. Ele ficou conversando com a Sabako, enquanto Sakura se aproximou de mim com aquele sorriso cinicamente feliz.

Como dizem, chegou quem não devia, acabou com a minha alegria. Não que eu tivesse alguma no atual momento, mas isso eu supero.

Ela grudou no meu braço, como sempre.

Porra garota, você já beijou o Naruto, me deixa, caralho!

- Saaaaaaaaasuke!!! Como vai?! Passou bem a noite?! Ouvi coisas terríveis sobre você e a Hinata!!

Ela sorria de orelha-a-orelha. Falsa, dissimulada, cobra-traiçoeira, não fale da Hinata sua víbora!

O mais irônico é que eu adoro cobras...

Mas não _essa_ cobra.

- Noooossa, Sasuke, você não sabe o que aconteceu ontem! Sabe, estala lá, eu e o Naruto, fazendo as questões, claro, só eu fazia! Mas então, eu estava lá, Sasuke, quietinha pensando em você, quando me virei e Naruto me beijou! – Nessa hora ela parou e ficou olhando para mim, esperando uma reação.

Que pena para ela, estava muito mais preocupado tentando descobrir o que o Shikamaru via de tão interessante e especial nas nuvens do que com essa ilustre narrativa.

- Assim, do nada!!

Ela tentou de novo. Desisti de olhar para cima, meu pescoço estava começando a doer. E a minha frente, o shorts da Temari era tão curto e tão convidativo para dar uma espiada...

- Ainda bem que ninguém me viu com aquele idiota!! Fiquei com tanto medooo!!

Imagina a Hinata com aquele shorts! Nossa, é de parar qualquer avenida.

- Ohh! Eu queria tanto que você estivesse lá para me proteger!!

Uhn... É melhor eu parar de pensar nessas coisas com a Hinata, antes que o Neji descubra que eu to gostando dela... E realmente tente me matar por isso.

Sakura, cansada de ser ignorada, tentou me abraçar. Ela sempre faz isso, já que é muito difícil para ela entender que não gosto dela, não gosto da companhia dela, nem do cabelo, corpo, voz, jeito ou qualquer coisa que tenha a ver com esse ser rosado!

Me desviei facilmente, ela acabou caindo de cara no chão.

A testa deve ter amortecido a queda.

Raramente sinto pena dela.

E essa não foi uma dessas ocasiões.

Gai chamava todos para o centro do campo, para ouvirmos a explicação do jogo.

Tratei de sentar bem longe da Haruno, claro.

O demônio começou a falar da importância do esporte para desenvolver o fogo da juventude em todos nós, que estamos, segundo ele, na primavera da juventude.

Aproveitei para dar uma olhada nos outros grupos.

Neji ficou no grupo do Gaara e da Ino, o azul. Não sei se ele tem muita sorte, ou muito azar. Por um lado, ele pode conversar com o Gaara, não que o ruivo fale muito, mas é melhor que nada, e por outro, vai ter que agüentar as brigas dele e da Ino. É, ele tem muito azar.

Tenten ficou com o Shikamru, Chouji e Kankuro, no amarelo. Ela parecia estar em seus raríssimos momentos de desanimação, mas também, tendo como colegas o preguiçoso, o gordo e o feio, qualquer um teria seu momento Emo. Nada contra eles. Nem nada a favor.

Passei os olhos pelo demais times, a procura da Hinata. Tinha que dar um jeito de falar com ela, não sei o que, mas tinha e...

Essa não.

Hinata e Naruto estavam _juntos_ no grupo rosa.

Isso é conspiração contra mim, não é possível! Os dois, só eles (e o resto do time, mas que se explodam) no GRUPO ROSA?!!

Ahh que ódio!!

Eu não estou com ciúmes! Não entendam assim!

Naruto pode fazer o que quiser com ela! A garota é apaixonada por ele. E não por mim!

E isso não são ciúmes!

E até agora eu não entendi o porquê desse amor platônico! Eu sou muito mais bonito, inteligente, esperto, modesto, perfeito, forte, simplesmente o máximo que ele!

E definitivamente, isso não são ciúmes!

- Vamos meu querido... Está na hora de começarmos a jogar... – uma voz sibilou em meu ouvido. Senti um arrepio de medo e me virei para o lado.

Uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e olhos bem amarelos, cobertos por uma maquiagem estranha e roxa, estava com o rosto muito perto do meu. Assustadoramente perto.

E ela era feia para a porra.

- Claro...

Eu estava em choque. Ela era amedrontadora.

Me afastei e virei para trás. Foi aí que constatei um fato ainda mais apavorante.

Ela, na verdade, era um homem.

E no rosto del_e_ um sorriso cínico e possuidor era dirigido para mim.

Que medo.

- Sasuke Uchiha, não é?

El_e _se aproximou de mim, tratei de dar uns passos para trás.

- É... Quem é você?

Quase acrescentei um "e como sabe meu nome", mas tenho receio da resposta.

- Sou o monitor por hoje... Gai vai ter que se ausentar durante está tarde, eu vou tomar conta dos meninos... Meu nome é Orochimaru. Mas você pode me chamar de Orochi, querido.

Ra ra, vai sonhando.

- Certo... Eu vou com o meu grupo, Orochi_maru_.

Me afastei rapidamente, ainda sentindo o olhar de cobiça dele sobre mim.

Muito medo.

O jogo que passei a tarde toda perdendo o meu tempo com era uma espécie de pique-bandeira. Para quem não sabe, pique-bandeira é um jogo onde duas equipes tentam pegar a bandeira uma da outra, que fica no campo adversário, sem que seus jogadores sejam parados pela defesa do oponente. Quem conseguir atravessar sem ser pego e carregando a bandeira, normalmente um pedaço de pano ou uma bola pequena, marca ponto para seu time. E assim vai sucessivamente até que as pessoas estejam cansadas/sem fôlego/mortas de tanto correr.

Nossa queimada era mais ou menos assim, só mudava que tínhamos que ter uma bandeira de cada cor e ainda proteger as nossas.

De inicio, eu corria para o campo do time Rosa para tentar me aproximar da Hinata, se eu fosse pego eu ficaria lá e poderíamos nos falar, mas depois, Naruto começou a me irritar e meu objetivo mudou.

Como todos ficaram comentando no final da atividade, não foi uma queimada, foi um guerra entre eu e o Uzumaki. Claro que eu consegui a parceria dos times do Neji e da Tenten, enquanto Naruto se virava com mias dois times.

Não foi tão ruim quanto eu achei que seria.

Tirando a parte que o Orochimaru fazia torcida organizada para mim, com direito à pompom imaginário, grito de guerra e dancinha-feliz-remexendo-os-quadris. Mas isso eu quero esquecer.

O sol já estava se pondo quando eu e Naruto nos jogamos lado a lado no campo, mortos de tanto correr. Ela continuava com aquele sorriso idiota no rosto, enquanto eu olhava para o céu. As pessoas riram da cara que ele fez quando Orochimaru declarou o meu time vencedor e foram se dirigindo para seus quartos combinando, aos gritos, quem seriam os primeiros, segundos, terceiros, quartos no banho. Ficamos só eu e o loiro lá, largados na grama.

- Ei Sasuke... Foi um bom jogo, não acha?

- Uhn... Não foi ruim... Não mesmo...

- Nééé... Não sabia que você era tão insistente! Eu quase tive que usar toda a minha força de melhor para ganhar, se tive!

- Você perdeu, Naruto...

Uma gota desceu pela minha cabeça.

- Isso não é importante... Eu só... Queria te perguntar uma coisa...

Uhn? Me perguntar...? Como assim?

- O que?

- Você está namorando a Hinata?

Senti meu sangue gelar. Milésimos depois, este esquentou e subir para meu rosto e eu pulei, me sentando.

- Não! Claro que não... Hinata é só uma amiga e... Ela é prima do meu melhor amigo... E...

- Nééé... E daí?! Você gosta dela, não é? E a Hinata é bem bonitinha!

- Bonitinha? Ela é linda...

Merda, ele ouviu meu sussurro.

- Eu sabia que você gostava dela!

- Cala a boca...

- Nééé... Eu sei como é gostar de alguém!! Você não sabe como é bom quando essa pessoa especial diz que gosta de você também! E melhor ainda quando ela te beija do nada! Assim como a Sakura fez comigo ontem, ela fez sim!

Babaca, você não sabe como eu me sinto. Você não... Espera! O que ele quis dizer com "Assim como a Sakura fez comigo ontem"?

- Ela te beijou?

Eu fingi desinteresse. Se não ele vai começar a se gabar e vai ser um porre ficar ouvindo.

- É!! A gente estava lá naquele lugar respondendo as questões lá! Eu tava olhando a Sakura escrever quando, do nada, ela olhou para frente, deu um sorrisinho, virou para mim, mandou eu corresponder. Daí, antes de eu poder perguntar "corresponder o que?" ela me beijou!! Demais não é?!!!

Pela cara que ele fez, não tive dúvidas de que era a versão dele a verdadeira e não a da Sakura. Naruto sempre teve chances de beijá-la, mas ele não é do tipo que força a garota a nada. E o fato de Sakura ter olhado para frente, deve ter sido quando ela viu à mim e à Hinata nos aproximando.

Que golpe baixo Sakura, além de magoar a Hinata, você ainda usou o Naruto?! Você é mais baixa do que eu pensei.

- Hey Naruto...

- Uhn?

- Você... Acha que a Hinata vai, um dia, gostar de mim?

O cara do capítulo passado invadiu meu corpo de novo, por que eu NUNCA perguntaria algo assim para o loiro!

As únicas perguntas que eu faço para ele são: Você é retardado? Ou Quer calar a boca de uma vez, idiota?

- Hinata?! Hehe... Sasuke, você sabe sobre o que eu e a ela conversamos hoje?!

Mas do que ele está falando? Hinata não conversa com ele. Hinata cora/gagueja/desmaia/bate os indicadores perto dele, mas conversar, é difícil...

Olhei para ele esperando uma resposta.

- Sobre você.

Ta, isso foi um choque.

- C-como assim?!

- Ela perguntou algumas coisas sobre você! Disse que tinha vergonha de perguntar ao Neji. Eu tenho medo daquele cara...

Naruto começou a fazer um discurso enquanto eu ignorava. Hinata... Perguntou... Sobre mim!

Nossa, cara, você não tem noção do quanto eu estou feliz!

- E o que ela perguntou?!

Eu interrompi o monólogo dele. Não que eu me importe.

- Uhn... Deixa eu pensar...

Alguns segundos se passaram. Naruto olhava para o alto e eu para ele.

- Uhn...

Ele pos a mão no queixo. Eu ainda o olhava, minha paciência ia diminuindo aos poucos.

- Uhn...

Ele coçou a cabeça. Minha paciência chegando ao fim cada vez mais rápido.

- Ramen...

POW

- AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII! POR QUE FEZ ISSO SASUKEEEEEE?!

- PORQUE VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA! SEU IDIOTA!

Aquilo me irritou profundamente. Agora entendi porque a Sakura bate tanto nele.

É bom...

- Vamos, já está escuro e eu quero um banho...

Eu me levantei. Ele me seguiu, estávamos subindo as escadas para os quartos quando ouvimos uma voz berrando. Uma voz conhecida.

- OUVIU SEU RUIVO METIDO?!!! EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR DE FAZER ESCOVA NO MEU CABELO POR SUA CALSA, PORTANTO NÃO FALE COMIGO DESSE JEITO, SEU EGOCENTRICO BABACA!

Ino estava de toalha, toda molhada, "falando" com um Gaara em um estado não muito diferente.

- Faça como quiser... Com escova ou não, você continua feiosa, patricinha afetada...

- COMO É?!!!!!!!!!!

Ino voou para cima do Sabako. Aparentemente nenhum deles havia notado a nossa presença. Melhor, veríamos tudo de camarote.

Os dois caíram naquela posição chiclê-clássica. Ino por cima do Gaara, ele segurando as mãos dela, a garota de pernas abertas e as bocas quase se tocando.

Lembram-se que eles estavam só de toalha? Foi o bônus da cena.

- Sabe patricinha, eu sabia que você estava necessitada, afinal, quatro dias sem homens na sua cama, mas pular em cima de mim é um pouco de exagero... Mas você não deve ter resistido a todo o meu charme e sedução.

Ino corou das cabeças aos pés, literalmente falando. Só não sei se foi só de vergonha, ou também se raiva.

- CALE A BOCA IMBECIL! NUNCA QUE EU IRIA QUERER FICAR COM VOCÊ!

- Não? E por que então você ainda não saiu de cima de mim e está se movendo cada vez mais rápido? Ficando excitada, é?

Péssimas palavras, embora verdadeiras.

Gaara levou um soco da garota, que levantou e foi para seu andar.

Fiz Naruto esperar até o ruivo sair também, antes que ele percebesse que tínhamos visto tudo e resolvesse nos matar ou algo pior. Acredite, se vem do Gaara, pode ser pior que a morte.

A última coisa que eu lembro naquela noite, foi na hora do jantar, em que Hinata e eu cruzamos olhares e ela sorriu para mim, corando consideravelmente.

Sorri de volta.

O resto da noite eu não lembro e/ou não vou escrever porque foi muito irritante.

**Fim do quinto capítulo**

* * *

Meu luto acabou!!! Não é legal?!! (agora vocês já sabem da onde o Sasuke tira essa frase, eu quem falo "não é legal" a cada segundo -.-')

O que aconteceu foi o seguinte, primeiro: Tenho grandes chances de mudar de sala, segundo: caso eu não consiga, não tem problema, porque o povo da minha não é tão ruim quanto eu pensava! Eles são muuuuuuuuuuuuuito legais, eu riu até ficar roxa! (eu?? Rir?? Magina, nunca fiz isso! É de comer??)

Uhn.. Não sei quando sai o próximo cap, vai depender do humor dos meus pssores, e da quantidade de lições que eles derem xD

E agora, pedidos: i.i REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!

E dessa vez, sem perguntas finais! 8D

Agradecimentos e comentários no-sense:

Lana-sama Brigadaa! E você pergunta para mim?!! O.o Naruto-chan é louquinho, lembra?! E eu continuei n.n

Aline Magina!! O que importa é que você mandou! Ta bom assim para você, ou quer o próximo mais rápido? x.x

Hanna Haruno - que bom que você gostou!! Brigada por tudo e é SasuHina, com certeza! xD acho que esse cap deixou isso mais claro. Quanto às fics, eu tenho, em Naruto, "Velhos tempos" e "Dia de Natal", a segunda também narrada pelo ponto de vista do Sasuke, mas com narrador onisciente n.n'

Mitsumy-chan x.x Não preciso nem falar, né??! Qualquer coisa, é para isso que serve msn xDD

Rodrigo DeMolay Nhaaa! Brigada!!! Mais fics? Tenta "Velhos Tempos" e "Dia de Natal"!! o/

Quel o.o Demorei muito??? _implorando para não te deixar esperar_

Hinata Himura Você.Iluminou.Minha. o/ gostou da cena GaaIno?? E boa sorte nas suas aulas!! ps: Nunca ri tanto quanto nessa review xDD

Lihh Inuzuka Hiwatari Dispensa comentários Lih!

Deby-chan As coisas começam a se acertar a partir de agora, espere e verá xD Nhaa... Não gostei por que não conhecia muito gente, mas agora eu amo minha classe

Hyuuga Mirin Espero que tenha lido o que o Naruto falou, ta aí a explicação E eu prefiro a Sakura com o Naruto... Ou que ela morra virgem n.n Mas, tenha calma, que eu prometo... Coisas... xD

Tamy-chan Olha que conhecidência, eu também amo!! xD

Larry THANKSSS!!! Só não morre não i.i Amo suas reviews xD _pasmada_

Kiuke i.i demorei????

Rukia-chan xDD foi quase, mas como é o Sasuke, ele sobreviveu! _cara de anjo_ Sério que acontece coisa ruim com ela? Essa última eu achei até que foi boa... n.n

Dayu Oura Lalala... Segredooo!! prometo beijos a partir do próximo cap!!! E agora? A parte InoGaa continua super-pequena ou almentou um pouquinho? xDD 'Té o msn!

Carol Freitas Valeeeeeeeu!! n.n Bigada pelos comentários!!! Vou tentar não demorar, mas com as aulas de volta x.x

Tenki Aka - review sua!!!!!! Aleluia irmão!!! _chuta o Panini_ Te amoooo! xDD

Dedessa-chan xDD adorei essa review... Ahn... Bem... Foi só um errinho sem-revisão x.x Desculpe, era para ela sentar ao lado dele. Gomeeeeeen. Observadora você ein? 8D

Bom, eu termino (mais uma vez) pedindo reviews!!! Façam essa criança feliz!! -

Bjuxxxxxxxx

Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari


	6. 5º Dia Definições e problemas

o.o Gooooooooooooooooooomen!!!!

Estou atrasada!! Eu sei!! Gooooomen!!! Sinto muito!!

Mas a espera valeu a pena!! Eu prometo que vão gostar principalmente por que esse é o capítulo em que...

o.o Se eu falar perde a graça... E vocês vão ter mais motivos para me matar.

Onegai! Aproveitem o capítulo n.n'

Ps: Naruto não me pertence e... Os fillers acabaram!!! 8D

**Capítulo VI: Quinto dia**

Você já teve seu primeiro encontro? Se sim, você lembra-se de como ele foi?

Imagino que você e seu/sua acompanhante devem ter ido ao cinema ou um parque, locais que oferecem diversão e/ou privacidade.

Creio também, que este encontro ocorreu durante à tarde ou à noite, períodos que oferecem um certo "clima" para certas coisas indispensáveis.

Se seu primeiro encontro se encaixou nas frases anteriores, meu amigo, você tem muita mais sorte que eu.

Pois eu, euzinho, Sasuke Uchiha, tive que passar o MEU "primeiro encontro", como posteriormente Tenten definiu essa coisa, de baixo de uma chuva filha da puta, dentro de uma floresta abafada e traiçoeira com um bando de gente inútil e a Hinata.

E o babaca do Neji nem se importou com sua prima quem estava ficando encharcada, não! Imagina!! A Hinata?!! Por que se preocupar?!!

Idiota... Foi oferecer casaco para a Tenten.

Tomara que pegue um resfriado.

É nessa hora que você se pergunta, por que eu mesmo não fui emprestar o meu casaco para a Hyuuga?

Por um simples motivo... Naruto já tinha o feito.

AH QUE ÓDIO! POR QUE EU TENHO QUE SER TÃO LERDO?!

E nem ao menos a cara de indignação da Sakura quando ele fez isso serviu para me animar.

- Sasuke... Q-quando será que essa chuva vai p-parar, ein?

- Provavelmente rápido... Mas se escorregar, pode segurar em mim... Hinata...

É, até que essa chuva não veio em tão má hora assim. E mesmo ela usando esse casaco laranja berrante em vez do meu azul, Hinata escolheu andar ao meu lado na trilha.

Eu oprimi um sorriso.

Senti algo caindo ao meu lado, consegui segurar a morena antes que ela fosse de uma vez.

- O-obrigada... Sasuke... De-desculpe... Eu...

- Não tem problema, a trilha está escorregadia Hinata, vem, eu te ajudo...

Segurei a mão dela com a minha, entrelaçando os dedos. Entre as gotas cada vez mais grossas, vi o rosto dela tomando uma tonalidade mais avermelhada.

Ela fica tão linda corada.

Percorremos o resto do caminho assim. Tão bom.

Curiosamente, a chuva parou poucos instantes depois que toquei na mão dela.

Como diria o Neji, é o destino...

Mas eu não sou o Neji. Graças a Deus.

E aos meus pais...

Uma coisa estranha aconteceu quando voltamos para almoçar.

Além do fato que almoçaríamos na cidade, claro.

A qualquer lado que eu andasse, sempre haviam duas ou mais pessoas conversando em sussurros e olhando para mim.

Não, isso ainda não é o estranho. SEMPRE tem alguém falando sobre mim. Dá um ódio...

O diferente é que, essas pessoas dessa vez falavam, olhavam para mim e sorriram... Sorrisos maliciosos.

Como se soubessem algo que eu não sei!

Isso.É.Tão.Desconfortavelmente.Irritante.

Me fechei no banheiro do restaurante, mais propriamente, num boxe e fiquei agachado sobre o vaso, esperando algum idiota entrar e comentar algo que pudesse me ajudar.

Não deu outra. Ouvi quatro garotos entrarem.

- Né... Cale a boca Naruto... Isso é muito problemático...

- Mas, Shikamaru! É verdade, é o que todos estão dizendo!

Uhn... O Nara e o imbecil... Quem seriam os outros? Provavelmente o garoto-cachorro e o gorducho...

- Vamos... Estou com fome e acabou meu salgadinho...

- Rá! Não acredito que ela está com o Uchiha, eu sou muito melhor!

Acertei, Kiba e Chouji fecham o quarteto de idiotas junto com o Shikamaru e o Narut... Ahn?!! Quem está com o Uchiha?!!!! De que merda eles estão falando?!!

- Né!! Mas ela está!! Não viu na trilha?!! Eles estavam de mãos dadas!!

- Tsc... Isso não quer dizer nada Naruto...

Infelizmente, Shikamaru está certo... E eu não acredito que eles estão discutindo a MINHA vida pessoal num banheiro de restaurante, idiotas inconseqüentes mentecaptos inúteis...

- Maaas... Se é para Hinata ficar com alguém... Prefiro que seja com o Sasuke!!

- Mas... Vocês se odeiam Naruto...

- Sasuke não é tão idiota quanto eu pensei que fosse Chouji...

Naruto ia pagar... Ah, como ia...

- Imagino que, ele sendo o melhor amigo do primo dela, Hinata tenha prestado mais atenção nele do que em mim...

Chore, fracassado! Vitória minha sobre o Kiba!

Não que isso seja algo que merece uma comemoração especial... É normal, saca?

- Discutir a vida pessoal de alguém sem o consentimento desta não é certo.

Senti um arrepio, o Shino também estava lá?!! Mas a culpa de não percebê-lo não é minha, ele que não faz barulho.

Inseto nojento...

Falando em insetos, tem uma joaninha na porta do meu boxe.

Aposto que esse cara se comunica com ela...

- Sasuke, saia desse boxe.

Eu gelei. Como ele sabia que eu...?

Olhei para frente.

Maldita joaninha traíra.

Abri a porta devagar. Naruto, Kiba e Chouji olhavam para mim num misto de medo e surpresa. Shino e aqueles óculos escuros não me permitiam ver o que estava pensando. Shikamaru conservava sua eterna e imutável expressão de tédio.

- Não deveriam ficar discutindo a vida alheia num banheiro, idiotas... E... Eu não estou namorando a Hinata, nem ficando com ela, nem nenhum derivado...

Me dirigi até a porta, mas parei antes de atravessá-la.

- Não ainda...

Como me arrependo de não ter virado para observar a cara deles.

Mas se eu virasse, meu momento BadBoy do mal e frio iria por água baixo.

Quando sentei ao lado do Neji, ele e Tenten me olharam como se eu fosse uma aberração.

E eu fiz o mesmo com os dois.

- Uchiha... Você não é bem-vindo na minha mesa...

- Não estou com sua prima Neji, não precisa me tratar assim...

- Ah... Certo, foi mal. Mas você vai estar, não é?

Esse sorriso da Tenten está me dando nos nervos.

- Dou três opções para vocês. Calem a boca _ou_ as encham de comida _ou_ ocupem-nas com suas línguas. Pessoalmente eu pediria que acatassem a terceira alternativa, quem sabe assim todos parem de falar sobre minha vida e se preocupem com as de vocês.

Eu estava quase sentindo um soco de cada um.

Quase.

Isso ia doer.

Muito.

Mas não aconteceu.

- Vá _você_ entrelaçar _sua_ língua com a _Hinata_, Sasuke.

- Podemos parar de falar sobre isso? Essa perseguição é irritante.

- Certo então...

Os dois viraram um para outro, sorriram e começaram a conversar entre si. Ignorando minha presença.

Morram desgraçados.

- Ta bem, o que querem saber?

- Ah! Quero saber a verdade, você gosta ou não dela?

Tenten foi a primeira a se manifestar.

Senti meu rosto esquentar de leve.

- Talvez...

A morena fez menção de virar o rosto para o Neji e abrir a boca.

- Ta bem! Eu... Eu...

Por que é tão difícil admitir isso? Eu já sabia que gostava dela, por que falar em voz alta é tão complicado? Eles são ou não meus melhores amigos?

E eu admiti para o Naruto, para eles deveria ser mais fácil...

- SAAAAAAAAAAAAAASUKE!

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, posso dizer que a Sakura me salvou.

- É VERDADE O QUE ESTÃO DIZENDO?!! VOCÊ ESTÁ MESMO COM A HYUUGA?!

Estava bom demais para ser verdade.

O restaurante parou e ficou olhando para mim.

Detalhe, lá só tinha alunos.

Detalhe dois, Hinata estava lá também.

Detalhe três, eu odeio matemática.

Não que isso tenha alguma coisa a ver com o momento.

Eu abri a boca, mas nenhum som saiu. Tentei formar algumas palavras, mas não consegui.

Por que?! Que merda está acontecendo comigo, caralho?

- A vida do Sasuke e de minha prima não lhe diz respeito, Haruno. Portanto, recolha-se à sua insignificância e volte para a mesa em que estava sentada. Aproveite e fique longe o Uzumaki também, nem ele merece ter que aturá-la.

E é nessas raríssimas horas que eu agradeço por ser amigo do Neji.

- Não precisa agradecer... De qualquer jeito, eu sei que não ia.

Eu só sorri com o comentário. Nossa conversa finalmente tomou um outro rumo que não tivesse nada a ver com namoros ou derivados.

De relance, vi Hinata olhando para mim.

Mas não tive coragem de olhá-la de volta.

Quando íamos voltar, Neji disse que ia sentar ao lado de Tenten no ônibus, alegando que tinha algo muito importante para conversar com ela.

Usei todo o meu alto controle para não perguntar se eles não queriam camisinhas, só para prevenir.

Olhei por todo o ônibus. Pensei em minhas opções.

Gaara.

Não, já tinha alguém ao lado dele. Era a... Ino?

Eu TENHO QUE sentar perto deles, isso vai ser tão engraçado.

Procurei alguém sozinho suportável para eu pegar o lugar ao lado. Em último caso, roubar o assento.

Que é? Sou mais eu, ok?

Haviam duas pessoas. Shino e... Hinata.

Preciso dizer quem eu escolhi?

- Hinata, está vazio?

Ela pulou quando a chamei. Seus olhos miravam um ponto indefinido pelo vidro da janela, provavelmente estava pensando em algo ou alguém.

Tomara que seja em mim.

- N-não Sasuke... P-pode sentar... E-eu só... Estava...

Pus meu dedo sobre os lábios dela, fazendo com que corasse.

Eles eram tão macios.

- Uhn... Gostou do passeio?

Perigo, perigo. Aquele cara está tomando o controle de novo! O meu eu verdadeiro vai morrer...

Desde que a Hinata goste, quem liga?

- Uhum... O-obrigada... Por m-me ajudar na trilha...

- Relaxa... Foi um prazer...

Ela sorriu timidamente. Algo me fez retribuir o sorriso.

Estava tudo indo muito bem até que...

O ônibus deu uma arrancada.

E eu acabei parado sobre ela.

Por um lado, era ótimo. Eu sentia praticamente todo o corpo dela junto ao meu. Nossos rostos estavam tão próximos. Sentia a respiração dela em minha face. Ela me encarou por alguns segundos até que fechou os olhos.

Senti minhas pálpebras se fechando lentamente, e meu corpo se inclinar, eliminando a mínima distancia entre nossos lábios. Meus dedos tocaram a delicada pele do rosto dela, acariciando-a.

Minha boca tocou de leve a dela quando...

- EU NÃO PEDI, EU MANDEI VOCÊ ME DEIXAR OUVIR, SABAKU!

O berro da Ino foi tão ensurdecedor que fez com que eu me afastasse de Hinata, com as mãos sobre meus ouvidos que latejavam, bem como a menina sob mim.

Dirigi meu olhar mais assassino para a loira que estava no assento à frente, praticamente estrangulando o ruivo que se recusava a deixá-la ouvir as músicas de seu Ipod.

- Me lagar sua necessitada agressiva!

- Ei... Vocês dois...

Ambos se viraram para mim com expressões mais assassinas que a minha.

Meu interior queria se afastar, mas eu tenho uma reputação a manter.

- Querem fazer menos barulho? Gaara, deixe Ino ouvir a porra do Ipod e Ino, não pule em cima do Gaara, porque se o fizer realmente parece outra coisa. Agora, vão se foder, ok? Obrigado.

Acho que usei de muita educação nesse pedido. Eles se calaram e ficaram olhando para frente.

E no final, Gaara não deixou Ino ouvir a porra do Ipod.

Silêncio.

Era assim que eu podia definir a volta para o hotel após quinze minutos de estrada. Todos ali dormiam.

Ou fingiam dormir.

Era o meu caso.

Olhei em volta, Naruto babava, com a cabeça encostada no banco a frente. Ao seu lado, uma Sasame corada dormia calmamente.

Um pouco mais atrás, Tenten descansava no colo de Neji, que, mesmo eu não conseguindo ver bem daqui, posso jurar que ele a abraçava.

Na minha frente, Ino estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do Gaara, que por sua vez, ouvia música olhando para a chuva que caia lá fora. Incrível, uma foto deles assim e eu teria a prova que tanto precisava para jogar na cara do Sabaku que ele gosta da Ino.

E, segundo minha lógica infalível, se ele gosta dela, ele fica com ela e ela larga de mim.

Lindo, não?

Senti algo se mexer ao meu lado. Hinata apoiava a cabeça desconfortavelmente no vidro.

Não tive duvidas.

Trouxe-a para perto de mim, deitando sua cabeça em meu ombro. Ela sorriu tão inocente. Abracei seu corpo e mexi em seus cabelos.

Descobri uma coisa.

Consigo ser romântico.

E não parecer gay...

Isso é bom.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou para que eu dormisse e nem quanto tempo para que eu acordasse, só sei uma coisa.

Foi tempo o bastante para que absolutamente todos no ônibus perceber como eu e a Hyuuga estávamos dormindo.

E fazer as malditas e clássicas piadinhas.

Isso é tão infantil.

- Ei! Sasuke, leve Hinata para um motel, certo? No ônibus não é o local apropriado...

Só não esperava que fosse o Kakashi a começar a série.

- Calem a boca, todos. Cuidem das vidas de vocês.

Me levantei e puxei Hinata comigo porta a fora. Passamos por Shikamaru e Temari que, para variar, discutiam sobre algo inútil.

Continuei andando, e puxando a Hinata pela mão, até ter certeza que estávamos longe de todos e qualquer um.

Olhei em volta, que ironia. Estávamos no mesmíssimo lugar onde eu percebi que gosto dela.

Às vezes, essa crença do Neji no destino não me parece tanta paranóia.

Essa é uma delas.

- Sasuke...

- Sim?

- P-porque as p-pessoas acham que e-estamos juntos...?

Nunca, na minha vida, ouve uma pergunta que eu não conseguisse responder.

Na classe, por exemplo, todas as questões que o professor levanta, eu sei a resposta.

Mesmo que eu nunca responda, eu sei.

Mas...

Essa eu não sabia o que dizer.

- Não sei...

- V-você...

Eu?

Olhei para ela, dentro de seus olhos.

E senti algo subindo dentro de mim.

Algo que eu nunca tinha sentindo antes. Uma coragem que eu não sabia que tinha.

Não que eu seja medroso, claro.

- Mas eu concordo com eles...

Ela corou.

- V-você...

- Hinata eu...

Foi então, que toda aquela coragem sumiu.

Evaporou.

Desapareceu.

Fugiu.

Foi abduzida.

Volta aqui filha da puta do caralho, vai deixar o mais difícil para mim?!!

- Eu...

Respirei fundo, nesse meio tempo devo ter falado uns trinta "eu".

Olhando um lado bom, se tem um, ela sabe que é de mim que eu estou falando.

Haha, sou tão engraçado...

- Eu... Eu gosto de você.

Meu coração disparou. Era agora ou nunca. A hora da verdade.

E eu me sinto tão idiota.

Ela nunca que iria pensar em mim mais do como um amigo.

Quero dizer... Eu sou só o melhor amigo do primo dela.

E eu estou aqui, feito um idiota, fazendo-a ter todo o trabalho de ser compreensiva e tentar achar palavras para não acabar com meus sentimentos e...

- Sasukeeutambémgostodevocê!

Ta, não é isso que eu chamaria de "palavras para não acabar com meus sentimentos".

Não entendi bolhufas do que ela disse.

E acho que minha expressão mostrou isso.

- E-eu... Só quis... D-dizer que... E-eu... Eu também gosto de você!

Foi então, que meu mundo parou.

- S-seriu?

- Uhum...

É nessa hora em que os beijos do casal acontecem nos filmes.

E era o que eu mais queria.

Mas então...

Pensei em todos aqueles que me matariam ao saber que eu e Hinata estávamos juntos.

E todas aquelas que poderiam tentar tirar satisfações com a Hyuuga.

E então, decidi.

Que todos vão à merda.

Toquei no rosto dela, trazendo-o para perto do meu pelo queixo.

Sentia a respiração dela se juntar com a minha, os lábios dela tocarem os meus.

Minha língua tocar a dela.

Nosso beijo começou tímido, mas logo o aprofundei, entrelaçando sua cintura com meus braços, trazendo-a mais para perto de mim.

Ela me abraçou pelo pescoço e ficamos daquele jeito por um bom tempo.

Aquilo era tão bom. Não queria que acabasse nunca e...

- ACHEI ELES!!! Meus Deus...

O susto foi tão grande, que eu e Hinata nos separamos num pulo.

Eu.vou.matar.o.Naruto.

- Uchiha! O que você fez com a minha prima?!!

- Eu sabia!! Sabia que eles iam ficar!! Como é bom ser melhor amiga dos dois!!!

- Nossa garotos... Vão para um motel... Vocês vão gostar... Principalmente você Sasuke...

- SAAAAAAASUKE!! POR QUE ELA E NÃO EU??!!

- Cala a boca testuda!!! ELE DEVERIA TER ESCOLHIDO A MIM!!

- Cale a boca sua necessitada...

- Putz... Como vocês são problemáticos...

- O único problemático aqui é você, Shikamaru...

Antes que mais alguém pudesse chegar do nada e dar sua opinião sem importância eu me levantei. Sentia uma veia saltar na minha testa.

- Mais alguém quer dar sua opinião ou já terminaram?

Kakashi abriu a boca.

- Eu ouvi a sua sugestão sobre o motel, professor, e não, eu NÃO quero saber onde fica o mais próximo e quanto custa.

Acho que meu olhar assassino reforçou bem o que eu falei.

Tudo estava indo bem.

Tirando o olhar de "você tem mais alguns poucos segundos de vida" do Neji.

Logo eles iriam se acalmar e se afastar e eu e Hinata poderíamos...

- Sasuke Uchiha!

Ai meu santinho, aquela é a Tsunade, a diretora do colégio??

Aí, o que ela está fazendo aqui?! Não sabia que a diretora podia sair da escola para dar passeios quando bem entendesse.

- Diretora? O que a senhora está fazendo aqui?

- Isso não interessa Kakashi! Como você deixa dois alunos sem supervisão! E nisso que dá!

Olhei para Hinata.

Ela estava corando, e corando, e corando...

Já disse que ele estava corada?

- A culpa é minha se o Sasuke não consegue controlar seus hormônios?

Ein?!! Sobrou para mim?!!

- Hey Kakashi, você quem estava me mandando para um motel...

Se.fo.deu!

- KAKASHI SEU IRRESPONSÁVEL PERVERTIDO!

Olha quem fala, diretora, olha quem fala...

- Ahn... Diretora... Kakashi...

Os dois viraram para Tenten tão rápido que acho incrível não terem tido torcicolo.

Pela cara dela, a Mitsashi concorda comigo.

- E-eu... Posso tirar a Hinata daqui... Antes que ela desmaie?

Do nada, todos viramos para ver a Hinata.

Nunca.na.minha.vida.tinha.visto.alguém.ficar. estou em sentindo culpado por isso. Hinata não tem culpa nenhuma...

- Tenten e Neji, cuidem de Hinata, Sasuke você vai para seu quarto e de lá não sai mais, até amanhã pelo menos. Os outros estão dispensados. Kakashi, nós vamos ter uma conversinha.

Não tive nem tempo de ter pena do Kakashi, tinha que falar com a Hinata.

- Espera! Hinata, espera eu...!

- Não chegue perto dela Uchiha.

- Mas diretora, eu preciso falar com ela...!

- Neji, cuide para que seu amigo não chegue perto de sua prima. Depois você conversa com ela.

Isso não era justo. Estavam agindo como se tivéssemos feito algo de errado.

Neji se aproximou de mim, enquanto Tenten puxava Hinata para longe.

- Neji, eu tenho que falar com a Hinata!

- Não me dirija a palavra Uchiha.

Ele nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de olhar para mim ao falar aquilo.

Desisti de ir atrás de Hinata. Tenten estava com ela, provavelmente ficaria bem.

E se eu fosse, Neji iria me matar.

Mais do que ele iria agora.

No quarto, sentamos um em cada cama, de frente para o outro. Sentia o olhar de ódio do Hyuuga sobre mim. Mas eu mirava o chão.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos naquele silêncio mortal. Só sei que é horrível.

Foi aí que me toquei de uma coisa.

Minha vida está acabando lentamente e eu estou sentado numa porra de cama.

Vamos listar as desgraças, ficará mais fácil.

Primeiro, Hinata deve estar me odiando por tê-la feito passar tanta vergonha.

Segundo, Neji quer me matar.

Terceiro, o colégio inteiro vai saber que eu beijei a Hinata.

Quarto, consequentemente, isso vai aumentar ainda mais o ódio dos dois Hyuugas por mim.

Quinto, vou perder minha quase namorada e meu melhor amigo.

Sexto, e assim, provavelmente Tenten não vai mais querer falar comigo.

Sétimo, Sakura vai ficar me enchendo o saco até o último dia da minha vida por ter ficado com a Hinata e não com ela.

Oitavo, talvez a Ino também encha o saco, mas nem tanto.

Nono, está lista está me deprimindo e me fazendo sentir pior do que nunca.

Décimo, Neji se levantou. Vou morrer.

Mas, milagrosamente, ele foi para a porta.

Minha vida está segura por mais alguns segundos.

- Vou ver minha prima...

- Neji...

Ele estava saindo quando eu o chamei. Ele parou, mas não se virou para me encarar.

Engoli todo o meu orgulho.

- Por favor... Diga a Hinata que... Eu não queria que isso tudo acontecesse... Que não era assim que eu queria que fosse. E que eu sinto muito se a fiz passar vergonha ou a magoei de alguma forma.

Ele esperou eu terminar de falar e saiu, batendo a porta.

Não posso contra o que ouve depois porque eu não pretendo encher isso aqui com meus pensamentos desorganizados e desesperados.

Tenho minha dignidade a manter.

Só sei que fui dormir à uma da manhã, pouco depois de Gaara ter entrado no quarto e se dirigido ao banheiro.

E Neji ainda não tinha voltado.

E toda essa ansiedade... É irritante.

**Fim do sexto capítulo**

i.i Quase que não consigo por minha linda palavra final nesse capítulo...

Sim, antes que mais alguém pergunte, sempre acaba com a palavra irritante xD

O que? É a marca registrada do Sasuke! o.o

Mas então... O que acharam do capítulo? Finalmente acontece o beijo mais esperado do ano (¬¬ nem me achei n.n' bakaa) e já deu problema...

Deixem suas opiniões! É para isso que serve as reviews!

8D E quanto mais reviews, mais rápido eu começo o próximo cap e mais rápido vocês vêm no que vai dar essa coisa!

E já engatando no assunto (¬¬ engatando no assunto foi foda)...

Tamy-chan i.i gomen a demora... n.n Só nojenta?? Como você é boazinha... Ela não merece tanto...

Aquarius no KitsuneSim!!! Odeio! Odeio! Odeio!!!! TOMARA QUE AQUELA VACA MORRA SOZINHA Ò.Ó _volta ao estado calmo_ Uhn... Gaara-chan vai ganhar participação especial no próximo cap n.n

Rukia chan Nhaa... Continua as lições tão diminuindo - E calma... Eu já tenho o castigo da Sakura xD Vou adorar escrever isso

Rodrigo DeMolay Nhaa Bigada n.n

Larry E agora? A curiosidade aumentou ou diminuiu? xD

Deby-chan Concordo e adorei os adjetivos da Sakura-no-baka-chan n.n E quanto ao Gaara, acredite, próximo cap vai dar bastante ele... xD Tadinho, só usufruo do coitado

Inoroxxx _Sinal de vitória _Bem-vinda ao clube "Matemos a Sakura e Sejemos Felizardos 8D"

0Dany0 i.i Parou porque?? Continua n.n Eu gosto!

Dayu Oura n.n sim sim... Já falamos tudo no msn e um pouco a mais xD Uhn... Boa dica 8D

Hanna Haruno _olhinhos marejados _Descuuulpa demorou demais... Ketz-Baka pede perdão x.x

Hinata Himura Ah, Sasuke e Naruto... Amigos? _Risada do mal_ Talvez... Quem sabe? E quanto a InoGaara, tem um monte de fic assim no fanfiction O.o E eu aprecio o casal xD

Mitsumy-chan o.o AAAAAAAAAH!!!!! _Foge da caneta, bate de cara no muro, morre, revive porque tem uma fic a terminar _oi n.n

Lihh Inuzuka Hiwatari Só uma coisinha... Te amo também srta Helsing n.n

Hyuuga Mirin Hehe... Logo mais o Naruto vai ganhar quem ele merece... E a Sakura... Bem... Se você tiver uma vaga noção do meu amor por ela... Vai ter uma vaga noção do que pode acontecer...

Sabako no Karina n.n Continue lendo, vai dar! Eu prometo!

Quel Sem PC... Sinto muito por você i.i Mas o importante é que você conseguiu comentar agora o/

Ah sim, gostaria de me redimir pelos erros grotescos de gramática dos capítulos passados (principalmente o último -.-') e pelos erros deste cap. gomen.

Até as reviews o/

Bjux

Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari


	7. 6º Dia Resolvendo tudo e mais um pouco

_Chega de fininho _De-de-de-de—de-descuuuuuuuuuuuuuulpem!!!!! i.i _sai correndo_

Mas eu até posso justificar! Até porqueEu tentei postar ontem mas deu problema no site ¬¬'Não que isso seja a justificativa..._  
_

Sem mais delongas o Sétimo capítulo!

Naruto não é meu... QUEM LIGA?? - Eu quero o Sasuke, o Neji, o Shikamaru (ele ta tão lindo no Shippunden)... Aiaiai... _suspira e se abana_

* * *

**Capítulo VII: Sexto dia**

O sol quente de verão punha-se por trás do oceano calmo, naquela tarde perfeita. O som das ondas batendo nas rochas e a visão dos raios sumindo deixavam o cenário inesquecível. O corpo dela encostado ao meu, nossos sussurros e sorrisos, somente nossos.

Era tão perfeito.

Nos encaramos.

Olhos ônix nos olhos perolados.

Olhos perolados nos olhos ônix.

Eu sei que é a mesma coisa, mas assim ficou mais legal.

Nossos lábios se aproximaram, sentia sua respiração em meu rosto.

Estava tudo tão perfeito. Toquei sua face macia e lisa.

Quando...

Uma onda enorme veio e me arrastou para o mar me balançando para a direita e a esquerda.

Espera aí. Ondas não fazem as pessoas balançarem!

Abri os olhos. E percebi a onda ruiva que estava me balançando.

Eu Vou Matar O Gaara.

- Aleluia você acordou Uchiha...

É... Eu poderia estar dormindo seu filho da puta do caralho, se não fosse você e sua incrível vontade me despertar de um jeito tão amigável quanto um terremoto.

- Cale a boca Sabaku...

É _tão_ estranho mandar o Gaara_ calar a boca._

- Humpf...

Ambos viramos para a porta. Neji estava em pé, a segurando. Eu tentei dizer algo, mas assim que nos encaramos, o que não durou nem um milésimo, ele saiu.

Que ódio! Pelo menos fique para me xingar, caralho!

- O Hyuuga voltou estranho ontem.

Olhei para Gaara, ele mirava algo muito interessante no teto e nem se deu ao trabalho de me encarar.

Ah, ele queria que eu pedisse uma explicação.

Que pena para ele, eu não vou me rebaixar a esse ponto. Estou mais do que acostumado com as conversas com o Neji para me deixar levar por uma tentativa tão esdrúxula.

- Não ligo para ele...

Agora ele calaria a boca e... O maldito deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

Sua ignorante.

- E pensar que tudo isso por uma garota qualquer...

- Hinata não é uma garota qualquer!

Merda, me descontrolei.

- Como quiser... Saiba que só se falou do beijo de vocês durante a noite...

Minha tese de que ele não dorme e passa a noite inteira invadindo quartos para ouvir a conversa alheia está se confirmando.

Claro que eu já tinha jogado todas as minhas vontades de matar/torturar/enforcar o Gaara, não necessariamente nesta ordem fora, mas ainda restava um tantinho...

E esse tantinho aumentou bem quando ele ignorou uma pergunta minha e se sentou em sua cama, com os fones de seu Ipod ligado e _Linkin Park_ no último volume.

Esse cara quer morrer.

- Gaara...

Ou ele não ouviu ou ignorou, porque não obtive resposta. Estou tentado a achar que foi a segunda opção.

- Gaara!

Nada... Mas eu tive uma idéia, agora ele vai ouvir.

Me aproximei dele, arrancando _delicadamente _o Ipod de sua mão.

E de bônus, os fones vieram junto, e eu adorei a cara que ele fez quando ambos saíram chispando de seus ouvidos.

- Responda, estranho como?

Tudo bem, tenho que admitir que estou levemente curioso em relação ao comportamento do Neji.

- Me devolve meu Ipod, Uchiha...

- Responda ou eu o jogo pela janela.

E nós estamos no terceiro andar. Daqui até lá embaixo é uma boa queda.

- Devolva.

- Responda.

Silêncio.

Não tive dúvidas, arremessei o Ipod janela a fora.

A cara que o Gaara fez foi simplesmente a melhor. Todas as suas preciosas músicas voando em direção ao chão, sendo espatifadas no piso duro e...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!!!!!! QUEM FOI O MORTO QUE TACOU ISSO NA MINHA CABEÇA??

E-era a voz da... I-Ino?

Gaara e eu voamos para a janela, tomando o cuidado de nos mantermos bem escondidos.

A loira segurava algo com uma mão e com a outra acariciava sua cabeça.

E ela parecia possuída.

- EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ AÍ!

Que medo...

- GAARA SABAKU!

Rá rá! Se fodeu trouxão!

- EU ESTOU TE VENDO TAMBÉM, SASUKE UCHIHA!

Ai meu santinho, eu também me fodi!

- Mas...

Foi aí que a voz dela mudou. Ao invés de voz de bruxa assustadora, foi para voz de puta sedutora.

- Vou pegar esse Ipod... Até que um de vocês venha tirá-lo de mim...

Ela saiu andando com o nariz em pé.

E eu senti o ódio emanar do Gaara, junto com a minha sentença de morte.

Quantas vezes eu fui ameaçado em UMA viajem cassete?

Mas, eu sou Sasuke Uchiha, não vou demonstrar medo.

- Bom, você quem me fez jogar... Boa sorte com a Ino, você vai precisar.

Com estas palavras, deixei um Gaara com instintos assassinos para trás e sai do quarto.

Foi o bastante para dar de cara com o Naruto no corredor.

PAW

Ai minha testa...

- SASUKE!

- Não idiota... A sua mãe...

- MAMÃE?

- Naruto, seu idiota!

- Ok, ok... Foi só brincadeira...

Ele sorriu amarelo, enquanto uma gota descia pela minha cabeça.

- Mas... Sasuke... O que você vai fazer em relação à Hinata?!

Eu sabia, estava demorando. Olhei de esguia para a porta do quarto dele. Kiba e Chouji tentavam se esconder.

- Depois eu te falo... Primeiro quero me entender com o Neji... Antes que ele resolva me assassinar...

Naruto engoliu seco, eu queria fazer isso também. Me levantei e fui até as escadas. Assim que toquei no corredor, senti algo estranho no ar. Olhei para baixo...

Neji subia degrau por degrau aos pulinhos com um sorriso estúpido no rosto corado. Claro que eu só tive uma reação. Assim que ele passou por mim, me escondi atrás da batente de uma porta.

E o babaca nem me viu. O que será que aconteceu?

Ia segui-lo, mas algo me disse para manter uma certa distância mínima de uns 500 km. Dei de ombros e fui tomar meu café.

Mal pisei no restaurante, todos se voltaram para mim. Eu ignorei, como sempre. Passei os olhos a procura da Hinata, mas ela não estava lá.

Mas a Sakura estava.

E ela me viu. E pulou no meu pescoço.

- DIZ QUE NÃO É VERDADE! VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ COM A HYUUGA, NÉ??

- Sakura...

Ela me olhou, ainda me esmagando.

- Me larga.

Ela obedeceu.

- POR FAVOR SASUKE! VOCÊ NÃO PODE ESTAR COM ELA! VOCÊ TEM QUE ESTAR COMIGO!

Eu tentei falar, mas ela me interrompeu.

- O que ela tem que eu não tenho?!! Eu sou muito mais bonita! Ela é só uma tímidazinha sem graça!!

Ta, isso está me irritando.

- E ela é tão boazinha! Isso não te irrita?!

Não! VOCÊ me irrita!

- Sakura, cala a boca!

Ela levou um susto.

Para falar a verdade, até eu me assustei com a minha voz.

Até por que... Aquela NÃO era a MINHA voz.

Todos nos viramos para a porta. Tenten e Hinata estavam paradas lá.

E por incrível que pareça, era a Hinata que tinha falado.

- C-como você ousa? Você que não fale comigo Hyuuga!

Eu engoli seco. Sakura se aproximou de Hinata com um olhar assustador.

- Você é só uma ladrinha de namorados...

Chega! Essa garota está pedindo para apanhar! Não que eu bata em garotas... Mas a Sakura ta merecendo...

PAF

Epa! Esse aí não fui eu, foi a Te... HINATA?

A HINATA BATEU NA SAKURA??

Em que realidade paralela estamos?

A Haruno olhou para a Hyuuga incrédula, com uma mão vermelha desenhada no rosto. A de olhos claros pareceu por um segundo com muita raiva, mas em instantes sua expressão mudou para assustada, com um leve toque de confusão.

- Sa-Sakura.. E-eu.. M-me desculpe!

Hinata virou-se e correu para fora do prédio. Tenten, tão confusa quanto eu, foi atrás dela.

E eu?

Mas é claro que fui atrás das duas. Tinha que falar com ela o quanto antes e principalmente agora que ela tinha batido na Sakura pelo o que ela falava de... Nós.

Corri pelos jardins do hotel até uma pequena floresta. Sim, a mesma em que eu e a Hinata ficamos. Sim, a que eu me dei conta que eu gostava dela... Sim, caralho, só tem _essa_ floresta aqui perto.

Chega de perguntas idiotas? Obrigado.

De qualquer jeito, Hinata corria a frente, seguida por Tenten e eu ia por último, mas nenhuma das duas sabia. Hinata correu até uma clareira (ANTES QUE PASSE NA SUA MENTE, É SIM AQUELA ONDE TUDO ACONTECEU, QUE PORRA ME DEIXA CONTINUAR ESSA MERDA, CARALHO... E não fale palavrões, seu boca-suja!) onde ela simplesmente despencou.

É, se tacou no chão mesmo.

Ela estava chorando, tive vontade de abraçá-la, mas Tenten foi mais rápida. Claro que ela foi mais rápida, ela estava na minha frente... Mas então, Hinata a abraçou de volta e começou a murmurar algo.

Alguma coisa dentro de mim me disse para me esconder e eu... Me escondi. Que é?? Confio nos meus instintos, cacete. De qualquer jeito, voltando à cena.

- E-eu... N-não acredito q-que fiz i-isso...

Nem eu, Hinata, nem eu. Foi _tão_ bom ver aquilo!

- Calma Hinata... E se você quer saber... Você fez o certo, pelo menos na minha opinião! Você tem que defender o que é seu! E acredite... Sasukezinho é todo seu...

É! Isso aí Tenten! Ela tem que... Aí! Que história é essa de _Sasukezinho_?!?!! Sasukezinho é o pai!

Não meto mãe no meio porque mãe é sagrado.

Hinata corou com o último comentário de Tenten.

- E-ele... Ele gosta mesmo de mim?

Sim!! Com certeza! Positivo! _Yes_! Pode crer!

O que é preciso nessa cidade para fazer uma garota entender isso?

- Claro que gosta Hinata! Você não sabe o quanto ele ta desesperado para falar com você depois de ontem...

- E-eu... Queria falar sobre ele... Sobre o beijo... S-será que ele... V-vai querer... Ficar comigo... Será que não f-foi só um b-beijo Tenten?

Como posso dizer isso? Ah sim... HINATA HYUUGA FICA COMIGO? NAMORA COMIGO? Só não digo casar porque é decadência e eu tenho treze anos.

- Hinata! Sasuke não é esse tipo de garoto! Ele realmente gosta de você! Eu sei... Eu sou melhor amiga dele, lembra?

Tenten piscou confiante, fazendo com que Hinata sorrisse.

- Além do mais, Neji me disse que ele estava quase enlouquecendo atrás de você! Ele gosta demais de você Hinata, fca calma que vocês logo vão conversar... Aliás mocinha... Você não me disse nada do beijo de vocês... Como foi?

Duas coisas, primeira, Eu.Adoro.a.Tenten., Segunda, Eu.adoro.as.perguntas.da.Tenten.

Hinata corou antes de começar.

- O beijo foi... Você sabe que foi meu primeiro beijo Tenten... E... Foi... Eu não poderia querer coisa melhor... Eu... Eu queria... Repetir aquilo todo o dia... Queria que nunca acabasse... Eu...

Eu estou in-fi-ni-tá-men-te feliz agora!

Juro que se o Naruto atrapalhasse agora, eu só ia dar um pedala nele!

Forte, ta bem, mas seria só _um_ pedala...

- Mas... Tenten... Teve uma hora em que você e meu primo sumiram, você voltou tão tarde ontem a noite... O que aconteceu?

Juro para você que nunca vi uma pessoa tão parecida com um tomate. Tenten ganhava da Hinata corada de longe.

Cadê uma câmera quando eu preciso de uma?!

- Er... Nós... Eu... Ele... Er... A gente... Sabe... Tipo assim... – ela baixou a voz num murmuro tão baixo que eu não ouvi o resto, só vi um pequeno sorriso de felicidade ser contraído em seus lábios. Hinata soltou uma exclamação de alegria e pulou no pescoço da Mitsashi.

Agora eu estou curioso. O que ela e o Neji fizeram ontem a noite? Bom, mas isso é dispensável. O que importa é que a Hinata gostou do nosso beijo e quer me namorar!! Isso sim é algo ótimo!

E são só onze e meia da manhã!

Que?!!! ONZE E MEIA??? A EXCURSÃO SAIA AS ONZE!!!

Olhei para as duas garotas na clareira. Elas tinham sumido.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! TO FUDIDASSOOO!

Corri o mais rápido possível para onde os ônibus de excursão ficavam. Graças a Deus o meu ainda estava lá.

Entrei ainda ofegante e passei pelo corredor. Não tinha nenhum lugar vago. Sakura sentada com Sasame, Ino com a Temari (e elas não se mataram), Shikamaru e Naruto (pobre Nara), Chouji e Kiba, Gaara e o irmão dele, Kankuro, Tenten com a Hinata... Sorri par a Hyuuga quando passei por ela, ela sorriu de volta. Pelo menos isso. E finalmente achei um lugar vago ao lado do... Neji.

PQP, é brincadeira né?? Finalmente as coisas estão ficando boas para o meu lado e isso me acontece?

- Uchiha! Sente de uma vez.

A voz assustadoramente alta de Tsunade me serviu como imã e eu sentei na maldita cadeira ao lado do maldito Neji.

Silêncio.

Passaram-se cinco minutos e nada.

Dez minutos... Mais silêncio.

Neji olhando pela janela.

Eu olhando para o chão.

Silêncio.

Doze minutos.

Neji olhando pela janela.

Silêncio.

Eu olhando para o chão.

Neji ainda olhando pela janela.

Treze minutos.

Ronco do Shikamaru.

Silêncio.

Eu ainda olhando para o chão.

Treze minutos e alguns segundos.

Silêncio.

ISSO ESTÁ ME DEIXANDO LOUCO!

- Neji...

Silêncio.

Ele virou o rosto devagar para a minha direção.

E eu estou disposto a não deixar o silêncio tomar conta.

Ele mantinha um olhar de peixe morto para a minha direção.

- Olha Hyuuga, eu sei que você está puto comigo, mas presta bem atenção. Eu gosto muito da sua prima, aliás, eu posso até dizer que eu amo ela. Portanto, você goste ou não, eu vou pedi-la em namoro e você não vai poder fazer nada para impedir.

Meu coração acelerou. Agora que eu perco meu melhor amigo.

Ele abriu a boca.

- Não está um dia lindo Sasuke?

Gotassa.

ELE NÃO ME OUVIU??!

- Neji, você ouviu o que eu disse?

- Uhn...

Ele está me irritando. E eu não estou mais de bom humor.

- O que você tem?

- Sim.. As nuvens estão tão fofinhas hoje...

As nuvens estão fofas??

- Neji, você anda fumando? Cheirando? Algo assim?

- Melhor que isso...

- VOCÊ TÁ INJETANDO COISA HYUUGA?!!

- Não... Melhor...

- Você ainda é virgem, né?

- Ta chegando perto...

Ta. Estou desesperado. O que ele fez?!

Eu também quero! Mó viajem...

Os olhos dele não estavam mais sobre mim. Miravam algo mais para a frente do ônibus... Miravam a Tenten.

Aí que a ficha caiu.

- Você ficou com a Tenten ontem?!

Tinha que ser. Ontem ele voltou tarde, Tenten também. Ele ta em outra dimensão, ela corou ao lembrar de ontem. Eles se beijaram.

E...

NENHUM DOS DOIS TRAIDORES ME CONTOU! QUE TIPO DE MELHORES AMGISO SÃO ESSES???

Antes que eu pudesse descontar minha raiva, Neji tampou minha boca com a mão.

- Sim... Mas não é para ninguém saber Uchiha.

Eu juro que preferia o Neji doidão, esse aí está muito assassino para mim.

- Que seja...

- Estamos ficando, para ser mais exato. E... Me desculpe pelo ataque de ontem. Eu estava fora de mim.

É, eu percebi.

- Que seja...

- Se falar que seja mais uma vez eu te parto em dois.

- Que s... Ok, ok... Mas e aí, ela beija bem?

Sim, Tenten é só minha amiga, mas eu sou curioso, cassete.

- SE beija... Foi um dos melhores da minha vida. E não encosta que ela é minha, _capiche_?

- _Capisco_... De qualquer jeito, eu tenho a Hinata.

- Mais uma coisa, caso minha prima reclame uma coisinha se quer de você, eu te mato Sasuke Uchiha. E eu sei onde você mora.

Pior que sabe mesmo.

- Ela não vai reclamar.

Ele sorriu, o maldito sorriso convencido de sempre. Eu fiz o mesmo.

Passamos o resto da viajem fazendo nada. Só que sem brigas.

Dessa vez, fomos visitar um museu. E como uma tentativa se ser um bom cidadão, não vou encher você com a descrição de cada pedra ou fóssil inútil e empoeirado que eu vi lá. Nem com os vídeos de paisagens com aquela voz de sono do/da narrador/dora que só explica coisas que nós esqueceremos assim que sairmos da sala onde o filme passou. E principalmente, não vou te entediar com as explicações maçantes dos fenômenos que fizeram com que aquela região ficasse daquele jeito e não de um outro qualquer, o que realmente não ia alterar em nada a minha vida.

De qualquer forma, vou pular tudo isso para quando nós fomos autorizados a andar sozinhos pela área, ridiculamente prevenidos de não quebrar nada. O que eles pensam que nós somos? Um bando de vândalos?

Não somos todos iguais ao Naruto ou o Kiba, obrigado.

Mas, continuando. Neji chamou Tenten e Hinata para vir com a gente, após três horas de me ouvir falar sobre a própria prima, ele me ameaçou se eu não desse um jeito na nossa situação. Mal elas se aproximaram e nós nos vimos num local vazio, eles começaram a se beijar. Era muito estranho ver aquilo. Hinata olhou para mim corada. Eu me virei para ela, a procura de alivio de uma cena tão bizarra.

Era agora ou nunca.

Vou contar quantas vezes eu já disse essa frase.

- Hinata... Eu sei que com eles de fundo não é o ideal, mas vai assim mesmo, por que eu não agüento mais esperar... Você quer namorar comigo?

A fitei o mais profundamente que consegui. Meus braços rodeavam a cintura dela, nossos corpos estavam bem próximos. Ela mantinha as mãos perto do peito. Após minha pergunta, ela corou muito e sorriu. Quando ela abriu a boca, ela...

Desmaiou.

Brincadeira, brincadeira!

- Eu... Eu quero sim!

Ela sorria abertamente. Eu também.

Aproximei nossos rostos e comecei um outro beijo, mas este não começou tão tímido, posso até dizer que era um tanto quanto atrevido e ávido.

Ouvimos palmas vindas de perto de nós. Abri um dos olhos. Tenten e Neji aplaudiam, embora ele estivesse abraçando a garota pela cintura. Sorri entre o beijo, mas não o parei.

Eu terei minha vingança depois.

Posso dizer uma coisa, foi a melhor ida à um museu da minha vida, pena que acabou.

No ônibus, Orochimaru (ele infelizmente não morreu e ainda dá em cima de mim) me separou da Hinata e o Neji da Tenten e acabamos por voltar nas mesmas duplas que fomos. Aliás, o ônibus inteiro foi desse jeito.

Estava tudo numa boa, pessoas conversando, meninas fofocando, garotos passando informação, quando...

- PELA ÚLTIMA VEZ SABAKU! EU NÃO VOU DEVOLVER!

Todo o ônibus virou para a origem da voz. E é claro, que essa era a Ino.

A loira segurava o Ipod que por acaso eu joguei firmemente nas mãos, enquanto o ruivo sentado no braço da poltrona dela provavelmente ordenava que ela devolvesse o tocador de mp3.

Pobrezinho. Até parece que não conhece a Ino Yamanaka.

Quem não parecia estar gostando nada era a Temari, que olhava para os dois com um mistura de ódio e tédio.

- Devolva... Não é seu...

- Ninguém mandou tacar na minha cabeça. Achado não é roubado, Gaara.

- Olha, eu só quero meu Ipod. Devolva de uma vez, sua loira burra.

Não é assim que você vai conseguir Gaara, sinto muito. Aliás, eu estou mentindo, quero mais é que você se foda.

Sou tão gentil e caridoso.

Pelo jeito, Ino não gostou do "loira burra" e desembestou a falar sobre seu cabelo natural e como esse preconceito era ridículo e blá blá blá...

-... O que, portanto é simplesmente ridículo e...

Mas Gaara não deixou ela continuar. Graças a Deus, aquilo estava me dando dor de cabeça. Só não esperava que ele fosse tomar uma decisão tão drástica.

Assim que a Ino tomou fôlego pela terceira vez, o ruivo selou os lábios dela com os dele, primeiro em um selinho.

- Você fala demais...

Dessa vez, absolutamente todo mundo olhou para o casal.

E esse todo mundo inclui o motorista.

O que justifica o quase atropelamento, a virada brusca e o fato do Gaara ter parado sobre a Ino, mais explicitamente, deitado sobre a garota, que por sua vez estava no colo da Temari. E, como sempre nessas cenas de comédia romântica, as bocas deles estavam grudadas.

Assim como eu, eles não tiverem dúvidas. Começaram um beijo de verdade ali mesmo, no colo da Temari.

Não que a loira tenha ficado feliz com isso, mas realmente eles não ligavam a mínima para ela.

Mas agora, tem algo que eu tenho que dizer... EU SABIA QUE ELE ERA AFIM DELA E EU VOU JOGAR ISSO NA CARA DELE HOJE A NOITE!

Obrigado, me sinto tão melhor agora.

Bom, eles se beijaram por mais algum tempo até foram separados por uma sabaku nervosa que havia cansado de servir de travesseiro.

Mas...

Vocês sabem onde eu estou agora?

Deitado na minha cama, fazendo essa retrospectiva do dia... E acabo de me tocar uma coisa...

Além de que, depois do beijo duplo que eu e Hinata e o Neji e a Tenten demos durante o jantar, todos já sabem dos três novos casais formados.

Tirando o fato de que o Naruto brigou feio com a Sakura depois que ela abriu um berreiro por até a Ino ter conseguido alguém (como se o Naruto não fosse alguém. Vaca, ele é muito mais do que você merece...)

Tem algo que eu notei só agora...

Ninguém proibiu o Gaara de ver a Ino... Nem o Neji de falar com a Tenten...

Ódio... Ódio... Ódio... Ódio... Ódio... Ódio... Ódio... Ódio... Ódio... Ódio... Ódio... Ódio... Ódio...

Isso é muito injusto... E TÃO irritante!

**Fim do sétimo capítulo**

* * *

Cof cof... Ok, demorou... Para caramba... Uma demora irritantemente irritante...

n.n Mas pelo menos chegou n.n

Seria demais pedir reviews? i.i

E falando nelas, os agradecimentos...

Sabaku no Karina 8D mudando opiniões! Agora me sinto honrada! Desculpe a demora... Vou falar muito isso hoje...n.n'

Quel _voz irritante de criança irritante _Sasuke-chan só se fode na minha fic _voz normal _ n.n Mas eu amo ele. Uhn, acho que esse cap mostra o que a Hinata ta achando disso tudo xD

Larry Sasame?? É uma garotinha ruiva do Clã Fuuma, uma ninja que só apareceu nos fillers, eu acho, ela não é uma kunoichi excepcional, mas eu gosto dela n.n

Hyuuga Mirin Pequenos indícios de um final infeliz para a Testuda? Talvez... Talvez... Quem sabe? xD

Sakura: ¬¬' você sabe...

Ketz: ¬¬xxxxxxxxx morra infeliz!

_Sakura morre_

_Ketz dá festa_

Carol Freitas Descartável?? Ela é uma inútil!! E o pior, agora ela é uma inútil com força insana como diz o Kakashi-sensei n.n'

Dedessa-chan Nhaa... Eu gostava da sua sub-conciente... Tadinha, não sei se é de você ou dela XD Morte a SaCÚra! XDD Poste sua fic! - Vou ler com certeza!

Rukia-chan Como ela foi? Nem te conto _tentando criar uma desculpa que não seja fajuta demais, nem tão sem sentido _ De qualquer jeito... O.O Te deixei triste???

Dayu Oura Sasuke concorda com você 8D Nos falamos no msn XDD

Buh-chan Brigadaaa n.n

Tamy-chan VALEU MESMO 8D

Aquarius no Kitsume XDD tadinha da Tsunade, ela não merece isso... Mate e rasgue a Sakura 8D

Ayame-chan Brigada pelo elogio _corada_

GiH Nhaaaa serio???? ME SINTO TÃO FELIZ AGORA!!!

Mitsumy-chan Então... Eu demorei porque sou uma pessoa com muitos problemas o/ xDD

Acho que é isso... Gente, só mais uma coisinha... FALTAM DOIS CAPÍTULOS PARA ACABAR A FIC!!

Bjuxxxxxxxx

Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari


	8. 7º Dia Volta

Cof cof...

Gostaria de dizer que... Hoje, dia sete de março é MEU ANIVERSÁRIO!! 8DDD

Bem,novamente, desculpem a demora, e até o próximo e último capítulo (parece até novela) da Pândega do Pônei!

Os: Naruto não me pertence, mas eu poderia ganhá-lo de presente, né?? i.i

* * *

**Cápitulo VIII/ Penúltimo: Volta**

Você já teve a sensação de que algo muito bom está acabando, mesmo que não esteja?

Pois é exatamente essa sensação que eu senti quando acordei hoje de manhã e percebi que...

Era hoje que nós voltaríamos. Hoje acabava o passeio que mudou minha vida.

Legal, vamos ver essas mudanças no "mundo real".

E ainda rimou... Haha... Que engraçado...

Olhei lentamente para a janela, o sol que passava por ela batia diretamente no Gaara.

Foi aí que eu dei um pulo.

O Gaara estava dormindo!

Uma palavra: wow.

Me levantei cautelosamente e me aproximei dele. Não podia ser. Gaara Sabaku não dormia! Era simplesmente algo impossível! Inimaginável!

Era aterrorizante.

- Ei Sasuke, se for trair minha prima com o Sabaku, não faça isso na minha frente, ok?

Me virei para o Neji com um certo ódio. O FDP me assustou. Ele estava sentado, encostando as costas na parede e olhando para mim.

- Cale a boca...

- Então para de secar o Gaara tão obsessivamente.

- Mano, ele ta dormindo!

- Sério??

O Hyuuga se aproximou, com os olhos quase do mesmo tamanho dos meus.

- Cassete! Ta mesmo!

- Pega a câmera!

- Que câmera animal? Até parece que eu trago câmera para passeio escolar!

- O seu celular não tem câmera também?

- Ta sem bateria, e o seu?

- A merda tá quebrada!

- Que porra! Isso tinha que ser gravado!

- Eu sei...

Silêncio. Gaara virou o corpo lentamente. Eu e Neji prendemos a respiração.

Tudo bem, ele não acordou.

Só não sei como, mó barulho que eu e o Neji estamos fazendo.

- Ow... Neji...

Ele é meu melhor amigo, provavelmente não vai rir de mim...

- Que foi?

- Ele dormindo assim... Me dá medo...

Neji olhou para mim incrédulo.

E desatou a gargalhar.

FilhoDaPutaDoCaralhoVaiSeFoderSeuTrairaIdiotaMetidoaCorajoso!

Tratei que pegar uma almofada e arremessar na cara dele, só que... Dá cara dele, foi para a cara do Gaara. E eu não diria que foi o arremesso mais fraco que eu já fiz, se você me entende.

Só deu tempo de ver o braço do ruivo se levantar, antes de eu e Neji sairmos correndo e nos trancarmos no banheiro.

Sim! Eu tenho medo do Gaara possuído, muito abrigado.

E eu tenho um namoro com a Hinata para continuar. Portanto, não posso morrer aqui.

Não ouvi nenhum barulho vindo de fora da porta. Eu e Neji nos encaramos. Combinamos com o olhar o que iríamos fazer.

Cautelosamente, eu girei a maçaneta, enquanto o Hyuuga abria a porta, sem fazer nenhum barulho. Ele tirou primeiro o secador de cabelos que já vinha com o hotel para fora da nossa área da segurança.

PAW

Um travesseiro míssil atingiu nossa isca em milésimos.

Estávamos bem fodidos e sabíamos disso. Puxei Neji para dentro e tentei bolar outro plano quando...

Ao a porta do quarto abrir, o barulho de algo cortando o vento em alta velocidade e do encontro de algo fofo com algo duro.

Abri a porta, com Neji logo na cola e me deparei com uma belíssima visão.

O demônio verde Gai caído do chão com os olhos girando numa posição de dor. Gaara o olhando numa mistura de surpresa, riso segurado e medo. E por último e não menos importante, um travesseiro deformado no chão.

Não pude me controlar.

Cai no chão de tanto rir, assim como Neji e Gaara.

Não me perguntem como eles são rindo, eu não vi e não me interesso em ver.

Infelizmente, o monitor acordou, passou um recado dizendo algo sobre arrumar as malas, partimos depois do café da manhã, força da juventude, primavera da juventude e fogo da juventude, arrumem-se rápido e vou sentir saudades, eu não prestei atenção para saber com certeza.

De qualquer jeito, peguei as roupas que ainda estavam jogadas pelo quarto e a enfiei na mala. Decididamente, eu não gosto de ficar dobrando camisetas além do mais eu quero ver a Hinata.

Eu não vou deixar ela sentar com a Tenten no ônibus, não que eu ache que o Neji discorde da minha opinião, mas é bom precaver.

Enfurnando todo o tipo de salgadinho, refrigerante, bala, doce, chocolate, Ipod, revista em quadrinho (sim, temos infância) na mochila que ia na mão, nos três percebemos que realmente roubar tudo isso do quarto ao lado enquanto eles não viam foi muito útil.

Ou você realmente acha que íamos _comprar_ tudo isso quando temos um Kiba, um Chouji e um Naruto no quarto _ao lado_??

No restaurante, havia poucas meninas. Nem Hinata nem Tenten estavam entre elas. Mas a Temari e a Ino estavam e para variar, estavam discutindo sobre algo inútil, no caso, Ino acusava a Temari de ter pegado a lixa de unha dela.

- Foi você sim!

- Ah claro! Afinal, sou _eu_ que não consigo passar duas horas sem lixar minhas unhas rosa-pink postiças!

- Postiças?? Elas são muito reais!!

Senti o ruivo ao meu lado dar um passo para trás. Pobre Gaara, a irmã e a namorada não se suportavam e ainda ia sobrar para ele.

- Não entendo como meu irmão pode gostar de uma patricinha nojentinha e mimada como você, Yamanaka!

- Do mesmo jeito que ele tem que suportar uma irmã-macho metida e mandona como você Sabaku!

A Ino vai levar de novo, quer apostar? Chamar a Temari de macho, isso não se faz! Ela é mó gos... Feminina!

- Ino, Temari...

O Gaara não fez isso. Ele não chamou as duas. Ele não vai enfrentá-las.

As duas se viraram para ele. Mesmo eu achando que ele não deveria ter se intrometido.

- Parem de brigar.

O mais extraordinário foi que elas realmente pararam!

Temari levantou o nariz e saiu da restaurante, enquanto Ino se aproximava de Gaara, dando um selinho nele. Que nojo.

Olhando o lado bom, ela não gosta mais de mim. Não que eu realmente achei que gostasse, provavelmente dizia que gostava para encher a Sakura. Não que eu ligue para ela, mas agora que eu me toquei, a Sakura sumiu.

Será que ela morreu?!

Não tive tempo de sorrir com meu pensmento. Alguma coisa pulou nas costas do Neji, me levando junto para o chão.

Mas tinha que ser a Tenten.

- Como vão os garotos mais importantes da minha vida???!

Esmagados, por quê?

- Tenten...

Neji sorriu, virando-se e puxando a morena para o colo dele. Eu virei o rosto, não agüentava mais ver eles se beijando.

Que legal, agora Ino e Gaara também estavam no maior amasso e eu estava de vela.

- Sa-Sasuke...

Finalmente um motivo para sorrir. Hinata se aproximava como um ser humano normal. Ou quase, ela também sorria, vermelha de vergonha pela Tenten.

Me levantei, puxando Hinata pela cintura.

- Bom-dia Hinata...

- B-bom-dia...!

- Vamos sentar juntos no ônibus, não é?

Assuntos de urgência primeiro, depois o beijo.

- S-sim..!

Sorri novamente, ela corou com esse sorriso.

- Ótimo...

Aproximei nossos rostos e iniciei um beijo. Ela correspondeu logo.

Estava tudo indo muito bem, nosso combo três de beijos (Eu e a Hinata, Neji e Tenten, Gaara e Ino) estava sendo aplaudido por todos, ou quase todos, quando as palmas pararam do nada e senti uma presença não muito feliz.

- Uchiha, solte a Hinata e pare com essa falta de vergonha!

Obedeci a ordem da Tsunade lentamente. Gosto da minha vida, mas gosto ainda mais da Hinata.

Foi só eu olhar para a diretora que um ódio subiu em mim.

Neji e Gaara AINDA estavam beijando suas respectivas.

Não é possível, essa mulher ME ODEIA!

Sim, eu fiquei de mau-humor até a hora em que o terceiro casal da minha lista apareceu. O único casal que ainda não tinha se concretizado.

Temari vinha com as mãos na cintura, rebolando escada a baixo com aquela mini-saia roxa clara. Segunda a Hinata, lilás.

Shikamaru vinha logo atrás, carregando três malas com uma cara de extremo sono e tédio. Se fodeu amigo, dormiu a viajem inteira, agora sofra.

Do nada, ele parou, jogando as malas no chão e... Adivinhe.

Baixou a cabeça, dormindo.

Temari pareceu possuída ao ouvir o som de suas preciosas malas em contato com o chão duro e sujo.

Eu teria medo se fosse o Nara.

- SHIKAMARU! SEU LERDO! MINHAS MALAS!

Mas o grito estrondoso não foi o suficiente para acordar o moreno que nem ao menos soltou um gemido para demonstrar que ouviu.

Uma veia saltou na testa da Sabaku. Segurando os ombros do garoto, ela começou a puxá-lo para frente e para trás, fazendo com que a cabeça dele parecer presa mais por um elástico do que por ossos.

- ACORDE SUA LESMA! ESTOU FALANDO COM VOCÊ!

- Tsc... Problemática...

Temari ia socar a cabeça do Shikamaru quando, por milagre, ele segurou o soco dela com a mão.

Todo mundo ficou boquiaberto, com os olhos do tamanho de uma bola de basquete. Até a Temari.

- M-me largue!

- Sua doida, você é muito problemática.

Ela ainda o olhava com ódio.

- Mas...

Mas???!

- Você é a minha problemática...

Cassete.

Shikamaru puxou a garota para mais perto de si, a beijando de um modo lento, bem típico dele, mas ela não pareceu se importar.

Claro que o grand-finale tinha que vir com a loira puxando o moreno para si e os dois caírem escada a baixo rolando. Com ele parando em cima dela.

Mas nem graça teve, eles só rolaram dois degraus. E CONTINUARAM SE BEIJANDO!

Será que é bom?

Mirei Tsunade, ela _tinha que_ fazê-los parar agora.

Mas a velha só entrou no ônibus 2, ignorando a cena que ocorria lá fora.

ESSA MULHER ME ODEIA E ME PERSEGUE ESTÁ PROVADO!

Tremendo de ódio, eu entrei no ônibus 1 e sentei ao lado da Hinata, ela na janela e eu no corredor.

Neji e Tenten foram ao banco ao lado. Eles mal sentaram, Neji abraçou a morena praticamente a trazendo para o colo dele. Foram repreendidos pelo Kakashi. Haha, tomem trouxas!

Tudo estava relativamente silencioso até que ouvimos um grito do Naruto.

- AAAAAAAAAH! SAKURA CHEGA!

Uma cabeça amarela apareceu na frente do ônibus.

- EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS, NÃO AGUENTO! VOCÊ SÓ FALA DO SASUKE E DE COMO E PORQUE ELE DEVERIA ESTAR COM VOCÊ! JÁ CHEGA, NÉ??! EU SOU SEU FICANTE, NÃO SOU??

Infelizmente você é Naruto. Mas tem toda a minha força! Vai lá! Dá um basta na Sakura! Você já agüentou demais ela, pelo menos a faça pensar só em você!

Uma cabeça rosa também apareceu.

- OLHA AQUI NARUTO UZUMAKI! VOCÊ DEVERIA ESTAR É FELIZ POR EU TER ACEITADO TE BEIJAR NAQUELA VEZ! MESMO PORQUE EU SÓ FIZ AQUILO PARA O SASUKE FICAR COM CIÚMES!

Não acredito que ela disse isso.

Mesmo estando aqui no fundão do ônibus, eu pude sentir a tristeza do loiro.

Eu ia levantar para ajudá-lo (não sei o que deu em mim para pensar em fazer isso, mas...) quando ele mesmo voltou a falar.

- Sakura... Você não é o que eu pensei que fosse... Eu... Eu não gosto mais de você... Não gosto mais... Por que você tem que ser tão... Falsa com as pessoas? Você tinha que ter o Sasuke? Mas e se ele não quisesse? E se ele gostasse de outra garota, como ele gosta da Hinata? Você iria fazer ele ficar com você a força? E por que tinha que usar os meus sentimentos por você de um jeito tão cruel? Por que tinha que fingir que gostava de mim, me enganar desse jeito? Era mesmo preciso? Você precisava mesmo acabar com tantas coisas só para conseguir o que queria? Mesmo com ele dizendo que na gostava de você e que não começaria a gostar mesmo que você se mudasse por ele? Mesmo ele dizendo que não era para você mudar seu jeito de ser por causa dele? Mas mesmo assim... Você mudou. Você não é a Sakura que eu conheço!

Todos ficaram em silêncio novamente. Naruto pegou a mochila dele e caminhou para mina direção. Eu estava em pé, sem saber o que eu fazer.

- Né... Sasuke... Você tinha razão... No final das contas...

- Naruto... Você fez bem...

Ele sorriu com meu comentário.

- Mas você continua sendo um idiota...

- Convencido babaca! Tinha que ser você, Sasuke!

Pelo jeito, ele havia voltado ao normal.

Hinata e Tenten riram de nossa conversa. Naruto se virou para a garota de cabelos alaranjados, Sasame.

- Amsa... Tem alguém aqui?

Ela corou com o sorriso alegre dele.

- N-não... Pode sentar aqui... Naruto...

Como um idiota feliz como o Uzumaki consegue ser tão normal quando está com uma garota?? Ele mal sentou ao lado dela, os dois começaram a conversar e rir.

Lá na frente, Sakura sentou em sua cadeira, humilhada. Acho que agora aprendeu a lição.

Não gosto de admitir isso, mas a Sakura, se tiver realmente entendido o recado, ela merece uma segunda chance. Eu ainda lembro da Sakura que eu conheci no jardim de infância. De como ela era legal. De como ela me ajudava e de como éramos amigos. Eu, ela e o Naruto. Lembro até de ter gostado dela uma época. Mas aí ela começou a andar com umas garotas estranhas e ficou insuportavelmente irritante, comigo e principalmente com o loiro, que sempre gostou muito dela.

Mas chega de flashes backs! Chega de Sakura! Afinal eu tenho uma garota muito melhor, na minha opinião, a Hinata.

E é essa menina que está agora aqui do meu lado, coma cabeça apoiada no meu ombro assistindo ao filme que passa no ônibus, alguma coisa romântica. E agora está finalmente chegando a parte que eu mais gosto, a parte em que eu posso beijá-la sem que ela fique brava por eu ter atrapalhado.

Assim que os atores principais do filme tocaram os lábios, eu puxei Hinata para um beijo real e só nosso. Não nos soltamos mais o resto da viajem. Foram as melhores horas em um ônibus barulhento que eu já tive.

Mal chegamos à escola, Eu, Neji, Hinata e Tenten programamos uma ida ao Shopping no dia seguinte, provavelmente iríamos ao cinema também.

Encontrei meus pais e meu irmão mais velho, Itachi, e apresentei Hinata. Minha mãe a adorou logo de cara, vergonhosamente dizendo que ela parecia uma bonequinha de porcelana. Depois vou me desculpar com ela. Itachi não perdeu tempo em fzer um comentário idiota qualquer e meu pai não disse nada. Provavelmente em choque já que o filho mais novo dele tinha uma namorada e não tinha lhe dito.

Eu nem ia dizer, o problema foi que eles nos pegaram abraçados.

Todavia, eu também conheci os pais e a irmã dela. A mãe da Hinata é, com todo o respeito, muito bonita e legal, ela gostou de mim. A irmãzinha dela, a Hanabi, me abraçou e não queria soltar. Eu decidi entender isso como uma aprovação. O problema foi o pai dela. Mesmo ele sendo o tio do Neji, eu nunca tinha visto ele e não acho que foi uma boa primeira impressão que eu passei. Mesmo com os esforços conjuntos de Hinata, Neji, a senhora Hyuuga e Hanabi juntos para me ajudar, eu ainda acho que aquele cara me odeia.

E eu tenho medo dele, principalmente quando ele me fuzila com aqueles olhos brancos assassinamente profundos e assustadores piores até que os do Neji. Nunca mais duvido do meu amigo quando ele disser algo sobre esse cara.

Ainda apavorado por dentro, aceitei o convite do senhor Hyuuga para ir a tarde na casa dele no dia seguinte para nos conhecer melhor. Já era os planos do cinema, mas eu duvido que o Neji não vá escapar com a Tenten para o shopping mesmo assim.

Com um beijo na bochecha da minha namorada, nos despedimos. Nada de beijo, éramos bem observados por um senhor Hyuuga e um senhor Uchiha que não pareciam muito amigáveis do meu ponto de vista.

Estamos indo embora, eu já irritado devido as piadinhas sugestivas do meu irmão, quando vi Naruto arrastando a mala para a saída da escola sozinho. Foi quando lembrei que os pais dele eram grandes empresários internacionais que quase nunca passavam tempo com ele. Não sei o que deu em mim, entretanto...

- Hey! Naruto!!

Me aproximei dele, deixando um Itachi nervoso por ter sido deixado no vácuo para trás.

- Né... Oi Sasuke!

Ele abriu mais um sorriso.

Que desgraçado! Pare de sorrir!

- Você está indo para casa a pé?

- É... Não é muito longe... A mala nem está tão pesada! Eu consigo!

Peguei a mala dele.

- Vem, vai dormir na minha casa hoje!

Eu disse que não sabia o que estava dando em mim, isso está ficando estranho.

- Ah... Eu posso??!

Os olhos dele começaram a brilhar. Isso está definitivamente estranho!

Dei de ombros, ainda tinha que parecer frio. Não é porque descobri que Naruto é suportável que vou ser tão legal com ele.

- Se não pudesse não teria o convidado. Mas vai ter que ir embora na hora do almoço, eu tenho um... Compromisso.

Um compromisso com a morte, eu deveria ter sido mais especifico.

- Amsa! Claro, claro!!

Ele ia me abraçar, mas eu desviei e ele quase caiu de cara no chão.

E pensar que há uma semana atrás eu não podia ouvir o nome dele e já ficava de mau-humor...

O caminho de casa e o resto da noite não foram ruins, tirando a parte em que Itachi E Naruto resolveram me encher por causa da Hinata.

Ta, foi um pouco irritante.

**Fim do Oitavo Capítulo e/ou Capítulo Penúltimo**

* * *

i.i FALTA SÓ MAIS UM!! UM CAPÍTULO PARA EU ACABAR ESSA FIC!!! EU NUNCA TINHA CHEGADO TÃO PERTO DE ACABAR UMA FIC ANTES! 

_Ketz fazendo dançinha da felicidade_

Ta, parei n.n Deu bobeira porque hoje eu completo quatorze anos!

Que tal como presente, umas reviews???

E agora, os agradecimentos! 8D

xX KiTSunE XX 8D oi!! Nha, o que interessa é que você mandou a review!!! 8DD DTES .:: Art is a BANG::.

Bruninha-chan Já nos falamos por msn! 8D Brigada pela review!!

Sabaku no Karina E agora Temari e Shikamaru para a coleção de casais fofos! n.n

Rukia-chan que bom que num ficou triste 8D Nhá...mas agora só tem mais um cap... O.o Mas você gostou deste aqui, né?

Sasha-chan Contra Linkin Park?? O.O eu amo eles! Só pus eles ali porque acho que é uma banda que o Gaara iria ouvir... Ou voê preferia que eles estivesse ouvindo Tati Quebra Barraco? O.o

Dayo Oura o.o tomara que você melhore... Sakura no Shippunden? u.u Como diria o Kakashi-sensei, força insana x.x

O.O Sakura K. _corada_ Uma fã n.n

ODanyO XDDDD Cara, eu não parei de rir com a sua review XDDD

Hyuuga Mirin Uhn... O final da Sakura.. Eu ainda não decidi, vai vir no próximo cap xD

Mitsumy-chan_mordida, esmagada _OII 8D Não vou demorar tanto no próximo eu acho xD

Lih Inuzuka Hiwatari OI!! Te amoo XD

Quel_batendo uma mão fechada na outra aberta_ Droga! Ela descobriu! XDD Brincadeira! Desculpa a demora, n.n prometo não demorar tanto na próxima!

Inoroxxx Nhaaaa! Mudando opiniões 8D Agora eu estou me sentido honrada!! O futuro da Sakura... Só no último cap para saber mesmo XD

Letícia Yui n.n tem mais um!

Hinata Himura XDDDDDD agora só tem mais um cap!

Feh-chan Promeça é divida em?? XDD zuera!! Calma, você vai superar... Nem que seja na marra! XD

Mih_com os olhos girando_ confuso?? Claro que não! n.n' Mas a fic acaba no próximo cap sim... Infelizmente, é tão legal escrevê-la i.i

Hanna Haruno Nha, você tem aulas e não consegue ler! Eu tenho aulas e não consigo escrever! Tiremos uma conclusão. Abaixo às aulas!

X brigadaaa! Ta aqui o oitava e penúltimo cap!

Bem, até o próximo e último cap!! Por favor, mandem reviews!!!!

Bjuxxxxxxxx

Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari


	9. Três meses depois

_Naruto não me pertence_. Eu sei disso, você sabe disso, nós sabemos disso. E mesmo assim continuamos a viver.

A não ser que você seja um zumbi, um vampiro ou uma múmia, nestes casos só eu que estou viva.

Não por muito tempo... Desculpem a demora! Eu juro que não foi por querer!!

Eu realmente demorei (e enrolei) muito para escrever esse capítulo! Sinto muito!

Mas o importante é que ele está aqui! Façam uma boa leitura! n.n

* * *

**Capítulo Último: Três meses depois**

Para não perder o hábito, vou começar com uma pergunta.

Você já ficou na sua escola, fazendo absolutamente nada, depois da aula, simplesmente deitado na grama?

Pois se não, deveria. É isso que estou fazendo agora. Não só eu. Neji e Tenten estão estendidos no chão, ele lendo e ela deitada sobre seu peito.

Muito mais importante que isso, claro, é o fato da Hinata estar deitada no meu colo, levemente adormecida.

Não deve ter passado nem cinco minutos desde que deitamos aqui. Como ela dorme rápido, quer dizer, quando eu dormi na casa dela era demorou para cair no sono e...

N-não que eu tenha dormido no quarto dela!! Eu dormi no do Neji! Eu juro! Foi só... Uma visitinha da meia-noite numa noite meio fria e eu... Não ia deixar a _minha_ Hinata passar frio, sou um bom namorado.

Mas foi um ótimo amasso.

De qualquer jeito, vou voltar para o aqui e o agora. Passei a mão sobre a pele macia do rosto delicado dela.

Três meses se passaram desde aquele passeio. Três meses de namoro tranqüilo com a _minha_ Hyuuga. Três meses das mais diversas experiências com ela.

Beijar na piscina é bom... Tente também!

Mas eu desaconselho a entrar no quarto da namorada na primeira vez que você vai à casa dela com o pai sádico dela te vendo.

Lembra que eu ia à casa dos Hyuuga? Bem, eu fui. E foi assustador.

Além de chegar dez fatídicos minutos atrasado, (culpa do Naruto que resolveu roubar minha camisa elegantemente-casual-para-casos-onde-não-sei-o-que-vestir-e-tenho-medo-de-aparecer-com-a-roupa-errada e a pendurou pela janela) derrubei um velhinho que morava lá que depois fui descobrir que era o (imortal) pai do pai da Hinata, empurrei sem querer uma planta num laguinho que tem lá e pior, Neji fez o grande favor de cancelar o encontro com a Tenten para passar o dia inteiro me enchendo o saco e me deixando nervoso (nos dois sentidos) e irritado.

Claro que quando própria Mitsashi e seu sorriso de vim-aqui-te-ferrar-mais-ainda apareceram, eu não tive dúvidas de que seria um péssimo e desastroso dia.

No entanto, nem tudo foi um completo fracasso. Por sorte, Hanabi apareceu depois da aula de balé e fez com que o sr Hyuuga, meu apaixonante e doce sogrão (Neji fica chamando ele assim por mim), percebesse que eu não sou um monstro que veio roubar sua preciosa princesa Hinata.

Bom, no final das contas, eu fui aceito como "razoável". Nem minhas medalhas de capitão do time de futebol campeão por dois anos seguidos na liga entre escolas, meus boletins perfeitos (ou quase), meu carisma (?), nada fez com que ele aumentasse um pouco o conceito.

Eu nunca tinha recebido uma nota tão baixa. A não ser, naquela aula estúpida de costura que deu na telha da diretora mandar ensinar.

Eu to falando, aquela mulher me odeia.

Neji fechou o livro, fazendo um barulho alto o suficiente para Tenten acordar. Ele deu um selinho nela, sussurrando algo, provavelmente um "não foi nada, volte a dormir". Uma vez, a morena me disse que toda a vez que o Hyuuga sussurra algo em seu ouvido, ela sente um arrepio.

Eu quase vomitei na hora. Eu podia continuar minha vida sem saber daquilo.

Neji e Tenten são um casal estranho. Faz dois dias que eles voltaram. Em três meses, eles terminaram e reataram umas sete vezes. Eles também foram rei e rainha do baile de entrada da primavera.

Nem ligo, eu e Hinata seremos do baile de Natal. Pelo menos é o que todas as garotas dizem e o que a Hinata quer.

- Neji... Que horas são?

Tenten usou sua voz melosa para fazer com que o moreno tivesse todo o _enorme _e _desgastante _trabalho de levantar o braço do relógio e ler as horas. E sim, o Neji descreve desse jeito atos tão simples.

- Quase quatro, pandinha...

- Arigatou, veadinho do meu coração.

Não disse que eles eram estranhos?! Esses xingamentos viraram apelidos carinhosos entre os dois! Que tipo de loucos meus melhores amigos são??

Sou muito mais o "Sas" que é de uso exclusivo da Hinata para me chamar. Só não gosto que ela deixa, além de mim, o Naruto chamá-la de Hina.

Portanto eu uso o _Hime_, que a Tenten disse ser _princesa_ em japonês. A minha princesa.

Mas falando no Naruto, o loiro está passando aqui perto, de mãos dadas com a Sasame.

E para variar, ele está falando, falando, falando, falando, falando, falando e falando sem parar enquanto a ruiva só sorri, cora, sorri, cora, murmura, sorri, cora, cora, sorri murmura, sorri, murmura, cora. Aliás, eles são o casal mais novo do colégio, com só um mês e meio de namoro.

O que eu posso fazer? O Naruto foi é lerdo. Se tivesse seguido meus conselhos estaria com ela há mais tempo, mas não, ele é esperto demais para fazer tudo sozinho e se dar mal, muito mal. Mesmo sendo agora algo que eu posso considerar como melhor amigo, não desmerecendo o Neji, mas... Espera, desmerecendo ele sim, Naruto é mais do que meu melhor amigo é praticamente um irmão. Afinal, a gente ainda compete em tudo...

Mas pelo menos ele percebeu que o que ele sentia pela Sakura era uma forte amizade e não mais que isso.

Claro que isso foi só depois de uma semana comigo no ouvido dele dizendo para esquecer a menina de cabelos rosa.

- Ei! Sasuke!!!

Me virei para o loiro.

- Não grite, vai acordar a Hime.

Sim, faço questão de dizer Hime na frente dele.

- Foi mau... Mas!! Adivinha!!

Encarei-o com a mais típica cara de não-estou-com-vontade-fale-de-uma-vez.

Acho que ele percebeu.

- Vamos! Não é tão difícil assim descobrir!

Ou não.

Sabe aquele papo de irmão e todo mais? Esquece, Naruto é irritante demais para ser considerado tanto.

- Comprei as entradas para aquele show que você queria ir!

Eu gelei. Ele estava mesmo falando sério?

- Sério?? Não tá me zoando?

- Sérissimo, de verdade! Tenho quatro entradas sobrando, além da minha e da Sasame!

- Naruto, às vezes você me surpreende!

- Hehe...! Espera, isso foi um elogio?

Nem eu sei dizer, na verdade.

- Depois você passa lá em casa e me leva os convites, ok?

Ele praticamente mora na minha casa agora. Minha mãe praticamente o chama de filho! E o Itachi gosta mais dele... Não que eu ligue para o que aquele enrugado do meu irmão mais velho pensa.

- Ok! A mã... Sua mãe fez doce??

Ele morria se a chamasse de mãe. E ele sabe que eu mato mesmo.

Que é? Eu sou possessivo e egoísta com a minha família sim.

- Fez sim...

Sasame puxou o loiro antes que ele pudesse gritar mais alguma baboseira.

Contudo, ela não conseguiu segurar um outro grito, bem mais agudo e feminino.

- SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!!!! OIIIII! COMO VOCÊ VAI???

Olhei para a origem do berro. Sai, o aluno novo que eu ainda não sei o sobrenome e que é um clone meu estava sendo perseguido pela Sakura.

Na verdade, desde o passeio, Sakura parece ter desistido de mim. Agora podemos conversar como pessoas civilizadas sem que ela se jogue no meu pescoço a cada cinco segundos gritando meu nome.

Ela faz isso com o Sai, que aliás, eu não fui com a cara. O garoto sorri vinte e quatro horas por dia, faça chuva ou faça sol. Que tipo de idiota faz isso? Ele me irrita.

- Me larga feiosa! Você está me esmagando com tanta gordura!

Mesmo não gostando dele, devo dizer que estou com pena. Agora eu percebo a cena deprimente que era essas perseguições, e o quão realmente ridículo papel que a Haruno faz nelas.

Mano, estou me pondo no lugar do garoto agora. Não que seja fisicamente difícil.

Imagine-se sendo esmagado e apertado por uma Sakura não muito fraca enquanto esta fica recitando todas as suas qualidades com uma voz fina e irritante.

Me dá um ódio e uma vontade de ir lá e dizer de uma só vez...

Sakura... MORRA VIRGEM! É ISSO QUE VOCÊ MERECE!

Me sinto tão mais feliz agora.

- Sakura é tão deprimente...

Olhei para Neji, ele sorriu convencido para mim.

- Ele é irritante... Mas agora ela também é problema do Sai.

- Ta morrendo de ciúmes porque perdeu sua maior fã para o garoto sorriso do ano.

Eu odeio o Neji.

Não, não. Meu ego odeia o Neji.

- Cale a boca e volte a ler seu livro estúpido, cego fingido...

Ta, alguns apelidos que o Sai inventou são bem úteis...

- Quieto, franja de emo.

... Outros nem tanto.

Virei o rosto ignorando os risinhos de vitória do Neji. Ele deu para ficar rindo baixinho o tempo todo.

Principalmente quando o Lee aparece. O Lee e sua roupa verde-estrela-dos-musgos-e-criaturas-subaquáticas.

Aquele garoto não é normal. Já não era, e agora que troca cartas com o Gai (sim! O mesmo que tentou quebrar o MEU nariz durante o passeio) ele está completamente pirado. Vive por gritar "Fogo da Juventude!" para todo o lado e sorrir, sorrir e sorrir com os dentes brilhando que chega a cegar os olhos.

E o pior que a Hinata acha graça e gosta de conversar com ele. E o esperto aqui fica pasmando enquanto os dois têm as conversas mais estranhas que eu já vi. E normalmente elas acabam com o Lee gritando, a Hinata corando e eu irritado.

Com licença, mas SÓ **_EU_** tenho o _direito_ de fazer a Hinata corar. Não que o resto do mundo respeite isso, mas a culpa não é da Hinata se ela ainda tem certos problemas com a timidez.

Falando nela, olhei para a Hyuuga. Ela ainda dormia, que bom, o grito da Sakura não fez efeito nela.

Que é? Meus ouvidos ainda estão zunindo!

Eu ia fazer cafuné na Hinata quando senti algo gelado encostar na minha nuca. Ah qual é? Agora eu estou sendo assombrado?!

Olhei para trás devagar, seja o que for ainda estava lá.

Só vi algo branco pulando na minha cara.

- ME LARGAAAAAAA!

Dei um pulo para trás. Hinata deve ter acordado, tomara que não tenha se machucado.

Só consegui ouvir as risadas altas do Neji, da Tenten e de mais um garoto que eu não consegui identificar quem era.

Grandes amigos eu tenho.

Mas pensando bem, se o Naruto tivesse visto seria até pior.

Depois de muito esforço, consegui tirar a coisa branca que tinha atacado minha cara.

Akamaru, seu cachorro maldito.

- Rá!! Bom trabalho, Akamaru!

Correção; Kiba, seu cachorro maldito.

- Sa-Sasuke! Você está bem??

Hinata se aproximou de mim, tocando meu rosto. Ela parecia preocupada.

E o Kiba se fodeu. Idiota, deveria saber que a Hinata se importa muito mais com o meu bem estar do que com uma brincadeira retardada dessas.

- Eu estou bem Hime... Não se preocupe...

Selei meus lábios com os dela, fazendo-a corar.

- Kiba... Não é certo ficar incomodando casais durante a tarde.

O Shino tem uma certeza obsessão por me assustar aparecendo do nada.

- Aff!! Eu só estava... Deixa para lá.

É, é. Dêem o fora, vazem, passem da minha frente.

Ou costas no caso do Shino.

- O-onde vocês vão, Kiba?

Não! Hinata, por quê?? Por que você tem que manter conversas desnecessárias com o Kiba?? Por quê??

Você não me ama mais?

Ta, parei.

- Vamos conhecer umas garotas... Beijar, sabe?

É claro que ela sabe, seu idiota.

- Não vamos somente beijá-las. Beijar por beijar é completamente fora das regras da honra e da boa-conduta.

- Elas são bonitinhas, mas nem tanto Shino. Não são para _namorar_ ou algo assim.

- Quando se acha uma garota que queria ficar, Kiba, você tem que ser leal.

Todos olhamos para o Neji.

Caralho... Neji falando algo assim?

Daí eu lembrei que a Tenten tava acordada e tava ouvindo tudo, e que agora estava abraçando ele.

- No caso do Kiba, tem que ser grato.

Não, eu não podia deixar uma chance dessas passar.

Ele quase pulou no meu pescoço. Bem feito, se fodeu trouxa. Ninguém mandou você por esse cachorro branco para me atacar.

- Até Hinata. Até à vocês também.

Shino saiu literalmente arrastando o Kiba.

Eu acho que esses dois têm um caso. Essa história de encontrar umas garotas ta muito mal inventada.

- Sasuke... Vamos para casa?

Hinata sorriu depois do pedido. Eu não consegui não sorrir de volta.

Eu simplesmente amo essa garota.

- Vamos sim. Vocês vêm?

- Depois...

Tenten respondeu sorrindo também.

- Ta, mas não esqueçam de que vocês estão em público e que de preferência esse tipo de coisa deve ser feito num quarto, numa sala, até no banheiro, mas não na escola, ok?

Puxei Hinata para fora do colégio antes que Neji perdesse o controle sobre a namorada que gritava ameaças para mim.

Na rua, paramos para comprar um sorvete. Estávamos pagando quando ouvimos uma voz conhecida.

- AFFFFE! SHIKA SEU LERDO!

Tinha que ser a Temari.

- Pelo menos, Temari, o SEU namorado NÃO fica PEGANDO na sua COXA em público, não é GAARA SABAKU?!?!?!

O ruivo rapidamente tirou a mão da perna da Ino com tanta vergonha quanto o Naruto tem de inteligência. Pelo jeito eles estavam saindo em quatro. Meus encontros duplos não são tão barulhentos e chamativos.

Pelo menos nem a Hinata, nem a Tenten ficam gritando durante eles.

Hinata estava quase desmaiando de vergonha. Incrível como ela tem vergonha pelos outros, é tão... Bonitinho.

Tentei puxá-la para fora, mas a loira de olhos verdes nos viu antes.

- Sasuke! Hinata! Venham aqui!

Não, muito obrigado, já estava de saída e...

Hinata, mesmo muito vermelha, me puxou até eles.

Não foi tão ruim, Temari ta com uma saia tão minúscula...

E eu mato se alguém souber que eu falei/pensei isso.

Até porque, eu gosto mais do corpo da Hinata.

Não que eu tenha visto ele por inteiro, mas piscina serve para isso, né?

- Te-Temari... Acho que o S-Shikamaru não está conseguindo... Respirar...

Demorou um tempo para Temari entender o que a Hinata tinha dito, mas quando entendeu largou o pescoço do Nara que já devia ter mudado de cor umas quinhentas vezes.

- AHH! Me desculpe Shikaaa!

A Temari é estranha, ela bate e depois pede desculpa.

O Shikamaru que o diga.

Mas o cara parece que gosta de apanhar.

Afinal, em três meses de namoro, não vi um dia em que ele não levasse. Embora a maioria dos tapas terminassem num beijo.

Um puta beijo, se eu posso classificar assim.

To falando sério, a Temari parece que beija muito bem.

Mas eu não queria beijá-la, pelo jeito ela meio que toma demais o controle.

Dá licença? Eu gosto de manter minha posição de macho dominante. Sem, é claro, forçar a Hinata a algo que ela não queira e/ou não esteja preparada.

- Vocês não vão sentar?

Gaara parecia mal-humorado.

Isso era raro de uns tempos para cá. Parece que a Ino conseguia fazê-lo ficar de bom-humor.

Ele chegou a sorrir por pura e espontânea vontade um dia desses, não é incrível?

E ele também fala agora.

Pouco, mas fala.

- Não. Na verdade já estamos indo.

- Ta bem então.

Gaara voltou-se para a loira e antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca ele a beijou, abraçando-a pela cintura. Ele começou a fazer umas carícias um tanto quanto ousadas na loira, carícias que eu só fazia na Hinata quando estávamos a sós.

Eu tenho certeza que a Ino não é mais virgem, e você?

- Vão para um putero...

Essa foi a última frase que eu e Hinata ouvimos antes de sair do lugar. Ela corou e eu sorri divertido.

Temari às vezes era tão direta.

De qualquer jeito, eu não estava mais a fim de ser incomodado e sabia que meu irmão estava em casa, portanto procurei um lugar onde eu podia ficar sozinho com a Hinata.

Fomos ao parque!

Ta, eu sei que é um local público e que nós não estaríamos sozinhos, mas é mais que normal casais irem ao parque, certo?

E se não for, não ligo. Quem ficar olhando para nós é porque quis, nós é que não pedimos platéia.

Bando de curiosos intrometidos.

Cara que decadência, estou xingando sem ter quem xingar.

Nesse meio tempo em que tive esses pensamentos deprimentes, eu e Hinata já estávamos sentados na grama que rodeia o laguinho do parque, onde existem vários patinhos e marrecos felizes e, também, contém uma fonte de lança água para cima e faz uma espécie de "dança da água" muito bonita até, mas quem disse que eu me importo com tudo isso?

O mais essencial está aqui e é a Hinata. Que está deitada no meu colo.

- Sasuke... O sol está se pondo... Não é uma visão linda?

Sorri para ela.

- Comparado à você Hinata, nem mesmo o pôr-do-sol é tão espetacular...

- Sasuke... Eu te amo.

- Te amo mais que tudo, Hinata, mais que tudo.

Nos beijamos calmamente, só curtindo o momento.

Passamos um bom tempo ali, em silêncio. Era tudo tão bom. Tão perfeito.

Pelo menos estava, até meu irmão me ligar avisando que o pai da Hinata estava louco atrás da filha e que eu estava muito, mas muito encrencado se não a levasse para casa nos próximos 60 segundos.

O pior é que o retardado estava rindo quando me contou meu terrível fim.

Como ele teve coragem de estragar algo tão bom?!

Que irritante!

**Fim Da Pândega do Pônei**

* * *

Ne... Acabou 8D

Espero que tenham gostado! Eu gostei de escrever esta fic, embora tenha dado alguns problemas no decorrer dela, eu realmente estou satisfeita!

A demora aconteceu por diversos motivos, entre eles; viagens, brigas, falta de inspiração e de idéias... Coisas normais xD

De qualquer jeito, gostaria de fazer uma enquête. Qual o capítulo que vocês mais gostaram?

Onegai, respondam! i.i

Onegai², à aqueles que lêem, mas não mandam reviews, mandem nem que seja só para responder a enquête com um simples "cap2"!!!! (por exemplo O.o)

Mais um coisa, já tenho um mente um esquema de fic, também SasuHina, mas desta vez ocorre no universo de Naruto mesmo.

Chega de Sasuke voltando para vila atrás da Sakura! Morra Sakura! Viva Hinata! XD

_Esconde fics perfeitas que já leu da volta do Sasuke. _

_É só um detalhe._

_Não é importante._

_Ou será que é?_

_É, é sim..._

A nova fic vai ter um pouco de NaruHina (...), NaruSaku (lol), SasuHina (8DDD), SasuSaku (x.x), NejiHina (n.n), NejiTenten (lol), LeeTenten (O.o), ShikaTema (lol), ShikaIno (n.n), SaiIno (lol).

Eita, que confusão x.x Eu, que vou escrever, to perdida nesse bando XD

Quero só ver como eu vou fazer o Sai...

De qualquer jeito isso é problema meu, não de vocês!

Agora, os agradecimentos:

Uchiha Sayo Nhaaaa _corada_ Obrigada! E ta aqui o último capítulo! n.n

0Dany0 xDD acredite, pode ter muitos casais na próxima fic, mas o central é sem dúvida SasuHina XDD

Bruninha-chan Nhaaa Obrigada!! Tá aqui o cap! _Comendo bolo_

S2 Uzumaki Taty S2 XDD Agora que a Sakura se deu mal mesmo! XDD

Dayu Oura Quase! Esse é o ponto! Deveria ter matado! _Risada do mal_

Rukia-chan o.o H-hai! Vou fazer mais!! Juro que vou!

Lana-sama lol!!!! Gosta mesmo do Sasuke na minha fic?? i.i Me sinto tão feliz agora!! n.n

-Sakura.Chan- Gomen! Acabou XD Mas calma, vem mais fics depois desta!

Mari Sushi XD a Pândega 2?? O.o Até que não é má idéia... _mais uma fic para ferrar com a Sakura_ n.n Eu também conheço uma garota que comemorou 5 meses de namoro no dia do meu niver.

Tamy-chan i.i ne... Cabou...

Hinata Himura Ahn.. Você pode... Ahn... Ler outras fics minhas? 8D _batendo palmas_ discurso! -

Hyuugalua n.n como você não pode esperar, ta aqui o último!

Ayame-chan Brigada por tudo!! n.n E sim, vou continuar fazendo fics XD

Aquarius no Kitsune o.o g-gomen... Eu só... _entrega Itachi para Kitsune_ n.n' é um bom pedido de desculpas?

Mih Brigadaa! Ta aqui o último cap!

Uhn... Agora que eu notei... Eu nunca escrevi uma SasuHina Kawaii para minha fic Velhos Tempos... QUE PECADO! O.O

Bom, eu me vou por aqui mesmo! Até as reviews, minna!

Amo vocês! XD

Bjuxxxxxxx

Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari


	10. Avisos, recados e propagandas

Ok, vocês vão me matar, mas... Não, não é um capítulo extra.

_Desce gota_

É um capítulo para avisos, recados (não é a mesma coisa??) e propagandas.

Não! Não pare de ler agora! Por favor!

Bom, é melhor eu começar a falar antes que metade do povo me trucide.

Dois avisos:

**Primeiro **eu vou escrever a _Pândega do Pônei 2_. Dessa vez Sasuke, Hinata e o resto do bando de azêmulas insignificantes, ou não, desta história terão em torno de 16 aninhos e vão para o Canadá! Sim, o Canadá! E sim, eles vão explodir o Canadá!

Tá, eles não vão explodir o Canadá...

Mas como é uma fic internacional ela vai ter 16 capítulos ao invés dos 9 que teve a Pândega do Pônei 1.

É, amores, primeiro capítulo: recepção da notícia, passasse 14 capítulos, o tempo que eles vão deton... Passar no Canadá e o último, o de volta.

E só para não dizer que eu não escrevi porcaria nenhuma de fic e estou enrolando vocês, aqui vai um pequeno _spoiler_ da fic.

* * *

_A Pândega do Pônei 2 – a missão_

Ta, não é a missão, mas é que o Neji me viciou em filmes de ação principalmente em Missão Impossível. Mas tudo bem, não é isso que importa. O que realmente é indispensável dizer é que...  
Eu voltei! E vocês terão que me aturar falando da Hinata (a MINHA linda namorada que eu amo há três anos), do Neji (aquela anta que brigou com a Tenten), da Tenten (aquela porta que não perdoou o Neji), do Gaara (aquele... Ele ainda ta dando em cima da Ino e agora ela namora o Sai...) e do Naruto (sem comentários).

* * *

_Desce gota de novo_

Ta, eu sei que é só dois parágrafos, não tem a menor graça, e tal... Mas eu escrevi mais que isso, só não vou por aqui!

_Risada do mal_

_Engasga_

Cof cof. Bom, infelizmente tenho uma notícia ruim sobre essa Pândega... Eu não matei a Sakura.

_Toca música fúnebre no fundo_

Mas vocês superam, não é? Ela vai continuar uma vaca nojenta que vocês vão adorar odiar!

**Segundo** Quanto aquela minha outra fic bonitinha SasuHina, eu também já comecei ela. E também via ter _spoiler_! Tão pensando o que? Que eu sou uma irresponsável?!

Se respondeu sim, você está absolutamente certo.

Mas, porém, todavia, entretanto, no entanto, contudo, _but_, _demo_ (acabou meus verbetes para adversitividade – essa palavra existe?) eu tenho uma amiga responsável e uma extensa imaginação imaginativa que me obrigam à escrever.

Isso quando eu não vou viajar/ não vem ninguém dormir aqui eu casa/ meu PC não pifa...

Bom, vamos ao _spoiler_.

* * *

_A Volta do Começo_

O sol e punha na vila oculta da Folha. Homens fechavam, ou abriam, seus negócios, mulheres terminavam seus trabalhos, crianças voltavam para suas casas, ninjas terminavam suas missões.

No grande portão de Konoha, os guardas conversavam calmamente, afinal não havia mais ninguém para chegar.

Ou era isso que eles pensavam.

- Yo...

Ambos se viraram. Arregalaram os olhos. Não. Não podia ser verdade. _Ele_ não poderia estar ali. Era impossível.

A visão do moreno se aproximando velozmente foi a última coisa que eles viram antes que tudo ficasse negro.

* * *

_Guarda resto do rascunho_

Chegou matando... Até parece, mas tudo bem, tirem suas conclusões. E quem não adivinhar quem é esse moreno, leva!

Leva nada, gosto de vocês – e das reviews que vocês me mandam.

Ok, espaços para propragandas:

Primeiro, **orkut**.

Comunidade "Sasuke e Hinata": (http://www(ponto)orkut(ponto)com(barra)Community.aspx?cmm1970614) Entrem! _Não sei se podia por o link, mas agora já foi..._

Outra coisa, eu fiz um desenho da capa da Pândega do Pônei, caso alguém queira ver, peça que eu ponho no meu álbum do Orkut...

Comunidade "Teatro (Naruto) -Konaha": ( http://www(ponto)orkut(ponto)com(barra)Community.aspx?cmm28783325) que o dono, Sasuke, resolveu encenar a Pândega do Pônei. Ainda está faltando atores, caso alguém tenha uma alma bondosa, tempo extra ou simplesmente queira pode se inscrever! Obrigada!

Como eu não tenho mais propagandas a fazer sobre o casal ou a fic... Vou direto para os pedidos...

Onegai, mandem review no último capítulo caso você não tenha mandando! É que eu montei uma enquête e eu realmente queria saber o que vocês acharam, é muito importante.

Vou repetir a enquête, vai ser mais rápido do que voltar para lê-la...

_Onegai, digam o capítulo que vocês mais gostaram!_

É muito importante para que eu possa ver qual foi e possa analisar porque foi... Vai me ajudar bastante, já que eu talvez siga carreira de escritora.

Ou de desenhista, não que isso tenha a ver...

Caso você tenha sido uma alma gentil e generosa e tenha lido até aqui, eu agradeço do fundo do meu coração se você contribuir com a enquête.

E para todos aqueles que me mandaram reviews, eu digo MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO! Em especial, quero agradecer à Hinata Himura, Dayu Oura e Kimiraki Satoo, porque, meu santinho, eu fiquei sem fala com as reviews de vocês! Muito, muito obrigada mesmo!

Bom, eu vou ficando por aqui, até a _Pândega 2_ ou _A Volta do Começo_!

Bjuxxxxxx

Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari


	11. Mais um recado

Olha, é só um aviso. Sim, outro.

Tenho certeza que teve muita gente que já passou por isso, então provavelmente vão me entender.

Mas o fato é, faz algum tempo que eu venho vendo várias cópias da Pândega em outros sites, como no Nyah ou, como recentemente ouvi falar, no Anime Spirit.

E por cópias, quero dizer que tem gente pegando a Pândega e postando nesses sites sob seus nomes.

Eu, como autora da fanfic, só quero dizer que **NÃO**, eu não tenho conta em nenhum outro site além do FanFiction, portanto, qualquer Pândega que estiver em outro site, é uma cópia.

Então, peço encarecidamente para que me ajudem e denunciem essas pessoas.

Outra coisa, a única pessoa que pediu minha permissão para postar no Nyah foi a SAKURA-UZUMAKI. Portanto, peço que, se resolverem me ajudar, não a denunciem porque ela não está fazendo nada de errado.

Sinceramente, passar por isso de novo foi horrível. Se alguém já teve sua fanfic plagiada ou copiada, deve saber como eu me senti.

Espero que, mesmo que não me ajudem, leiam isso.

Beijos

Ketz


End file.
